Mi primer amor
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Todo lo que Gray quería era desacerse de la molesta de su vecina Juvia que estaba locamente enamorada de el ¿ pero que pasa cuando los años transcurran entre ellos?¿seguirá siendo la misma molesta vecina? o las cosas empiecen a cambiar
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas noches mis lectores .. hoy traigo un obsequio para una amiga XD **_

**_así_**_** que he hecho una adapatacion de un libro que yo siento es como si contara la historia de Juvia con Gray XD**_

_** no lose, la lei y ví la película **_

_**simplemente era perfecta para ello XD **_

_**asique decidi regalársela para animarse de un problema que tuvo con un intercambio de fics XD **_

_**animate amiga te traigo mas historias para que tengas en tu famdom X3**_

_**No dire el nombre del libro hasta el final :3 para evitar tentaciones de que lo leean ahora pero al final les dare todos los datos por que claro esta obra no es mia asi que el autor merece los créditos :3 **_

_**Espero disfruten la lectura , los personajes no son mio sino de Hiro Marashima**_

* * *

_**Cap 1 .-Irrumpiendo**_

Todo lo que quería de Juvia Loxer es que me dejara solo. Que retrocediera —ya sabes, que me diera un poco de espacio. Todo comenzó el verano después de segundo grado, cuando nuestro camión de mudanzas se detuvo en su barrio. Y considerando que ahora estamos a punto de terminar el octavo grado, eso, amigo mío, hace más de media década de evasión estratégica y malestar social.

Ella no sólo irrumpió en mi vida. Ella irrumpió, acuñó e hizo su camino en mi vida. ¿Acaso la invitamos a entrar en nuestro camión de mudanzas y comenzar a mover las cajas? ¡No! Pero eso es exactamente lo que hizo, tomando el mando y mostrándose solo como Juvia Loxer podía hacerlo.

Mi padre intentó detenerla. — ¡Oye! —dijo mientas ella movía todo— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Estás dejando fango por todas partes! —Lo que era cierto, también. Sus zapatos estaban totalmente impregnados de barro.

Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo. En cambio, plantó su trasero en el suelo y comenzó a empujar una caja grande con los pies. —¿No quieren un poco de ayuda? —Me miró— Parece como si tú la necesitaras.

No me gustó aquella implicación. Y a pesar de que mi padre me había estado echando el mismo tipo de mirada toda la semana, me di cuenta que esta chica no le gustaba tampoco.

— ¡Hey! No hagas eso —le advirtió—. Hay algunas cosas muy valiosas en esa caja.

—Oh. Bueno, ¿qué tal esta? —se escabulle a una caja etiquetada como LENOX y me mira nuevamente— ¡Deberíamos empujarla juntos!

—¡No, no, no! —dice mi papá, y luego la levanta por el brazo—¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa? Tu madre probablemente estará preguntándose dónde te encuentras.

Esta fue la raíz de mi presentimiento de que la chica no sabía interpretar las indirectas. De cualquier tipo. ¿Huyó hacia su casa, cómo haría cualquier niño normal al ser echado? No. Ella dice—: Oh, mi madre sabe dónde estoy. Me dijo que estaba bien —luego señala hacia la calle y dice—: Sólo vivimos por allá.

Mi padre mira hacia donde ella señala y murmura—: Oh, chico —entonces él me mira y gruñendo me ordena— Gray , ¿no es hora de que entres y ayudes a tu madre? Supe inmediatamente que se trataba de un juego-zancadilla

Y no pensé en ello hasta más tarde, pero la zancadilla no era un juego que hubiera ejecutado con mi padre antes. Frente a él, hacer algo así no podía estar permitido. Es como si estuviera en contra de las leyes parentales el deshacerse de alguien, no importa cuán molesto o cubierto de barro estuviese.

Sonreí y le dije—: ¡Claro que sí! —entonces salté por la puerta trasera y me dirigí a mi nueva puerta de entrada. La oí venir en pos de mí, pero no podía creerlo. Quizás sólo sonaba como que estuviera persiguiéndome; tal vez ella estuviera yendo en el sentido contrario.

Pero antes de que tuviera el valor suficiente para mirar, llegó junto a mí, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí. Eso fue demasiado. Me planté en el piso y estaba a punto de decirle que se perdiera, cuando la cosa más extraña pasó.

Haciendo un movimiento de molinete para alejar mi brazo de ella, de alguna manera durante la bajada mi mano terminó enredándose con la suya. No lo podía creer. ¡Allí estaba yo, sosteniendo las manos de la mona de barro!

Intenté quitármela de encima, pero ella me sujetó y tiró con fuerza, diciendo—: ¡Vamos! Mi madre salió de la casa y automáticamente su mirada se transformó en la más cursi del mundo.

—Bueno, hola —le dijo a Juvia.

— ¡Hola!

Todavía estaba tratando de librarme, pero la chica me ha agarrado en un abrazo mortal. Mi madre sonrió mirando nuestras manos unidas y mi ardiente cara al rojo vivo. —¿Cuál es tu nombre, cariño?

—Juvia Loxer. Vivo justo allí —dice ella, señalando con la mano desocupada.

—Bueno, ya veo que has conocido a mi hijo —comenta mi madre, sin dejar de sonreír.— ¡Ajam! Por fin me libero y hago lo único varonil disponible cuando tienes siete años de edad: salto detrás de mi madre.

Mamá me envuelve en sus brazos y dice—: Gray , cariño, ¿por qué no le muestras a Juvia la casa? Intento enviarle señales de ayuda y advertencia con cada parte de mi cuerpo, pero ella no las recibe. Entonces me sacude y dice—: Adelante.

Juvia hubiera comenzar a corretear de inmediato si mi madre no su hubiera dado cuenta de sus zapatos y le dijera que se los quitara. Y después de que estuvieron fuera, le dijo que los calcetines sucios también debían irse. Juvia no estaba avergonzada. En absoluto. Ella sólo se los quitó y los dejó hecho un montón en nuestro porche.

Yo, exactamente, no le di un tour. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño en su lugar. Y después de unos diez minutos de gritos hacia afuera que no, que no saldría pronto, las cosas en el pasillo se tranquilizaron. Otros diez minutos pasaron antes de que me atreviera a asomarme por la puerta.

No había rastros de escapé y miré alrededor, ¡y sí! Se había fue una zancadilla muy sofisticada, pero ¡Hey!, solo tenía siete años.

Mis problemas estaban lejos de terminarse, sin embargo. Todos los días ella volvía, una y otra vez.— ¿Puede Gray jugar? —pude oírla preguntar desde mi escondite detrás del sofá— ¿Está listo?

Una vez incluso cruzó el patio y miró a través de mi ventana. La vi en el último momento y me zambullí debajo de mi cama, pero, hombre, eso te dice lo de Juvia Loxer. Ella no tiene ningún concepto de espacio personal. Sin respeto por la vida privada. El mundo entero es su patio de recreo.

Por suerte para mí, mi padre estaba dispuesto a encubrirme. Y lo hizo una y otra vez. Le dijo que estaba ocupado, durmiendo o simplemente que me había ido a otro lugar. Él era un salvavidas.

Mi hermana, por su parte, intentó sabotear cualquier oportunidad que tuviera. Ultear es así. Ella es cuatro años mayor que yo, y amigos míos, he aprendido de ella cómo no hay que llevar tu vida. Ella tiene un PELEAR escrito por todo su ser. Basta con mirarla —no bizco o con la lengua fuera o nada—sólo mirarla, y ya has comenzado una discusión.

Yo solía tener discusiones muy largas con ella, pero simplemente no vale la pena. Las niñas no pelean limpio. Ellas tiran tu cabello y te arañan y aprietan; luego, se van lloriqueando con mamá cuando intentas defenderte con un puño. Entonces tú consigues un castigo, ¿para qué? No, amigo mío, el secreto está en no picar el cebo. Déjalo colgar. Nada alrededor de él.

Ríete de él. Después de un tiempo se va con alguien más. Al menos esa es la forma en que es con Ultear. Y la ventaja de contar con una hermana que es un dolor en el trasero, era averiguar que este método funciona con todo el mundo. Los maestros, los imbéciles de la escuela, incluso mamá y papá. En serio. No hay discusiones que se ganen contra tus padres, así que ¿para qué hacerlos pelear a ellos? Es mucho mejor bucear alrededor del cebo y salir de la manera apropiada del aquel maremoto.

Lo gracioso es que Ultear todavía no sabía cómo lidiar con mamá y papá. Ella se iba directamente al modo agresivo, demasiado ocupada ahogándose en su discusión como para tomar una respiración profunda y nada en busca de aguas más tranquilas.

Y ella piensa que soy estúpido. De todos modos, fiel a su estilo, Ultear intentaba provocarme con Juvia esos primeros días. Incluso la coló y la dirigió por toda la casa, cazándome. Me metí en el compartimiento superior de mi armario, y por suerte para mí, ninguna de las dos levantó la vista.

A los pocos minutos después oí a papá gritarle a Juvia que se bajara de los muebles antiguos, y una vez más, la que no salí a la calle en toda esa semana. Ayudaba con el desempaque y veía la televisión y solo andaba alrededor de mi mamá y papá, quienes movían y organizaban los muebles, debatiendo si los sofás Imperio y las mesas rococó aún se ponen en la misma habitación.

Así que, créanme, me moría de ganas de salir a la calle. Pero cada vez que lo comprobaba a través de la ventana, podía ver a Juvia en su patio. Estaba jugando con su balón de fútbol o haciendo patadas altas con ella o empujándola arriba y abajo en su camino de entrada. Y cuando no estaba en eso, se sentaba en el bordillo con la pelota entre sus pies, mirando a nuestra casa.

Mi mamá no entendía por qué era tan terrible que "esa niña linda" hubiera sostenido mi pensaba que yo debería hacer amistad con ella. —Pensé que te gustaba el fútbol, cariño. ¿Por qué no vas por ahí y pateas la pelota?

Porque no quiero que me pateen, ese es el porqué. Y aunque yo no lo podría haber dicho en ese entonces, tenía el suficiente sentido común a los siete años y medio para saber que Juvia Loxar era peligrosa.

Inevitablemente peligrosa, ya que lo menciono. En el momento en que entré en la clase de segundo grado de la señora Granadine, era hombre muerto. — ¡Gray ! —chilla Juvia— Estás aquí —Entonces ella corre a través de la habitación y me taclea.

La Sra. Granadne intentó explicar aquel ataque como un "abrazo de bienvenida", pero hombre, eso no fue un brazo. Fue una línea frontal, fue un tacleo estilo "todos a tierra". Y a pesar de que yo la quité de encima, ya era demasiado tarde. Fui marcado de por vida. Todo el mundo se burló. "¿Dónde está tu novia, Gray ?" "¿Ya estás casado, Gray ?" Y luego, cuando ella me persiguió por todo el recreo intentando besarme, toda la escuela comenzó a cantar—: Gray y Juvia, sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E...

Mi primer año en la ciudad fue un desastre .Tercer grado no fue mucho mejor. Ella seguía allí cada vez que me movía o me daba la vuelta. Lo mismo con el cuarto año.

Pero entonces, en quinto grado, tomé cartas en el asunto. Comenzó lento —una de esas ideas que al principio no tienen objeto y las olvidas. Pero mientras más jugaba con la idea, más la pensaba. ¿Qué mejor manera de resguardarse de Juvia? ¿Qué mejor manera que decirle "Juvia, no eres mi tipo"? Y así, amigo mío, urdí el plan.

Le pedí a Erza Scarlet que saliera conmigo. Para apreciar la brillantez de mi idea, tienes que entender que Juvia odia a Erza Scarlet. Siempre lo hizo, aunque yo no entendía el porqué. Erza es agradable, amable y tiene un montón de cabello. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Pero Juvia la odiaba, y yo iba a hacer aquella pequeña joya de conocimiento la solución a mi problema.

Lo que estaba pensando era que Erza iría a comer el almuerzo a nuestra mesa y quizás caminara un poco conmigo. De esa manera, en cualquier momento que Juvia estuviera cerca, lo único que tendría que hacer era acercarme un poco más a Erza y las cosas fluirían por sí mismas. Lo que pasó, sin embargo, fue que Erza se tomó las cosas demasiado en serio. Se fue por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo —incluyendo Juvia— que estábamos enamorados.

En muy poco tiempo Juvia y Erza se metieron en una especie de pelea de gatas, y mientras Erza estaba recuperándose de eso, mi supuesto amigo Loke —quien había sido parte de este plan— le contó a ella lo que yo estaba haciendo. Él siempre lo negó, pero ya he aprendido que su código de honor es fácilmente roto por mujeres llorosas.

Esa tarde, la directora intentó interrogarme, pero yo no pescaría el cebo. Sólo le dije que lo sentía una y otra vez, y que realmente no entendía lo que había sucedido. Finalmente me dejó ir.

Erza lloró durante días, y me seguía a todas partes lloriqueando y haciéndome sentir como un verdadero imbécil, lo que era aún peor que tener a Juvia como una sombra. Todo se resolvió alrededor de una semana después. Sin embargo, cuando Erza me dejó oficialmente, y comenzó a salir con Jerald. Entonces Juvia comenzó con sus ojitos de nuevo, y yo estaba de vuelta en el punto de partida.

Ahora, en sexto grado, las cosas han cambiado, aunque es difícil decir si han mejorado o no. No me acuerdo de Juvia persiguiéndome, pero sí la recuerdo oliéndome .Sí, amigo, dije oliendo.

Y puedes culpar de eso a nuestro maestro, el Sr. Mertins. Me pegó a Juvia como pegamento. El señor Mertins tiene una especie de doctorado en la distribución de asientos o algo así, porque él analizó, escrutó y prácticamente bautizó cada uno de nuestros asientos. Y por supuesto que decidió sentar a Juvia justo a mi lado.

Juvia Loxer es el tipo de persona molesta que suma puntos al hacerte saber que es inteligente. Su mano es la primera en levantarse; sus respuestas son generalmente disertaciones completas; sus proyectos siempre son entregados tempranos y eso se utiliza como un arma en contra del resto de la clase.

Los profesores suelen sostener en alto sus trabajos mientras dicen—: Esto es lo que estoy buscando, clase. Este es un trabajo ejemplo de una A+

Añádele todo el crédito extra al considerar que tiene calificaciones perfectas, y juro que nunca ha conseguido menos del 120% en cualquier asignatura. Pero después de que el Sr. Mertins sentó a Juvia a mi lado, su molesto conocimiento de todas las materias llegó en el momento perfecto. Verás, de repente todas las perfectas respuestas de Juvia, escritas en perfecta cursiva, estaban justo al otro lado del pasillo, justo una mirada más allá. No creerías el número de respuestas que enganché de ella. Comencé a recibi en todo. ¡Genial!

Pero entonces, el señor Mertins retiró el cambio. Tenía una idea nueva para la "optimización de latitud y longitud posicional", y cuando todo finalmente se estableció, estaba sentado justo en frente de Juvia Loxer.

Corresponde a un trabajo con pocas faltas. Penúltima calificación más alta. Aquí es donde entra en juego ese olfateo maniático. Se inclinaba hacia adelante y olfateaba mi cabello. El borde de su nariz prácticamente tocaba mi cuero cabelludo y sniff-sniff-sniff.

Traté de darle un codazo y patadas. Intenté quitar mi silla de su camino o poner mi mochila entre el asiento y yo. Nada ayudó. Ella sólo se inclinaba un poco más y sniff-sniff-sniff.

Finalmente le pedí al Sr. Mertins un cambio, pero él no lo haría. Algo acerca de no querer perturbar el delicado equilibrio de las energías educativas. Lo que sea. Me he quedado atrapado en su olfateo. Y como yo no podía verle perfectamente sus respuestas, mis calificaciones se desplomaron. Especialmente en ortografía.

Entonces una vez, durante un examen, Juvia estaba en medio de un olfateo a mi cabello cuando se dio cuenta de que me había equivocado en deletrear una palabra. Un montón de palabras.

De pronto, el olfateo se detuvo y comenzaron los susurros.

Al principio no lo podía creer. Juvia Loxer, ¿haciendo trampa? Pero, efectivamente, estaba deletreando palabras para mí, justo en mi oído.

Juvia siempre había sido astuta a la hora de oler, lo que realmente me molestaba porque nunca nadie se dio cuenta, pero cuando era igualmente astuta para darme respuestas, todo estaba bien para mí.

Lo malo fue que empecé a contar con sus deletreos en mi oído. Quiero decir, ¿por qué estudiar cuando no tienes por qué hacerlo? Pero después de un tiempo, la adopción de todas esas respuestas me hizo sentir una especie de deuda con ella. ¿Cómo puedes decirle a alguien que se aparte o que deje de olfatearte cuando se lo debes? Es algo, tú sabes, incorrecto.

Así que me pasé el sexto grado en algún lugar entre la incomodidad y la infelicidad, pero seguí pensando en que el año que venía las cosas serían diferentes. Estaríamos en la secundaria —una gran escuela—, en diferentes clases. Sería un mundo con demasiadas personas, como para volver a preocuparse por ver a Juvia Loxer de nuevo.

¡Finalmente, todo terminaría!

o-o-o-o

La primera vez que conocí a Gray Fullbuster, flipé. Sinceramente, solo un vistazo hacia él y me convertí en una lunática. Son sus ojos. Algo en sus ojos. Son azules, enmarcados en la negrura de sus pestañas; son deslumbrantes. Absolutamente impresionantes.

Han pasado más de seis años, y aprendí hace mucho tiempo a ocultar mis sentimientos, pero ¡oh, los primeros días! ¡Esos primeros años! Yo pensaba que iba a morir por la ansiedad de querer estar con él.

Dos días antes de comenzar segundo grado es cuando comenzó, a pesar de que la anticipación comenzó semanas antes —después que mi madre había dicho que una familia con un chico de mi edad llegaría a vivir a la casa al otro lado de la calle.

El campamento de fútbol había terminado, y yo había estado tan aburrida porque no había nadie, absolutamente nadie, en el barrio para jugar. Oh, había niños, pero cada uno de ellos era mayor que yo. Eso era excelente para mis hermanos, pero me dejaba en casa, completamente sola.

Mi madre estaba allí, pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer que patear una pelota de fútbol. Así fue como me lo dijo. En ese momento yo pensaba que no había nada mejor en el mundo que dar patadas a un balón de fútbol, especialmente no lavar la ropa, o los platos, o pasar la aspiradora, pero no madre no estaba de acuerdo. Y el peligro de estar en casa a solas con ella era que me reclutaba para ayudarla a lavar o sacudir el polvo, y ella no toleraría el golpeteo de un balón alrededor de la casa mientras se movía de tarea a tarea.

Para estar segura, esperé afuera por semanas, por si acaso los vecinos llegaban antes. Literalmente, fueron semanas. Me entretuve jugando al fútbol con nuestro perro, Champ.

Mayoritariamente sólo bloqueaba, debido a que un perro no puede patear y hacer un gol, exactamente, pero de vez en cuando la paraba con su nariz. Sin embargo, el aroma de una pelota debe abrumar a un perro, porque eventualmente Champ intenta morderla, para luego dejarla.

Cuando el camión de mudanza de los Fullbuster finalmente llegó, todo el mundo en mi familia estaba feliz. "La pequeña Juvia" finalmente iba a tener un compañero de juegos.

Mi madre, por ser la adulta verdaderamente sensata que es, me hizo esperar más de una hora antes de ir a su encuentro. —Dales la oportunidad de estirar las piernas, Juvia —dijo ella—. Querrán algún tiempo para adaptarse —ni siquiera me permite ver desde el patio—. Te conozco, cariño. De alguna manera esa pelota acabará en su patio y solo tendrás que ir a recuperarla.

Así que me quedé mirando desde la ventana, y cada pocos minutos preguntaba:

—¿Ahora?

—Dales un poco más de tiempo, ¿sí?

Entonces el teléfono sonó. Y en el momento que estuve segura de que ella estaba lo suficientemente ocupada con su conversación, le pregunté—: ¿Ahora?

Asintió con la cabeza y susurró—: Está bien, ¡pero tómalo con calma! Estaré allí en un minuto. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía simplemente caminar para cruzar la calle, pero intenté duramente ser civilizada mientras llegaba al camión de mudanzas. Me quedé mirando desde afuera por un período record de tiempo, ¡lo que fue demasiado difícil porque ahí estaba él! ¡A mitad de camino! Mi nuevo mejor amigo, Gray Fullbuster.

Gray realmente no estaba haciendo mucho de nada. Estaba más bien colgando hacia atrás, mirando a su padre mientras éste movía cajas hacia la rampa del camión. Recuerdo que me sentí mal por el señor Fullbuster, porque parecía agotado moviendo todas las cajas él solo.

También recuerdo que él y Gray llevaban a juego camisetas de polo de color turquesa, lo que me pareció muy lindo. Realmente ya no pude aguantar más, saludé—: ¡Hola! —hacia la camioneta, lo que hizo que Gray saltara y luego, rápido como un grillo, se pusiera a empujar una caja como si hubiera estado trabajando todo el tiempo.

Podría decir por la forma en que se veía tan culpable de no estar trabajando cuando debía, que estaba cansado de hacerlo. ¡Probablemente había estado moviendo cosas por días! Era fácil ver que necesitaba un descanso. ¡Necesitaba un poco de jugo! Algo.

También era fácil ver que el Sr. Fullbuster no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Él lo mantendría en movimiento hasta que se derrumbara, y para entonces Gray podría estar muerto. ¡Muerto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de mudarse!

Aquella tragedia fue la que catapultó dentro del camión. ¡Tenía que ayudar! ¡Tenía que salvarlo!

Cuando llegué a su lado para ayudarle a empujar la caja hacia adelante, el pobre muchacho estaba tan agotado que se hizo a un lado y me dejó tomar el control. El sr. Fullbuster no quería que ayudara, pero al menos había salvado a Gray . Había estado en el camión de mudanzas no más de tres minutos, cuando su padre lo mandó a ayudar a su madre a desempacar las cosas dentro de la casa.

Perseguí a Gray por la pasarela, y ahí fue cuando todo cambió. Lo alcancé y lo agarré del brazo, intentando detenerlo para que pudiéramos jugar un poco antes de que se metiera a su casa, y la siguiente cosa que sé es que él está sosteniendo mi mano, mirando directamente a mis ojos.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Simplemente dejó de latir. Y por primera vez en mi vida tuve aquella sensación. Ya sabes, como que todo el mundo se mueve a tú alrededor, todo por debajo de ti, todo dentro de ti, y tú estás flotando. Flotando en el aire. Y lo único que te impide irte a la deriva son los ojos de la otra persona. Están conectados a los tuyos por una fuerza física invisible que los sostiene, mientras todo el mundo se arremolina y da vueltas y cae por completo.

Casi me dieron mi primer beso ese día. Estoy segura de ello. Pero entonces su madre salió por la puerta principal y él estaba tan avergonzado que sus mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas, y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba escondido en el baño.

Estaba esperándolo cuando su hermana, Ultear, me vio en el pasillo. Ella parecía grande y madura para mí, y como quería saber lo que estaba pasando, le conté un poco de todo. No debería haberlo hecho, sin embargo, porque fue hasta la puerta del baño y comenzó a burlarse ferozmente de Gray .

— ¡Oye, hermanito! —llamó a través de la puerta— ¡Hay una chica caliente esperando por ti! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Miedo a que te contagie los piojos? ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! Le di un tirón a su brazo y le dije que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, por lo que finalmente sólo me fui.

Encontré a mi madre afuera, conversando con la Sra. Fullbuster. Mamá le había dado un hermoso sorbete de limón, el cual se suponía que sería nuestro postre esta noche. El azúcar glass se miraba suave y blanca, y el pastel aún estaba caliente, enviando un dulce aroma a limón por el aire.

¡Mi boca se hacía agua de solo mirarlo! Pero estaba en las manos de la señora Fullbuster, y yo sabía que no volvería a nuestra casa. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar comer los olores mientras las escuchaba charlar acerca de tiendas de comestibles y pronósticos del tiempo.

Después de eso mamá y yo nos fuimos a casa. Fue muy extraño. Después de todo, no había llegado a jugar con Gray . Todo lo que sabía era que sus ojos eran de un azul vertiginoso, que tenía una hermana que no era de fiar, y que casi me había dormí esa noche pensando en el beso que pudo haber sido. ¿Cómo se siente un beso, de todos modos? De alguna manera

yo sabía que no iba a ser como los que había recibido de mamá o papá al acostarme. La misma especie, tal vez, pero una bestia total y radicalmente diferente, seguramente. Así como sólo la ciencia podía poner a un lobo y un galgo en el mismo árbol genealógico.

Mirando atrás hacia segundo grado, me gusta pensar que era por lo mejor en parte la curiosidad científica lo que me hacía perseguir es beso, pero para ser honesta, eran probablemente más esos ojos azules. A lo largo del segundo y tercer grado no podía parar de perseguirlo, de sentarme a su lado, de sólo querer estar más cerca de él.

Por el cuarto grado fue cuando aprendí a controlarme. La visión de él —el pensamiento de él—, seguían provocando zumbidos en mi corazón, pero mis piernas ya no lo perseguían. Yo simplemente miraba, pensaba y soñaba.

Pero entonces, en el quinto grado, Erza Scarlet entró en escena. Erza Scarlet es una boba. Una quejica, chismosa, una traidora que decía una cosa a una persona y lo opuesto a otra. Ahora que estamos en secundaria, ella es la diva indiscutible del drama, pero incluso en primaria sabía cómo actuar.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de educación física, yo no la vi correr ni una sola vez. En cambio, ella se metería en su "delicado" papel, diciendo que su cuerpo colapsaría si corría o saltaba o se ó. Cada año. Debía llevar alguna nota médica y asegurarse de desmayarse delante del profesor los primeros díasdel año, después de lo cual quedaba eximida de cualquier cosa que implicara músculos en movimiento. Ella ni siquiera levantaba su propia silla al final de la clase. Los únicos músculos que movía regularmente eran los que estaban alrededor de su boca, los cuales trabajaban sin parar. Si hubiera olimpiadas de

hablar, Erza Scarlet barrería el evento.

Bueno, al menos ganaría el oro y la plata —una medalla para cada lado de la boca. Lo que me molestaba de ella no era el hecho de que se eximiera de educación física —¿quién querría estar en su equipo, de cualquier forma? Lo que me molestaba era que cualquier persona que la mirara sabría que era el asma, o tobillos débiles o su "delicado ser" lo que la detenía. Era su cabello. Tenía montañas de cabello, torcido a este lado o a este otro, recortado y moldeado, trenzado o arremolinado. Sus coletas competían con las de los caballos de carrusel. Y en los días en que lo dejaba colgando sobre sus hombros, había una especie de oscilación que lo hacía lucir como una manta, por lo que prácticamente todo lo que se veía de su cara era su nariz.

Buena suerte jugando foursquare con una manta sobre tu solución para Erza Scarlet era ignorarla, lo que funcionó muy bien hasta la mitad del quinto grado, cuando la vi sosteniendo la mano de Gray .

Mi Gray . El que todavía estaba avergonzado por sostener mi mano dos días antes de entrar a segundo grado. El que todavía era demasiado tímido para decir mucho más que hola. El que todavía estaba caminando por ahí con mi primer beso.

¿Cómo podía haber Erza infiltrado su mano en la de Gray ? ¡Esa pequeña princesa prepotente no tenía nada que hacer al aferrarse a él de esa manera!

Gray miraba por encima de su hombro de vez en cuando, mientras caminaban juntos, buscándome. Mi primer pensamiento fue que me estaba diciendo que lo sentía. Entonces me di cuenta de que él necesitaba mi ayuda. Por supuesto, ¡eso es lo que tenía que ser! Erza Scarlet era demasiado delicada para sacudírsela de encima, y demasiado inquieta para empujarla lejos. Ella se desentrañaría llorando, y oh, ¡qué vergüenza sería para él! No, no se trataba de un trabajo que un niño pudiera ejecutar con gracia. Este era un trabajo para una chica.

Ni siquiera me molesté en comprobar si había alrededor alguna otra candidata —la tenía fuera de él en dos segundos. Gray se escapó en el momento en que estuvo libre, pero Erza no lo hizo. ¡Oh, no-no-no! Ella vino hacia mí, arañando, tirando y retorciendo todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, diciéndome que Gray era de ella y que no había manera de que ella lo dejara ir. Qué delicadeza.

Tenía la esperanza de que los profesores vinieran y vieran a la verdadera Erza Scarlet en acción, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando alguien llegó a la escena. Tenía a Fluffy sujeta con una llave de cabeza, con su brazo torcido detrás de su espalda, y ninguno de sus graznidos me haría soltarla... al menos hasta que la profesora llegó.

Al final, Erza se fue a casa temprano con un caso grave de cabello revuelto, mientras que yo le dije mi punto de vista a la directora. La Sra. Shultz es una señora robusta que probablemente en secreto aprecia el valor de una patada bien colocada, y aunque me dijo que tenía que dejar que los demás arreglaran sus propios dilemas, definitivamente entendió todo acerca de Erza Scarlet y su cabello. Me dijo que le agradaría si yo tuviera el suficiente autocontrol para no hacer nada más que frenarla.

Erza estuvo de vuelta al día siguiente con la cabeza llena de trenzas. Y por supuesto, todo el mundo comenzó a susurrar acerca de mí, pero yo simplemente los ignoré. Los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. Gray no fue a ningún lado cerca de ella durante el resto del añ no quiere decir que Gray me cogió de la mano después de eso, pero comenzó a ser un poco más amable. Especialmente en sexto año, después de que el sr. Mertins nos sentara uno al lado del otro en la tercera fila de atrá junto a Gray era agradable. Él era agradable. Me decía "hola, Juvia" todas las mañanas, y de vez en cuando lo pillaba mirándome. Siempre se sonrojaba y volvía a su propio trabajo, y yo no podía evitar sonreír. Era tan tímido. ¡Y tan lindo!

Nos hablábamos más, también. Especialmente después de que el Sr. Mertins lo sentara delante de mí. Aquel profesor tenía una política de detención por la ortografía, en la que si fallabas más de siete palabras cada veinticinco, debías pasar el almuerzo dentro con él, escribiendo esas palabras una y otra y otra y otra vez.

La presión de la detención hizo que Gray entrara en pánico. Y a pesar de que mi consciencia se molestaba, me inclinaba y le susurraba las respuestas, con la esperanza de que tal vez podría pasar el almuerzo con él en su lugar. Su pelo olía a sandía, y sus lóbulos de las orejas tenían pelusa. Suave vello rubio. Y me pregunté acerca de eso. ¿Cómo un chico con el pelo tan negro tiene vellos rubios en las orejas? ¿Qué hace ahí, de todos modos? Revisé mis propios lóbulos en el espejo, pero no pude encontrar nada de nada en ellos, y tampoco pude hacerlo en las orejas de otras personas.

Pensé en preguntarle al Sr. Mertins acerca de las pelusas en los lóbulos de las orejas cuando discutíamos la evolución de la ciencia, pero no lo hice. En cambio, me pasé el año susurrando palabras deletreadas, oliendo sandía, y preguntándome si alguna vez iba a recibir mi beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Amigo, ¡Cuidado!

El séptimo grado trajo cambios consigo, está bien, pero el más grande de ellos no pasó en la escuela — fue en casa. El abuelo Makarao vino a vivir con nosotros. Al principio fue un poco extraño porque ninguno de nosotros lo conocía realmente. Excepto por Mamá, claro. Y a pesar de que ella había pasado el último año tratando de convencernos de que él es un gran hombre, por lo que puedo decir, lo que más le gusta hacer es mirar todo por la ventana de enfrente.

No hay mucho ahí excepto el patio delantero de los Loxer, pero puedes encontrarlo ahí, observando, día o noche, sentado en el gran sillón que vino con él, mirando a través de la ventana.

Bueno, también lee las novelas de Tom Clancy y los periódicos, resuelve los crucigramas y revisa sus facturas, pero todas esas cosas son sólo distracciones. Sin dar ninguna justificación, el hombre miraba a la ventana hasta que se quedaba dormido. No es que haya nada malo en eso, pero parece tan… aburrido.

Mamá dice que mira a la ventana porque extraña a la abuela, pero eso no es algo que el abuelo haya discutido conmigo nunca. De hecho, él nunca había discutido mucho conmigo acerca de nada hasta hace unos meses cuando leyó algo acerca de Juvia en el periódico.

Ahora, Juvia Loxer no había estado en la primera plana del Mayfield Times por ser una Einstein de octavo grado, como se podría sospechar. No, mi amigo, ella apareció en la primera plana porque se negaba a bajarse de un árbol de sicomoro.

No es que yo podría distinguir entre un sicomoro y otros árboles, pero Juvia, claro, sabía qué clase de árbol era y tenía que hacérselo saber a cada criatura viviente mientras estaba despierta.

Así que este árbol, éste árbol de sicomoro, estaba colina arriba en un espacio de estacionamiento vació en la calle Collier, y era enorme. Enorme y feo. Estaba torcido, y lleno de nudos e inclinado, y yo seguía esperando que se lo llevara el viento.

Un día el año pasado, ya tenía suficiente de escucharla hablar acerca del estúpido árbol. Salí y le dije que no era un magnifico árbol de sicomoro, que era, en realidad, el árbol más horrible conocido por el hombre. ¿Y sabes que dijo? Dijo que yo era corto de vista. ¡Corto de vista!

Esto viniendo de la chica que vivía en la casa más fea de todo el vecindario. Tenían plantas creciendo en las ventanas, mala hierba saliendo de todo el lugar y un corral de animales corriendo salvajemente. Hablo de perros, gatos, gallinas, incluso serpientes. Lo juro por Dios, sus hermanos tienen una boa en su cuarto. Ellos me llevaron ahí cuando tenía como diez y me hicieron ver como se comía una rata. Una viva, rata de ojos brillantes y pequeños.

Ellos la levantaron en el aire sosteniéndola de la cola, y se la tragó, la boa se la tragó entera. La serpiente me dio pesadillas por un mes completo.

De todas maneras, normalmente no me preocuparía mucho por el jardín de alguien, pero el desastre de los Loxer molestaba a mi papá demasiado, y canalizaba su frustración en nuestro patio. Él decía que era nuestra obligación como vecinos enseñarles cómo debería lucir un patio.

Así que mientras Bose y Sue estaban ocupados cuidando a su boa, yo tenía que podar nuestro patio, luego barrer las aceras y limpiar la canaleta, lo cual es un poco exagerado si me lo preguntas. Y tú pensarías que el papá de Juvia — el cual es grande, fuerte, y un tipo de albañilería— arreglaría el lugar, pero no. Según mi mamá, el pasa su tiempo libre pintando.

Sus paisajes no me parecían tan especiales, pero a juzgar por el precio, él piensa mucho en ellos. Los vemos cada año en la Feria de Magnolia, y mis padres siempre dicen lo mismo: ―El mundo tendría más belleza si mejor arreglaran su patio.‖

Mamá y la mamá de Juvia hablan un poco. Creo que mi mamá siente lástima por la Sra. Loxer — ella dice que se casó con un soñador, y por eso, uno de los dos siempre será infeliz.

Lo que sea. Tal vez el sentido de la belleza de Juvia había sido destruido por su padre y nada de esto era su culpa, pero Juvia siempre había pensado que el árbol de sicomoro era un regalo de Dios para los pequeños rincones del universo.

Cuando íbamos en tercero y cuarto grado ella solía jugar alrededor del árbol con sus hermanos, en las ramas o cortando grandes pedazos de corteza para poder deslizarse por debajo de su camioneta. Parecía que jugaban cada vez que mi mamá y yo pasábamos con el carro. Juvia siempre se estaba balanceando en las ramas, lista para caer y romperse cada hueso que había en su cuerpo, mientras nosotros estábamos en el semáforo, y mi mamá movía la cabeza diciendo, ―¡Nunca subas a ese árbol! ¿Me escuchaste, Gray ? ¡Nunca quiero verte haciendo algo así! Y tú tampoco Ultear.

Eso es demasiado peligroso. Mi hermana ponía los ojos en blanco y decía, ―Si, claro‖, mientras me pegaba a la ventana y rezaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara antes de que Juvia dijera mi nombre para que el mundo entero lo escuchara.

Yo sí había intentado trepar el árbol una vez en quinto grado. Fue un día después de que Juvia rescatara a mi cometa de su follaje come-juguetes. Ella trepó millas arriba para salvarla, y cuando bajó, se portó muy bien al respecto. No tomó la cometa como prisionera como temía que lo hiciera.

Solamente me la dio y se fue. Estaba aliviado, pero también me sentí un poco patético. Cuando vi que mi cometa estaba atrapada, estaba seguro que lo dejaría ahí. Pero Juvia no. Ella subió y bajó rápidamente. Hombre, era vergonzoso. Así que hice una imagen mental de qué tan alto había trepado, y al siguiente día me subí y la rebasé por al menos dos ramas.

Subí más allá del tronco, pasé por unas cuantas ramas, y entonces — sólo para saber cómo iba — miré hacia abajo. ¡Error! Se sentía como si estuviera en lo alto del Empire State sin una soga que me sostuviera. Traté de mirar hacia arriba donde había estado la cometa, pero no tenía caso. De verdad era un cobarde cuando se trataba de trepar árboles.

Y entonces la secundaria empezó y mi sueño de librarme de Juvia se hizo polvo. Tuve que tomar el autobús escolar y ya-sabesquién también se subió. Había como ocho niños todos juntos esperando en la parada del autobús, lo cual creó una zona de topes, pero no era una zona de confort. Juvia siempre trataba de pararse a lado de mí, o hablarme, o mortificarme de alguna manera.

Y entonces empezó a trepar. La chica está en séptimo grado, y está trepando un árbol —muy, muy alto. ¿Y por qué hace eso? ¿Para que pueda gritarnos desde arriba que el autobús está a ¡Cinco! ¡Cuatro! ¡Tres! cuadras? Relatar el tráfico detalladamente desde un árbol —lo que cualquier chico quisiera escuchar a la primera hora de la mañana.

Trataba de que me subiera al árbol con ella también. ―¡Gray , ven! ¡No creerás todos los colores que hay! ¡Es absolutamente magnifico! ¡Gray , tienes que venir!‖

Sí, ya podía escucharlo: ―Gray y Juvia sentados en un árbol…‖ ¿Nunca iba a poder dejar el segundo grado atrás?

Una mañana estaba específicamente no mirando hacia arriba cuando de la nada se balancea desde una rama y prácticamente me noquea. ¡Infarto! Tiré mi mochila, me torcí el cuello y eso lo hizo. Me negué a tener que esperar debajo de ese árbol con ese maniático mono en libertad otra vez. Empecé a salir de la casa al último minuto. Inventé mi propia parada del bus, y cuando lo veía estacionarse, corría colina arriba y me subía.

Sin Juvia, sin problemas. Y eso, mi amigo, me ayudó lo que restaba del séptimo año y casi el octavo también, hasta un día hace algunos meses. Eso pasó cuando escuché una conmoción a lo alto de la colina y pude ver varios grandes camiones estacionados en la calle Collier, justo donde el autobús se detenía. Ahí estaban algunos hombre gritándole a Juvia, quien estaba, claro, cinco historias arriba en ese árbol.

Todos los otros niños se comenzaron a reunir debajo del árbol también y podía escuchar cómo le gritaban que se tenía que bajar. Ella estaba bien — eso era obvio para cualquier persona que tuviera un par de orejas — pero no podía descifrar por qué se estaban peleando.

Subí la colina, y mientras me estaba acercando, vi qué era lo que los hombres estaban sosteniendo. Me di cuenta rápidamente de cuál era la razón por la que Juvia se negaba a bajar el árbol.

Motosierras. No me malinterpreten, ¿está bien? El árbol era feo, un mutante lleno de ramas hechas nudos. La chica discutiendo con esos hombres era Juvia — la chica más molesta, mandona y sabelotodo del mundo. Pero de la nada mi estómago me falló completamente. Juvia amaba ese árbol. Estúpido, eso era, ella amaba ese árbol, y cortarlo sería como cortar su corazón. Todo mundo trataba de razonar con ella. Incluso yo. Pero ella dijo que no bajaría, nunca, y entonces trató de hablar con nosotros.

—Gray , ¡por favor! Ven arriba conmigo. ¡Ellos no lo cortarán si todos estamos arriba! Por un segundo lo consideré. Pero entonces el autobús llegó y me convencí a mí mismo de no hacerlo. No era mi árbol, y a pesar de que ella actuara como si sí, tampoco era suyo.

Nos subimos al camión y la dejamos ahí, pero la escuela fue un desperdicio. No podía dejar de pensar en Juvia. ¿Seguiría en ese árbol? ¿La arrestarían?

Cuando el autobús nos dejó en la tarde, Juvia se había ido y también la mitad del árbol. La coronilla, donde se había atorado mi cometa, su lugar favorito — se había ido.

Los miramos trabajar por un tiempo, el bombardeo de las motosierras, echando humo como si sólo masticaran madera. El árbol lucía ladeado y desnudo, y después de unos minutos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí que iba a llorar. Llorar. Por el estúpido árbol que odiaba.

Fui a casa y traté de olvidarme de eso, pero seguía preguntándome que pasó. ¿Debí haberme subido al árbol con ella? ¿Habría hecho algún bien al hacer eso? Pensé llamar a Juvia para decirle que me sentía mal porque cortaron el árbol, pero no lo hice. Habría sido muy, no sé, raro.

Ella no apareció la mañana siguiente en la parada del autobús y tampoco lo tomó de regreso en la tarde. Entonces esa noche, después de cenar, mi abuelo me llamó para que fuera a la sala. Él no me llamó mientras yo andaba por ahí (eso habría sido confundido por tratar de ser amistoso). Lo que hizo fue hablar con mi mamá, y luego ella me habló a mí.

— No sé de qué se trata, cariño— me dijo—. Tal vez ya está listo para conocerte un poco más. Genial. El hombre había tenido un año y medio para convertirse en conocido, y decide tratar de hablarme hasta ahora. Pero no podía ignorarlo.

Mi abuelo era un gran hombre con gran nariz y un peinado con su cabello hacia atrás, con sal y pimienta. Se la vive en la casa con pantuflas y una sudadera de deportes, y nunca lo había visto sin bigote. Aparte de tener una nariz abultada sus manos también lo eran, pero lo que te hace darte cuenta de que tan fornido está, es su anillo de bodas. Esa cosa nunca se la va a quitar, y a pesar de que mi mamá me dice que así debería ser, yo creo que tiene que deshacerse de él. Unos kilos más y ese anillo va a hacer que se le caiga el dedo.

Cuando lo fui a ver, sus grandes manos estaban entrelazadas, con el periódico descansando en sus piernas, y dije:— ¿Abuelo? ¿Querías verme?

— Siéntate hijo. ¿Hijo? La mitad del tiempo parece que no sabe quién soy, y

¿ahora de repente me dice ―Hijo‖? Me senté en la silla opuesta a él y esperé.

— Cuéntame sobre tu amiga Juvia Loxer.

— ¿Juvia? Ella no es exactamente mi amiga…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó. Calmado. Como si tuviera un conocimiento previo de eso.

Empecé a justificarlo todo, entonces me detuve y pregunté:— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Él abrió el periódico y presionó sobre un pliegue, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Juvia había salido en la primera plana del Magnolia Times. Había una enorme foto de ella sobre el árbol rodeada de la brigada de bomberos y de policías, y luego unas fotos más pequeñas que no podía ver bien.

— ¿Puedo ver eso?

Lo dobló y me lo dio.

— ¿Por qué ella no es tu amiga, Gray ?

— Porque ella es…— sacudí mi cabeza y dije—Tienes que conocer a Juvia.

— Me gustaría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Porque esa niña tiene agallas de hierro. ¿Por qué no la invitas a la casa alguna vez?

— ¿Agallas de hierro? Abuelo, no entiendes. Esa chica es un dolor de cabeza. ¡Es una presumida, es una sabelotodo y es insistente más allá de la razón!

— No me digas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Así es! ¡Y me ha estado acosando desde segundo grado!

Frunció el ceño, miró a la ventana y preguntó:

— ¿Han vivido aquí todo ese tiempo?

— ¡Creo que todos nacieron ahí!

Frunció el ceño un poco más antes de que me volviera a mirar.

— Una chica como esa no es vecina de cualquiera, ¿sabes?

— ¡Qué suerte tienen!

Me examinó, larga y fuertemente.

— ¿Qué? — pero no se estremeció. Sólo seguía mirándome, y no pude aguantar su mirada; tuve que voltearme.

Ten en cuenta que esta era la primera verdadera conversación que habíamos tenido. Era la primera vez que había hecho el esfuerzo de hablar conmigo acerca de otra cosa que no fuera pasarle la sal. ¿Y lo que quiere es conocerme? ¡No! ¡Quiere saber de Juvia!

No podía solo levantarme e irme, a pesar de que eso era lo que quería hacer. De alguna manera sabía que si lo hacía, él renunciaría a hablarme en lo absoluto. Incluso acerca de la sal.

Así que me quedé ahí, sentado, sintiéndome torturado de alguna forma. ¿Estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Cómo podría estar enojado conmigo? ¡No había hecho nada malo!

Cuando volteé a verlo, él solo estaba sentado ahí sosteniendo el periódico hacía mí. —Lee esto — dijo—. Sin prejuicios. Lo tomé, y cuando volvió a ver a la ventana, ya lo sabía —Había sido despedido.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, estaba enojado. Azoté la puerta de mi cuarto y me tendí en la cama, y después de echar humo por los oídos acerca de mi excusa con el abuelo, puse el periódico debajo del último cajón de mi escritorio. Como si necesitara saber más acerca de Juvia Loxer.

En la cena mi mamá me preguntó por qué estaba de mal humor, y dirigía su mirada hacia mí y luego hacía el abuelo. Parecía que el abuelo no necesitaba sal, lo cual era algo bueno porque tal vez se la hubiera aventado.

Mi hermana y mi papá estaban en su mundo, como usualmente. Excepto que Ultear comió dos pasas de su ensalada de zanahoria, y después peló la piel y la carne de la ala de su pollo y comió el cartílago del hueso, mientras que mi papá llenaba el aire hablando sobre unas políticas de la oficina y como era necesario cambiar los cargos de administración.

Nadie lo estaba escuchando — nadie lo hace cuando él empieza a hablar sobre si-yo-mandara-en-el-circo — pero por primera vez mamá ni siquiera estaba pretendiendo. Por primera vez no estaba tratando de convencer a Ultear de que la cena estaba deliciosa. Sólo seguía viéndome a mí y al abuelo, tratando de descifrar por qué estábamos enojados entre nosotros.

No es que hubiera algo por lo cual enojarnos. ¿Qué le había hecho de todas maneras? Nada. Pero lo estaba, lo sabía. Y ahora yo estaba evitando a toda costa el contacto visual hasta la mitad de la cena, cuando le eché un vistazo. Él estaba examinándome, bien. Y a pesar de que no era una mala mirada, o una pesada mirada, era, ya sabes, firme.

Continua. Y me parecía extraño. ¿Qué le pasaba? No lo volví a ver otra vez. Ni a mi mamá. Sólo volví a comer y pretendí que escuchaba a mi papá. Y en la primera oportunidad que tuve, me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto.

Estaba planeando llamar a mi amigo Loke como usualmente lo hacía cuando me sentía mal acerca de algo. Incluso le marqué, pero, no sé. Sólo colgué.Y después mi mama entró, y pretendí que estaba durmiendo. No había hecho eso en años. Toda la noche fue así de rara. Sólo quería que me dejaran solo.

Juvia no estaba en la parada del autobús al día siguiente. O la mañana del viernes. Ella estaba en la escuela, pero nunca lo sabías si es que no observabas de verdad. Ella no levantaba su mano intentando que el profesor le hiciera caso o que estuviera a cargo en el cambio de clases por los pasillos. No hacía una opinión no solicitada para los comentarios del profesor o trataba de pelear con los que se metían a la fila de la leche. Solo se sentaba. Callada.

Me dije a mi mismo que debería estar agradecido por eso — era como si ella no estuviera ahí, ¿no era eso lo que siempre quise?

Pero de todas maneras, me sentía mal. Acerca de su árbol, acerca de cómo se apresuraba para comer en la librería sola, por cómo sus ojos estaban hinchados. Y quería decirle, hombre, lo siento por tu árbol de sicomoro, pero las palabras parecían no salir. Para la mitad de la siguiente semana, ya habían terminado de quitar el árbol. Ellos limpiaron el espacio y aún trataron de tirar todo, pero aquel imbécil no se movería, entonces terminaron moliéndolo abajo en la suciedad.

Juvia seguía sin aparecer en la parada del autobús, y para cuando se terminó la semana, Loke me dijo que se iba en bicicleta. Que la había visto por el camino dos veces en la semana, poniéndole la cadena a su bicicleta vieja de diez velocidades.

Pensé que volvería. Era un camino largo hasta la escuela secundaria Fairy Tail, y una vez que superara lo del árbol, empezaría a tomar el autobús otra vez. Incluso me encontraba a mí mismo buscándola. Sin vigilar, sólo mirando.

Entonces un día llovió y pensé que era seguro que ella tomara el autobús, pero no. Loke dijo que la había visto andar en su bici con un gran poncho amarillo, y en matemáticas me di cuenta que sus pantalones seguían mojados rodillas para abajo.

Cuando salimos de matemáticas, la comencé a seguir para decirle que debería optar por el bus otra vez, pero me detuve a mí mismo justo a tiempo. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué Juvia no malinterpretaría cualquier pequeño comentario amistoso? Wow, espera, amigo, ¡cuídate! Era mejor dejarlo así. Después de todo, lo último que necesitaba era que Juvia Loxer pensara que yo la extrañaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : El árbol de sicomoro

Amo ver a mi papá pintar. O en realidad, amo escucharlo hablar mientras pinta. Las palabras siempre salen suaves pero de alguna manera fuertes cuando frota los pinceles contra las capas del paisaje.

No triste. Cansado, tal vez, pero calmado. Mi papá no tiene un estudio ni nada así, y desde que la cochera está llena de cosas que todo mundo piensa que necesita pero nadie usa, él pinta afuera.

Afuera es donde están los mejores paisajes, sólo que no están ni un poco cerca de la casa. Así que lo que hace es mantener una cámara en la camioneta. Su trabajo de albañil lo lleva a muchas diferentes locaciones, y siempre está atento para encontrar un gran amanecer o atardecer, o incluso un claro campo con ovejas o vacas. Entonces toma una de las fotos, lo pone encima del caballete y lo pinta.

Los paisajes quedan bien, pero siempre he sentido un poco de lástima hacia él, tener que pintar hermosas escenas en nuestro patio trasero, el cual no es exactamente pintoresco. Nunca fue realmente un patio, pero después de que comenzamos a criar gallinas, las cosas no mejoraron.

Papá no parece estar observando el patio o las gallinas cuando está pintando. Aunque, tampoco parece estar viendo la foto o el lienzo. Es algo mucho más grande. Tiene esta mirada en sus ojos en la que parece que ha traspasado el patio, el vecindario, el mundo. Y mientas sus grandes y callosas manos tocan el lienzo con su pincel, es como si su cuerpo estuviera poseído por alguna gracia espiritual.

Cuando era pequeña, mi papá me dejaba sentarme a lado de él en el pórtico mientras él pintaba, siempre y cuando me mantuviera callada. No era fácil para mí estar callada, pero me di cuenta de que después de cinco o diez minutos sin decir nada, él comenzaba a hablar. Aprendí mucho sobre mi papá de esa manera. Él me contaba toda clase de historias sobre las cosas que había hecho cuando tenía mi edad, y otras cosas también — como cuando consiguió su primer empleo repartiendo heno, y cómo deseaba que hubiera terminado la universidad.

Cuando comencé a crecer, todavía seguía hablando acerca de él y su infancia, pero también empezó a preguntar cosas acerca de mí. ¿Qué estábamos aprendiendo en la escuela? ¿Cuál libro estaba leyendo? Lo que pensaba acerca de esto y lo otro.

Entonces una vez me sorprendió y me preguntó acerca de Gray . ¿Por qué estaba tan enamorada de él?Le conté acerca de sus ojos y su cabello y la manera en la que sus mejillas enrojecían pero creo que no lo expliqué bien porque cuando terminé de hablar, papá sacudió su cabeza y me dijo en suaves y fuertes palabras que tenía que empezar a contemplar el paisaje completo.

No sé exactamente qué quiso decir con eso, pero me hacía querer discutir con él. ¿Cómo podría entender lo que decía acerca de Gray ? ¡No lo conocía!

Pero este no era el lugar para discutir. Esos lugares estaban dispersados por la casa, pero no aquí afuera. Los dos nos quedamos callados por un periodo de tiempo antes de que besara mi frente y me dijera:

— La iluminación correcta lo es todo, Juvia. ¿Iluminación correcta? ¿Qué se supone que quería decir eso?

Me senté ahí, pensando, pero tenía miedo de que por preguntar estaría admitiendo que no tenía la madurez suficiente para entender, y por alguna razón se sentía obvio. Como si debiera entender. Después de eso él ya no hablaba tanto de eventos como lo hacía de ideas. Mientras más crecía, más filosófico se volvía. No sé si en verdad se estaba volviendo más filosófico o si pensaba que ahora que ya tenía una edad de dos dígitos podría entenderlo.

La mayoría de las cosas de las que me hablaban flotaban alrededor de mí, pero de vez en cuando algo pasaba y entendía exactamente qué era lo que quería decirme. ―Una pintura es más que la suma de sus partes‖, me dijo una vez, y luego me explicaría como es que una vaca por sí misma sólo es una vaca, como el prado por sí mismo es sólo pasto y flores, y como el sol que sale de entre los árboles es sólo un rayo de luz, pero júntalo todo y obtendrás magia.

Entendí lo que estaba diciendo, pero nunca me sentí así hasta que un día estaba arriba del árbol de sicomoro. El árbol había estado en lo alto de la colina siempre. Estaba en un gran espacio vacío, dando sombra en el verano y era un lugar donde las aves podían hacer sus nidos en primavera. Tenía un tronco empotrado para nosotros, también. Su inclinación iba encima de él y alrededor en casi una espiral completa, y era muy divertido para montarse ahí. Mi mamá me dijo que tal vez el árbol había sido dañado mientras crecía, y ahora, quizás unos cientos de años después, seguía aquí, el árbol más grande que ella había visto.

— Un testimonio de resistencia. — Así lo llamó.

Siempre había jugado en ese árbol, pero no tomaba en serio eso de treparme hasta el quinto grado, cuando subí por una cometa que estaba atrapada en las ramas. Al principio noté que la cometa estaba flotando por el aire y entonces me di cuenta que estaba cayendo en picada en algún lado de la punta del árbol de sicomoro.

He volado cometas antes y sé — que a veces se van para siempre, y a veces sólo esperan en el medio de la nada para ser salvadas. Las cometas pueden ser suertudas o pueden tener mal temperamento. He tenido cometas de las dos clases, y definitivamente vale la pena perseguir una cometa suertuda.

Esta cometa me parecía suertuda. No era nada ostentosa, sólo era una anticuada cometa diamante con líneas azules y amarillas. Pero era un poco torpe a lo largo de un modo amistoso, y cuando cayó por zambullida, pareció estar agotada.

Las cometas con mal humor se caen sólo por despecho. Ellas nunca se cansan porque no se quedan arriba tanto tiempo. Treinta pies arriba, ellas solo te sonríen con satisfacción y se deshacen por diversión.

Así que Champ y yo corrimos hacia la calle de Collier, después de explorar el camino. Champ empezó a ladrarle al árbol de sicomoro. Miré hacia arriba y también la vi, brillando azul y amarillo a través de las ramas.

Era un largo camino hacia arriba, pero pensé que lo intentaría. Miré hacia arriba, tomé un atajo a través de las ramas y empecé a escalar. Champ me cuidaba desde abajo, ladrándome todo el tiempo, y pronto estaba más alto de lo que jamás había estado. Pero la cometa parecía estar mucho más lejos.

Entonces debajo de mí, noté que estaba Gray viniendohacia el espacio vacío. Y pude notar por la manera en la que estaba mirando hacia arriba que esa era su cometa. ¡Qué suertuda, suertuda cometa era esta!

— ¿Puedes escalar tan alto? — me dijo.

— ¡Claro! — le dije. Y tan alto como pude fui.

Las ramas eran fuertes, con las suficientes intersecciones que se necesitan para escalar.

Y entre más alto llegaba, más me impresionaba la vista. ¡Nunca había visto algo como esto! Era como estar en un avión, arriba de todos los techos, arriba de todos los árboles. ¡Arriba del mundo! Entonces miré hacia abajo. Donde estaba Gray . Me sentí mareada y débil en las rodillas. ¡Estaba a millas del piso! Gray me gritó: ―¿Puedes alcanzarla?‖

Respiré y me las arreglé para contestar. — ¡Sin problema! — entonces me obligué a mí misma a concentrarme en esas líneas azules y amarillas, en concentrarme en eso y solo en eso mientras trepaba arriba, arriba, arriba. Finalmente la toqué; la agarré; ¡tenía la cometa en mis manos!

Pero la cuerda estaba atascada en las ramas y parecía que no podía jalarla. Gray dijo:— ¡Rompe la cuerda! — y de alguna manera me las arreglé para hacer eso.

Cundo la cometa estaba libre, necesité un minuto para descansar. Para recuperarme antes de empezar a bajar. Así que en lugar de enfocarme en el suelo debajo de mí, agarré fuertemente y miré hacia afuera. Hacia donde estaban los techos.

Ahí fue cuando el miedo de estar tan alto empezó a afectarme, y en este momento fue cuando llego la increíble sensación de que estaba volando. Solamente flotando por arriba de la tierra, navegando a través de las nubes. Entonces empecé a notar cuán hermoso olía la brisa. Olía como… atardecer. ¡Como el atardecer y el pasto salvaje y granadas y lluvia! No podía dejar de respirarlo, llenando mis pulmones una y otra vez con el olor más dulce que alguna vez había conocido.

Gray me gritó.— ¿Estás atrapada?

Eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miré hacia abajo cuidadosamente, con las estimadas cuerdas en las manos, mientras me las arreglaba en mi camino hacia el piso, pude ver a Gray dando vueltas alrededor del árbol, mirándome para ver si estaba bien.

Cuando llegué hasta abajo, la emocionante sensación que había tenido en el árbol, estaba cambiando cuando me di cuenta de que de Gray y yo estábamos solos. ¡Solos!

Mi corazón estaba latiendo positivamente cuando le di su cometa. Pero antes de que él pudiera tomarla, Champ me alcanzó por atrás y pude sentir su fría y húmeda nariz contra mi piel. ¡¿Contra mi piel?! Volteé a ver mis pantalones por atrás y me di cuenta que tenían un agujero enorme.

Gray se rio con una risa nerviosa, así que me di cuenta que él sabía, y por esta vez mis mejillas eran rojas como betabel. Él tomó su cometa y se fue corriendo, dejándome para analizar el peligro. Eventualmente superé la vergüenza de mis pantalones, pero nunca pude superar esa vista. Seguía pensando en cómo se sentía estar tan alto. Quería verlo, quería sentirlo, una y otra vez. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se me quitara el miedo de estar tan alto y encontrara el lugar que sería mi lugar. Podría sentarme ahí por horas, solamente mirando al mundo. Los atardeceres eran increíbles. Algunos días solían ser morados y rosas, otros días eran como un abrasador naranja, prendiéndole fuego a las nubes en el horizonte.

Fue en un día como ese en el que la frase de mi papá sobre lo de que un entero era más que la suma de sus partes, se movió de mi cabeza a mi corazón. La vista desde el árbol era más que techos y nubes y viento y colores combinados.

Era magia. Y me empecé a maravillar por cómo me podía sentir humilde y majestuosamente al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo podía estar llena de paz y al mismo tiempo maravillada? ¿Cómo es que este árbol me hacía sentir tan compleja? Tan viva.

Subía al árbol en cada oportunidad que tenía. Y en la secundaria eso pasaba casi todos los días porque nuestro autobús nos recogía en la calle Collier, justo en frente del árbol de sicomoro.

Al principio solo quería ver que tan alto podía subir al árbol antes de que el autobús llegara, pero rápidamente estaba saliendo de mi casa más temprano sólo para poder ver el amanecer en mi lugar, o a las aves volar, o sólo a los otros niños converger en la parada.

Traté de convencerlos de que se subieran conmigo, incluso en pequeñas maneras, pero todos parecían estar preocupados por ensuciarse. ¿Rechazaban la oferta de sentir magia por el pequeño miedo de ensuciarse? No podía creerlo.

Nunca le dije a mi mamá acerca de que me trepaba al árbol. Siendo una verdadera sensible adulta como era ella, me diría que era demasiado peligroso. Mis hermanos, siendo mis hermanos, no les hubiera importado.

Eso dejaba a mi papa. La única persona que sabía que podía entender. Pero de todas maneras, tenía miedo de decirle. Él le diría a mi mamá y muy pronto insistirían en que me detuviera. Así que me mantuve callada, y seguía subiendo, y sentía algo como una alegría solitaria mientras veía el mundo.

Entonces, hace unos meses, me encontré a mí misma hablando con el árbol. Una conversación completa, sólo el árbol y yo. Y cuando bajaba sentía ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué no tenía a nadie real para hablar? ¿Por qué yo no tenía un mejor amigo como todo el mundo? Claro que había personas que conocía en la escuela, pero no era cercana a ninguno de ellos. No tenían interés en subir al árbol. En oler el sol.

Esa noche después de cenar mi papá salió a pintar. En el frio de la noche, debajo del fulgor de la luz del pórtico, salió a ponerle los detalles finales a un amanecer en el que había estado trabajando. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí a sentarme a lado de él, silenciosa como un ratón.

Después de unos minutos, dijo:— ¿En qué estás pensando, cariño?

De todas las veces que me había sentado a fuera con él, nunca me había preguntado eso. Lo miré pero parecía que no podía hablar. Él mezcló dos tonos de naranja juntos, y muy pidió suavemente.

— Háblame. Suspiré tan alto que hasta yo me sorprendí.

— Entiendo por qué sales aquí, papá.

Él intentó bromear. — ¿Te importaría explicarle a tu mamá?

— En serio, papá. Ahora entiendo eso de que un entero es más que la suma de sus partes.

Él se detuvo. — ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame!

Así que le dije sobre lo del árbol de sicomoro. Acerca de la vista, y de los sonidos, y de los colores y el viento y como era que estar tan alto te hacía sentir como si volaras. Se sentía como magia.

No me interrumpió ni una vez, y a la mitad de mi confesión, lo volteé a ver y le susurré:— ¿Subirías conmigo? Él pensó en eso por un buen tiempo, luego sonrió.— Ya no funciono mucho para escalar, Juvia, pero trataré, claro. ¿Qué te parece este fin de semana? Cuando tenemos mucha luz del sol para trabajar.

— ¡Genial!

Me fui a la cama tan emocionada que no creí que fuera a dormir más de cinco minutos en toda la noche. El sábado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡No podía esperar!La mañana siguiente corrí a la estación del autobús tempranísimo y subí al árbol. Alcancé a ver el sol saliendo a través de las nubes, lanzando rayos de fuego desde un fin del mundo hasta el otro. Y estaba a la mitad de mi lista mental de todas las cosas que le enseñaría a mi papá cuando escuché un ruido abajo.

Miré hacia el piso, y abajo de mi habían dos camiones estacionados. Grandes camiones. Uno de ellos era un remolque, un tráiler vacío y el otro tenía un recolector — el tipo de recolector que usaban para colocar la luz y los postes del teléfono.

Habían cuatro hombres parados platicando, tomando directo de termos, y casi les grito desde arriba, ―Lo siento, pero no se pueden estacionar aquí… ¡Es la parada del autobús!‖; antes de que pudiera hacerlo, uno de los hombres empezó a sacar sus herramientas. Guantes. Cuerdas. Una cadena. Orejeras. Y después motosierras. Tres motosierras.

Y aun así no lo entendí. Y seguía mirando alrededor tratando de descifrar que era lo que querían cortar. Entonces uno de los chicos que subía al autobús empezó a hablar con ellos, y pronto me estaban señalando. Uno de los hombres me llamó:

— ¡Oye! Más te vale bajar. Tenemos que cortar esta cosa.

Me agarré fuertemente a una rama, porque de la nada sentí como si me fuera a caer. Me las arreglé para no ahogarme.

— ¿El árbol?

— Si, ven abajo.

— ¿Pero quién le ordenó cortarlo?

— ¡El dueño! — me gritó.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Incluso desde cuarenta pies arriba pude verlo fruncir el ceño.

— Porque va a construir otra casa y no puede hacerlo bien con este árbol interponiéndose. Ahora, vamos chica, ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Para ese momento la mayoría de los chicos ya estaban juntos esperando el autobús. No me estaban diciendo nada, sólo me miraban y se volteaban para hablar entre ellos. Entonces Gray apareció, así supe que el autobús ya casi llegaba. Miré hacia los techos y estaba segura, ahí estaba, a no más de cuatro cuadras.

Mi corazón se volvió loco del pánico. ¡No sabía qué hacer! ¡No podía irme y dejar que cortaran el árbol! Lloré.— ¡No lo pueden cortar! ¡Simplemente no pueden!

Uno de los hombres sacudió la cabeza.— Estoy así de cerca de llamar a la policía. Estás subiendo ilegalmente y estás obstruyendo el progreso de una obra contratada. Ahora, ¿vas a bajar o lo tendremos que cortar contigo arriba?

El autobús estaba a tres cuadras. Nunca faltaba a la escuela excepto por razones de enfermedad, pero sabía en mi corazón que hoy no me iba a subir al autobús.

— ¡Tendrán que cortarlo conmigo arriba! — grité. Entonces tuve una idea. Nunca lo cortarían si todos nos subíamos juntos. ¡Tendrían que escuchar! — ¡Oigan chicos! — les grité a mis compañeros. — ¡Suban conmigo! ¡No podrán cortarlo si estamos todos aquí arriba! ¡Marcia! ¡Tony! ¡Gray ! ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No dejen que hagan esto!

Ellos se pararon ahí, mirándome. Podía ver el autobús, a una cuadra. — ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No tienen que subir tan alto! Solo un poco. ¡Por favor!

El autobús llegó y se estacionó frente a los camiones, y cuando las puertas se abrieron, mis compañeros, uno a uno, se subieron. Lo que pasó después de eso es borroso. Recuerdo que los vecinos se reunieron, y la policía con megáfonos. Recuerdo a la brigada de bomberos, y un hombre que decía que era su árbol y que más me valía bajarme de él.

Alguien llamó a mi mamá, quien lloró y abogó y actuó para nada como una madre sensible debería, pero no iba a bajar. No iba a bajar. Entonces mi papá llegó corriendo. Saltó de su camioneta, y después de hablar con mi madre por unos cuantos minutos, consiguió que el chico del recolector lo llevara hasta donde estaba. Después de eso todo se había terminado. Empecé a llorar y traté de que viera los techos, pero no lo hizo. Él dijo que ninguna vista valía mi seguridad. Me bajó y me llevó a la casa, solo que no podía quedarme ahí. No podía aguantar el sonido de las motosierras tan cerca.

Así que papá me llevó con él al trabajo, y mientras ponía una pared de ladrillos, me senté en la camioneta y lloré. Debí haber llorado por dos semanas seguidas. Oh claro, fui a la escuela y funcioné de la mejor manera que pude, pero no me quería subir al autobús. Empecé a usar mi bicicleta en lugar, tomando el camino largo así no tendría que pasar por la calle Collier. A lado de una pila de aserrín que solía ser el árbol de sicomoro más magnificente de la tierra.

Entonces una tarde estaba encerrada en mi habitación y mi papá llegó con algo debajo de una toalla. Podía darme cuenta que era una pintura porque así es como transporta las que son importantes cuando las enseña en el parque. Se sentó, dejando la pintura en el piso frente a él.

— Siempre me gustó ese árbol tuyo— dijo—. Incluso antes de que me contaras acerca de él.— Oh, papá, está bien. Lo superaré.

— No Juvia. No lo harás. Empecé a llorar.

— Era sólo un árbol…

— Nunca quiero que te convenzas de eso. Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto.

— Pero, papá…

— Tenme paciencia un minuto, ¿quieres? — Respiró profundamente. — Quiero que el espíritu de ese árbol este contigo para siempre. Quiero que recuerdes como te sentías ahí

arriba. — Dudó por un minuto, entonces me dio la pintura. — Así que hice esto para ti.

Quité la toalla, y ahí estaba mi árbol. Mi hermoso, y majestuoso árbol de sicomoro. Las ramas que pintó eran del color del amanecer, y me parecía que podía sentir el aire. Y arriba del árbol había una pequeña niña mirando a la distancia, con sus mejillas rojas con el viento.

Con alegría. Con magia.— No llores, Juvia. Quiero que te ayude, no que te lastime. —

Me limpié las lágrimas de las mejillas y respiré ruidosamente. —Gracias, papá. — respiré. — Gracias. Colgué la pintura del otro lado de mi cama. Es lo primero que veo cada mañana y lo último que veo en la noche. Y ahora que puedo verla sin llorar, veo más que el árbol y lo que estar arriba de sus ramas significaba para mí. Ahora veo el día en que cambié mi forma de ver las cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

Captulo 4: ¡Brawk-Brawk-Brawk!

Los huevos me dan miedo. Los pollos también. Y amigo, puedes reírte todo lo que quieras, pero estoy siendo muy serio con esto. Todo empezó en sexto grado con huevos.Y una serpiente.Y los hermanos Loxer.

Los nombres de los hermanos Loxer son Bose y Sue, pero hasta el día de hoy no puedo decirte cual es cuál. Nunca ves a uno sin el otro. Y aunque no son gemelos, ellos parecen y suenan muy parecido, y ambos están en la clase de Ultear, así que tal vez uno de ellos repitió.

Aunque no puedo ver a una maestra queriendo voluntariamente tener a uno de esos maniacos dos años seguidos en su clase.

De cualquier modo, Boze y Sue son los que me enseñaron que las serpientes comen huevos. Y cuando digo que comen huevos, me refiero a que se lo comen todo crudo y con cáscara.

Probablemente, podría haber pasado toda mi vida sin saber esa pequeña trivia reptiliana de no ser por Ultear. Ella tenía esta cosa de las Grandes Ligas, por Totomaru, que vive a tres cuadras calle abajo, y cada vez que podía, se iba hasta allí para pasar el rato mientras él practicaba la batería.

Bueno, bum-bum-whap, qué me importaba, ¿verdad? Pero entonces los hermanos Totomaru y los de Juvia formaron una banda, a la que llamaron Phantom Lord.

Cuando mi mamá escuchó sobre ello se volvió completamente loca. — ¿Qué clase de padres permiten que sus hijos estén en una banda llamada Phantom Lord? Es vil. ¡Es asqueroso!

—Ese es el punto, mamá—trataba de explicar Ultear. —No significa nada. Es solo para molestar a la gente mayor.— ¿Me estás diciendo vieja, jovencita? Porque sin duda eso me molesta.

Ultear se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que mi mamá podría sacar sus propias conclusiones.— ¡Anda, ve a tu cuarto! —espetó mi madre.— ¿Por qué? —Ultear espetó de vuelta— ¡No dije nada!

—Sabes perfectamente bien porqué. ¡Ahora, ve a tu cuarto y mejora tu actitud, jovencita!

Así Ultear consiguió otro de sus castigos adolescentes, y después de eso cada vez llegaba dos minutos tarde a cenar, mi madre me mandaba de mensajero a casa de los Totomaru para arrastrarla de vuelta a nuestra casa. Pudo haber sido vergonzoso para Ultear, pero fue peor para mí. Yo todavía estaba en la primaria y los Phantom Lordr estaban ya en secundaria. Ellos estaban maduros y andrajosos, dando poderosos acordes de rabia por el vecindario; mientras yo parecía recién sacado de la escuela dominical.

Me pongo tan nervioso por ir allí abajo que mi voz chillaría cuando le dijera a Ultear que era la hora de cenar. Literalmente chirrió. Pero, después de un tiempo la banda quitó

Pathom de su nombre, y lord y su gente se acostumbraron a que yo apareciera. Y en vez de que se quedaran mirándome, me empezaron a decir cosas como: ―¡Hey, hermanito, ven para acá!‖ o ―Hey, chico Gray , ¿quieres unirte?‖

Así es cómo terminé en el garaje de Totomaru , rodeado de chicos de secundaria, viendo una boa constrictora tragarse huevos. Puesto que ya lo había visto sobre una rata en el dormitorio de los hermanos Loxer, Pisser había perdido al menos en parte, el elemento sorpresa. Además, me acogí al hecho de que habían estado ahorrando este pequeño espectáculo para asustarme, y yo realmente no quería darles esa satisfacción.

Esto no fue fácil, en realidad, porque ver una serpiente tragándose un huevo es mucho más espeluznante de lo que puedes pensar. La boa abrió su boca hasta alcanzar un tamaño enorme ¡y entonces simplemente tomó el huevo y lo engulló!

Pudimos verlo rodar por su garganta. Pero eso no fue todo. Luego de que la serpiente se tragara tres huevos, Matt o Mike dijo:—Entonces, chico Gray , ¿cómo es que va a digerir todo eso?

Me encogí de hombros y traté de no chillar cuando respondí: — ¿El ácido del estómago?

Sacudió la cabeza y fingió confiarme:—Él necesita un árbol. O una pierna. —Me sonrió. — ¿Quieres ofrecerte como voluntario?

Me aparté un poco. Solo podía ver a ese monstruo tratar de tragar toda mi pierna como un cazador después del huevo. — ¡N-no!

Él se rió y señaló la boa deslizándose por la habitación.—Ah, ¡qué mal! Se va para otro lado, va a usar el piano.

¡El piano! ¿Qué clase de serpiente era esta? ¿Cómo podía mi hermana soportar estar en la misma habitación con estos dementes? La miré, e incluso cuando estaba pretendiendo ser cool respecto a lo de la serpiente, sé que Ultear estaba totalmente asustada por ella.

La serpiente se enroscó alrededor de la pata del piano dando tres vueltas y luego Boze o sue levantó las manos y dijo:— ¡Shhh! ¡Shhh! Todos cállense. ¡Aquí viene!

La serpiente dejó de moverse, entonces se flexionó. Y a medida que lo hacía, podíamos oír el crujido de los huevos en su interior.

— ¡Qué asco! —lloriquearon las chicas.

— ¡Whoa, amigo! —decían todos los chicos.

Boze y Sue se sonrieron y dijeron:— ¡La cena está servida!

Traté de actuar tranquilo sobre la serpiente, pero la verdad era que empecé a tener pesadillas sobre esa cosa tragándose huevos. Y ratas. Y gatos. Y a mí.

Luego, la verdadera pesadilla comenzó.

Una mañana, cerca de dos semanas después del show de la boa en el garaje de Totomaru, Juvia apareció en nuestra puerta principal y ¿qué tenía en las manos? Media caja de cartón con huevos. Andaba de aquí para allá como si fuera Navidad, diciendo:

— ¡Hola, Gray ! ¿Recuerdas a Abby y Bonnie y a Clyde y Dexter?

¿Eunice y Florence?

Me quedé mirándola. De alguna manera recordaba que los renos de Santa eran un poco diferentes. —Ya sabes… ¿mis gallinas? ¿Los que nacieron para la feria de ciencias el año pasado?

—Ah, claro. Cómo olvidarlo.

— ¡Están poniendo huevos! —empujó la caja hacia mis manos.

—Tómalos. ¡Son para ti y tu familia!

—Oh. Uh, gracias—dije y cerré la puerta.

Solían gustarme los huevos. Especialmente revueltos, con tocino o salchicha. Pero incluso sin el pequeño incidente de la serpiente, yo sabía que no importaba lo que le hiciese a estos huevos, no sabrían más que a rayos para mí. Estos huevos procedían de los pollos que habían sido pollitos que habían nacido de los huevos que había empollado Juvia Loxer por nuestra feria de ciencias en quinto grado.

Era clásico de Juvia. Ella dominó completamente la feria y entiéndanme, su proyecto no era más que observar los huevos. Amigo, no hay mucho que reportar cuando estás empollando huevos. Tienes la luz, el contenedor, algún periódico desmenuzado y ya está. Está listo.

Juvia, sin embargo, se las arregló para escribir un informe de un centímetro de ancho, además de hacer los diagramas y gráficos, estoy hablando de gráficos de líneas y gráficos de barras y gráficos circulares, acerca de la actividad de los huevos. ¡Huevos!

También se las arregló para que salieran del cascarón la mismísima noche de la feria. ¿Cómo uno hace eso? Aquí tenía un volcán en erupción con acción en vivo, en el cual había trabajado muy duro y a todos les importaron los pollitos de Juvia picoteando fuera de sus cáscaras. Incluso fui para verlo por mí mismo y siendo completamente objetivo me aburrió. Picotearon durante unos cinco segundos, luego simplemente permanecieron allí durante cinco minutos. Pude escuchar el parloteo de Juvia ante los jueces, también.

Tenía un apuntador, ¿pueden creerlo? No un lápiz, un apuntador puntero retráctil real, por lo que podía llegar de su incubadora y tocar su gráfico o diagrama mientras explicaba lo emocionante de ver a los huevos crecer por veintiún días. La única cosa que podría haber hecho para ser más exagerada hubiera sido haberle puesto al pollo un traje, y amigo, ¡estaba convencido! Si se le hubiera ocurrido, lo habría hecho.

Pero bueno, ya lo había superado. Solo era Juvia siendo Juvia, ¿cierto? Pero de repente, ahí estaba un año después, sosteniendo una caja de cartón llena de huevos caseros. Y estaba teniendo un difícil momento en no sentirme molesto de nuevo por su estúpido proyecto especial, cuando mi mamá se asoma desde el pasillo y me dice:

— ¿Quién era cariño? ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Huevos?

Podía decir por la mirada en su rostro que no estaba de humor para ser molestada.—Sí—dije y se los entregué—. Pero comeré cereal.

Ella abrió el cartón y luego lo cerró con una sonrisa.— ¡Qué bien! —dijo— ¿Quién los trajo?

—Juvia. Ella los crío.

— ¿Los crío?

—Bueno, sus pollos lo hicieron.

—Oh—su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse mientras abría la caja de nuevo. —Es eso. No sabía que ella tenía…pollos.

—Tú y papá pasaron una hora viéndolos eclosionar en la feria de ciencia del año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

—Bueno, ¿y cómo sabemos que no hay…pollitos dentro de estos huevos?

Me encogí de hombros.—Como dije, comeré cereal.

Todos comimos cereal, pero de lo que hablamos fue de los huevos. Mi papá pensó que estaban bien, él había comido huevos frescos de granja cuando era niño y decía que eran deliciosos. Mi madre, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de que podría romper un huevo y encontrarse con un pollo muerto y pronto la discusión giró hacia el papel que desempeñaba el gallo-algo que mis Cheerios y yo podíamos estar sin saber.

Finalmente Ultear dijo:

—Si tuvieran un gallo, ¿no creen que ya lo sabríamos? ¿No creen que todo el vecindario se hubiera enterado?

Hmmm, dijimos todos, buen punto. Pero entonces mi mamá elevó la voz con:

— ¿Tal vez ellos los desquiquiriquiaron? ¿Ya saben como lo hacen con los perros?

— ¿Un gallo desquiquiriquiado? —dice mi padre, como si hubiera sido las cosa más ridícula que había escuchado en su vida. Luego mira a mi madre y se da cuenta de que había una mejor manera de seguir con su idea en vez de burlarse de ella.

—Mmm…—dice—nunca he escuchado tal cosa, pero puede ser.

Ultear se encoge de hombros y le dice a mamá:

—Pregúntales, ¿no? Llama a la Sra. Loxer y pregúntale.

—Oh —dice mamá—. Bueno, odiaría cuestionar sus huevos. No parece muy educado, ¿no?

—Pregúntales a Mike o a Matt —le digo a Ultear. Ella frunce el ceño y silba.

— Cállate.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

— ¿No has notado que no he bajado más allí, idiota?

— ¡Ultear! —dice mi madre. Como si fuera la primera vez que escucha a mi hermana hablarme, o algo así.

—Bueno, ¡es verdad! ¿Cómo es que no lo notó?

— Iba a preguntarte al respecto, cariño. ¿Pasó algo?

Ultear se levanta y empuja su silla. —Como si te importara—chasquea y se va resuelta hacia su habitación.

—Oh, dios—dice mi padre.

—Permiso—dice mi madre y se va persiguiendo a Ultear por el pasillo.

Cuando mi madre se va, mi papá dice:—Entonces, ¿por qué no solo le preguntas a Juvia?

— ¡Papá!

—Es solo una pequeña pregunta, Gray . Ningún daño o falta.

— ¡Pero me dará una respuesta de media hora!

Me estudia por un minuto y luego dice:

—Ningún chico debería estar asustado de una niña.

— ¡Ella no me da miedo!

—Yo creo que sí.

— ¡Papá!

—En serio, hijo. Quiero que nos consigas una respuesta.

Conquista tu miedo y consíguenos una respuesta.

— ¿Si es que tienen o no un gallo?

—Así es —Se levanta y limpia su bol de cereal, diciendo: —tengo que ir al trabajo y tú tienes que ir al colegio. Espero un reporte para esta noche.

Genial. Simplemente genial. El día estaba maldito antes de que empezara. Pero luego en el colegio cuando le conté a Loke acerca de lo que había pasado, el sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo:—Bueno, ella vive justo en la calle frente a tu casa, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ¿y?

—Entonces sólo ve a mirar por la cerca.

— ¿Te refieres a espiar?

—Claro.

—Pero… ¿cómo puedo saber si una de ellos es un gallo o no?

—Los gallos son…no lo sé…más grandes. Y tienen más plumas.

— ¿Plumas? ¿Cómo iré a contar plumas?

— ¡No, estúpido! Mi mamá dice que el macho siempre es más brillante —Luego se ríe y dice—: Aunque en tu caso, no estoy seguro.

—Gracias. Me estás siendo de mucha ayuda, amigo. Realmente lo aprecio.

—Mira, un gallo va a ser más grande y va a tener las plumas más brillantes. Ya sabes, ¿esas largas de la espalda? Son más rojas o más negras o lo que sea. ¿Y que no los gallos tienen esa cosa roja y gomosa creciendo sobre la cabeza? ¿Y un poco bajo del cuello también? Sí, los gallos tienen todo tipo de cosas rojas y gomosas alrededor de su cara.

—Así que estás diciendo que tengo que mirar sobre la cerca algo con grandes plumas y cosas rojas y gomosas.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien, las gallinas tienen esa cosa roja también. Solo que no tanto.

Rodé los ojos hacia él y estaba a punto de decir ―olvídalo, le preguntaré a Juvia‖ cuando dijo:

—Iré contigo si quieres.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, hombre. De verdad.

Y así, amigo mío, es como terminé espiando sobre la cerca del patio trasero de los Loxers con Loke a las tres y media de la tarde. No era mi elección de operaciones encubiertas, pero era necesaria para reportárselo a mi padre esa noche en la cena.

Llegamos allá rápido. La campana sonó y nosotros básicamente corrimos fuera del campus porque creí que si llegábamos donde los Loxers lo suficientemente rápido, podríamos ver e irnos antes

de que Juvia estuviera cerca de su casa. Ni siquiera nos sacamos las mochilas. Fuimos directamente por el callejón y comenzamos a espiar.

No es realmente necesario mirar sobre la cerca de los Loxers. Puedes ver todo mirando directamente por ella. Pero Loke seguía asomando la cabeza, así que pensé que también debería hacerlo, aunque en el fondo mi mente era consciente de que Loke no tenía que vivir en este vecindario y yo sí.

El patio trasero era un desastre. Gran sorpresa. Los arbustos estaban fuera de control, había una especie de mezcolanza entre el gallinero de madera y el alambrado a un lado, y en el patio no había pasto, era suciedad altamente fertilizada. Loke fue el primero en notar a su perro, durmiendo sobre elpatio entre dos sillas plegables de aspecto lastimoso. El las señaló y dijo:

— ¿Crees que él nos dará problemas?

— ¡No estaremos aquí lo suficiente como para meternos en problemas! ¿Dónde están esas estúpidas gallinas?

—Probablemente en el gallinero—dijo él, luego cogió una piedra y la lanzó al desastre contrachapado y alambrera.

Al principio todo lo que escuchamos es un montón de aleteo de plumas, pero luego una de las aves salió revoloteando. No muy lejos, pero lo suficiente para que pudiéramos ver las plumas y la cosa roja gomosa.

— ¿Entonces? —le pregunto. — ¿Es ese un gallo?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Se ve como un pollo para mí.

— ¿Cómo los diferencias?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Solo lo haces.

Lo vemos arañando la tierra por un minuto y luego le pregunto:

— ¿Qué es una gallina, en todo caso?

— ¿Una gallina?

—Sí. Tienes gallos, pollos y luego están las gallinas. ¿Qué es una gallina?

—Es una de esas—dice él, señalando hacia el patio trasero de los Loxers.

—Entonces, ¿qué es un pollo?

Él me mira como si estuviese loco. — ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Pollos! ¿Qué es un pollo?

El da un paso detrás de mí y dice:

— Chico Gray , te estás volviendo loco. ¡Ese es un pollo!

Se inclinó para coger otra piedra y está a punto de lanzarla cuando la puerta corredera de cristal al patio trasero se abre y Juvia sale escondimos. Y mientras la veíamos salir a través de la cerca, digo:

— ¿Cuándo llegó a casa?

Loke se queja.—Mientras te volvías loco por los pollos —Luego susurra—: Pero, oye, esto funcionará genial. Ella tiene una cesta, ¿verdad?

Probablemente vino a recolectar tuvo que ponerse toda sentimental con ese perro sarnoso que tiene. Se agachó y le acarició y lo despeinó y le dio unas palmaditas y le abrazó, diciéndole lo buen chico que era. Y cuando por fin lo dejó volver a dormir, tuvo que parar y hacer ―coo‖ al ave que Loke había asustado y luego, comenzó a cantar. ¡A cantar! A todo pulmón, empezó ―Tengo luz del sol en un día nublado. Cuando está frío afuera tengo el mes de mayo Imagino que se preguntarán ¿Qué puede hacerme sentir así?

Mi chica (mi chica, mi chica) Estoy hablando de mi chica (mi chica)…‖ Miró dentro del gallinero y cacareó.

— ¡Hola, Flo! ¡Buenas tardes, Bonnie! ¡Ven acá, Punkin! El gallinero no era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella caminara por él. Era más como un mini cobertizo o choza en que incluso su perro tendría problemas con arrastrarse. ¿Eso detuvo a Juvia Loxer? No. Ella se agachó sobre sus manos y rodillas y comenzó a gatear dentro. Los pollos vinieron graznando y aleteando y muy pronto el patio estuvo cubierto de pájaros y todo lo que podíamos ver eran los zapatos de Juvia cubiertos de caca.

Aunque eso no fue todo lo que podemos escuchar. Ella está cantando dentro del gallinero ―No necesito dinero, fama o fortuna. Tengo todas las riquezas que un hombre puede tener,nena. Imagino que se preguntarán ¿Qué puede hacerme sentir así? Mi chica (mi chica, mi chica) Estoy hablando de mi chica (mi chica). …‖

En este momento yo no estaba buscando las gomosa roja o mirando las plumas. Estaba mirando la parte inferior de los pies de Juvia Loxer, preguntándome cómo puede una persona en el mundo estar tan contenta caminando a través de un gallinero en ruinas, con caca pegada en los zapatos. Loke me devolvió a la realidad.

—Todos son pollos—dijo—Míralos.

Dejé de mirar los zapatos de Juvia y comencé a comprobar sus aves. Lo primero que hice fue contarlas. Una-dos-tres-cuatro cinco-seis. Todas consideradas. Después de todo, ¿cómo alguien podía olvidar que ella había empollado seis? Estaba en el registro de record del colegio, todos en el pueblo habían escuchado al respecto.

Pero no estaba realmente seguro de cómo preguntarle a Loke sobre lo que había dicho. Sí, todos eran pollos, ¿pero eso qué significaba? Estaba seguro de que no lo quería encima de mí de nuevo, pero aun así no tenía sentido. Finalmente, le pregunté.

— ¿Te refieres a que no hay gallo?

—Exactamundo.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Los gallos se pavonean.

—Se pavonean.

—Así es. Y mira, ninguno de ellos tiene plumas largas. O mucho de esa gomosa cosa roja.

Asintió.

—Sí, definitivamente todos son pollos. Esa noche mi papa fue directo al grano.

—Así que, ¿misión cumplida? —preguntó mientras clavaba con su tenedor una montaña de fettuccini y lo iba enrollando.

Ataqué mis fideos también y le di una sonrisa.— Uhhuh—dije mientras me inclinaba para entregar las noticias.

—Son todos giro de su tenedor llegó a un punto muerto.

— ¿Y?

Pude notar que algo iba mal, pero no supe qué. Intenté mantener la sonrisa estampada en mi rostro mientras decía:

— ¿Y qué?

Apoyó el tenedor y me miró fijamente.

— ¿Es eso lo que dijo? ¿Son todos los pollos?

— Uh, no exactamente.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que dijo exactamente?

—Uh…ella no dijo nada exactamente.

— ¿Qué significa?

—Sifnifica que fui hacia allá y eché una mirada.

Intenté de verdad que esto sonara como todo un logro, pero él no lo estaba comprando.

— ¿No le preguntaste?

—No hizo falta. Loke sabe mucho acerca de gallinas, y fuimos juntos a descubrirlo.

Ultear volvió de enjuagar la salsa Romano de sus fideos número siete, luego alcanzó la sal y frunció el ceño hacia mí.

—Tú eres la gallina.

— ¡Ultear! —dijo mi madre—Sé amable. Ultear dejó de echar sal.

—Mamá, él los espió. ¿Entiendes? Fue hacia allá y miró por sobre la cerca. ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien con eso?

Mi mamá se giró hacia mí.—Gray , ¿eso es verdad?

Todo el mundo me miraba ahora, y sentí que tenía que defenderme.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¡Me dijiste que averiguara sobre sus gallinas, y lo hice!

— ¡Brawk-brawk-brawk! — susurró mi hermana.

Mi padre todavía no comía. —Y lo que descubriste—dijo, como si estuviera evaluando cada

palabra—fue que todos son…pollos.—Cierto.

Suspiró, luego tomó un gran bocado de fideos y los masticó por el más largo tiempo. Se sintió como si me estuviera hundiendo con rapidez, pero no pude descubrir porqué. Así que traté salvar la situación con:

—Y ustedes pueden seguir comiéndose esos huevos, no hay manera de que yo los toque, así que ni siquiera me pregunten.

Mi madre está mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante de mi padre a mí mientras come su ensalada, y te puedo decir que está esperando enterarse de mi aventura en el vecindario. Pero dado que él no está diciendo nada, se aclara la garganta y dice:

— ¿Eso por qué?

—Porque hay…bueno, hay…no sé cómo decirlo amablemente.

—Solo dilo—espetó mi padre.

—Bueno, es que había, ya saben, excremento por todas partes.

— ¡Oh, qué asco! —dice mi hermana, arrojando su tenedor.

— ¿Te refieres a excremento de gallina? —pregunta mi madre.

—Sí. Ni siquiera tienen césped. Todo es suciedad y, ya saben, mojones de pollo. Los pollos andan por él y pican a través de él…

— ¡Oh, qué asco! —gime Ultear.

— ¡Bueno, es verdad!

Ultear se pone de pie y dice:— ¿Esperas que coma después de esto? —y se va hacia su

habitación.

— ¡Ultear! Tienes que comer algo—la llama mamá después de ella.

—No, no lo haré—gritó; luego un segundo después asoma la

cabeza de nuevo por el comedor y dice—: Y no esperes tampoco que coma ninguno de esos huevos, mamá. ¿La palabra salmonella significa algo para ti?

Ultear emprende camino por el pasillo y mi mamá dice:— ¿Salmonella?

Se vuelve hacia mi padre.— ¿Crees que ellos puedan tener salmonella?

—No lo sé, Mika. Estoy más preocupado de que mi hijo es un cobarde.— ¡Un cobarde! Rick, por favor. Gray no es un cobarde. Es un chico maravilloso que…

—Que le tiene miedo a una niña.

— ¡Papá, no le tengo miedo, ella solo me molesta!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Tú sabes por qué! Ella te molesta también. ¡Es muy exagerada respecto a todo!

—Gray , te pedí que conquistaras tu miedo, pero todo lo que hiciste fue ceder a él. Si estuvieras enamorado de ella, eso lo explicaría. El amor es algo para estar asustado, pero esto, esto es vergonzoso. Y qué si habla demasiado, o si es muy entusiasta hasta por las pequeñas cosas, ¿qué tiene? Anda, consigue la respuesta a tu pregunta y sales. ¡Enfréntate a ella, por el amor de Dios!

—Silver…—mi mamá estaba diciendo —Silver, cálmate. El sí consiguió lo que le habías pedido.

— ¡No, no lo hizo!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Él me dijo que eran todos pollos! ¡Por supuesto que son todos pollos! La pregunta es cuántas gallinas hay y cuántos gallos. Casi pude oír el clic en mi cabeza, y hombre, me sentí como un completo imbécil. Con razón él estaba enojado conmigo. ¡Era un idiota! Todos eran pollos… ¡du-uh! Loke actuó como si fuera un experto en pollos, ¡y él no sabía nada al respecto! ¿Por qué le había escuchado? Pero era demasiado tarde. Mi papá estaba convencido de que era un cobarde y para que lo superara decidió que lo que tenía que hacer era tomar la caja de huevos y devolvérsela a los Loxer y decirle que no comíamos huevos, o que éramos alérgicos a ellos, o algo así.

Entonces mi mamá interviene con:

— ¿Qué le estás enseñando como esto, Silver? Nada de eso es cierto. Si los regresa, ¿no tendría que decirles la verdad?

— ¿Qué estás asustada de envenenarte con salmonella?

— ¿Yo? ¿No estás preocupado también?

—Mika, ese no es el punto. ¡El punto es que no tendré un cobarde por hijo!

— Pero, ¿enseñarle a mentir?

—Está bien. Entonces sólo tíralos a la basura. Pero a partir de ahora espero que puedas mirar ese pequeño tigre directamente a los ojos, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, señor.

—Entonces, está bien.

Estuve libre de problemas por aproximadamente ocho días. Luego, allí estaba de nuevo, a las siete de la mañana, bailando por todo el porche con huevos en sus manos.

— ¡Hola, Gray ! Aquí é de mirarla directo a los ojos y decirle ―No gracias‖, pero estaba tan malditamente feliz y yo no estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para enfrentar al tigre. Ella terminó empujando otra caja en mis manos y yo terminé dejándolos en la basura de la cocina antes que mi padre bajara para el desayuno.

Esto se prolongó por dos años. ¡Dos años! Y llegó al punto en que era parte de mi rutina matutina. Estaría a la espera de Juvia así podía abrir la puerta antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tocar o sonar el timbre, y luego enterraría los huevos en la basura antes que mi padre apareciera.

Luego, vino el día en que lo arruiné todo. Juvia en verdad había estado por esos días bastante ausente ya que fue en el tiempo en que derribaron el árbol de sicomoro, pero de repente una mañana, ella estuvo de vuelta en mi puerta, entregando huevos. Los tomé, como siempre, y me fui a tirarlos, como usualmente lo hacía. Pero la basura de la cocina estaba tan llena que no había más espacio para el cartón, así que los puse encima y patee la puerta principal para vaciar todo en el cesto de la basura de la calle.

Bueno, ¿adivinen quién estaba parada ahí como una estatua en mi porche?La chica de los huevos. Estuve a punto de desparramar la basura ahí en el porche.

— ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? —le pregunté.

—No…no lo sé. Estaba…pensando.

— ¿Sobre qué? —estaba desesperado. Necesitaba una distracción. Alguna manera de pasar alrededor de ella con la basura antes de que notara qué era lo que estaba encima de todo.

Miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera avergonzada. ¿Juvia Loxer avergonzada? No sabía que fuera posible. No importaba. La oportunidad de oro para poner una revista empapada sobre el cartón de huevos se había presentado, y amigo mío, la tomé. Luego, intenté hacer un rápido desvío hacia el cubo de basura del patio lateral, pero ella me bloqueó el paso con su cuerpo. En serio. Se detuvo justo en mi camino y puso sus brazos extendidos como si estuviera custodiando la meta. Me persiguió y me bloqueó de nuevo. — ¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber. — ¿Se rompieron?

Perfecto. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso?—Sí, Juvia—le dije—. Y realmente lo lo que estaba pensando es ―Por favor, Dios, oh por favor, Dios, déjame llegar al bote de basura‖. Dios debía estar durmiendo. Juvia derribó la basura y sacó su preciosa pequeña caja de cartón con huevos, y pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que estos no estaban rotos. Ni siquiera estaban agrietados. Se detuvo congelada con los huevos en sus manos mientras botaba el resto a la basura.

— ¿Por qué los botaste? —preguntó, pero su voz no sonó como la voz de Juvia Loxer. Era tranquila. Y í que le dije que teníamos miedo de envenenarnos como salmonella porque su patio trasero era un desastre y que estábamos intentando no herir sus sentimientos. Se lo dije como si nosotros estuviéramos bien y ella equivocada, pero me sentí como un idiota. Un completo idiota cara de gallo.

Luego me dice que un par de vecinos habían estado comprando sus huevos. Comprándolos. Y mientras comprendo esta increíble noticia, ella saca su calculadora mental.— ¿Te das cuenta de que he perdido casi cien dólares dándoles huevos a ustedes?

Entonces corre hacia la calle en un mar de lágrimas. Por mucho que intentara decirme que yo no le había pedido los huevos, ni le había dicho que los queríamos o necesitáramos, o que nos gustases, el hecho era que nunca había visto a Juvia llorar antes. Ni siquiera cuando se rompió el brazo en educación física, ni cuando la molestaban en el colegio o cuando sus hermanos la abandonaron. Ni siquiera cuando cortaron el sicomoro. Estaba seguro de que había llorado esa vez, pero en realidad no lo vi. Para mí, Juvia Loxer siempre había sido muy fuerte para llorar.

Me fui a mi cuarto para coger mis cosas para el colegio, sintiéndome como el más grande imbécil que pisara la tierra. Me había estado escondiendo para botar los huevos por dos años, evitándola, evitando a mi padre, ¿en qué me convertía eso? Por qué no solo la enfrentaba y decía: ―No, gracias, no los queremos, no los necesitamos, no nos gustan… ¿Por qué no se los das a la serpiente?‖ ¡Algo!

¿De verdad tenía miedo de herir sus sentimientos?¿O le tenía miedo a ella?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Los huevos

Luego de que derribaron el sicomoro, pareció como si todo se estuviera yendo abajo también. Champ murió. Y luego descubrimos lo de los huevos. Era el momento de Champ de partir, e incluso cuando aún lo extraño, creo que es más fácil para mí lidiar con su muerte que lo que ha sido lidiar con la verdad acerca de los huevos. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Los huevos vinieron antes de los pollos en nuestro caso, pero el perro vino antes de los dos. Una noche cuando tenía cerca de seis años, papá vino del trabajo con un gran perro atado a la parte trasera de su camioneta.

Alguien lo había dejado a mitad de la intersección y papá había parado para ver cuán mal estaba. Luego, se dio cuenta de que el pobrecito estaba flaco como un palo y no tenía ninguna etiqueta.

—Hambriento y completamente desorientado—le dijo a mi mamá— ¿Puedes imaginar a alguien abandonando a su perro así?

Toda la familia se había reunido en el porche y yo apenas podía contenerme. ¡Un perro! ¡Un maravilloso, protector y feliz perro!

Me doy cuenta ahora de que Champ nunca fue muy agraciado, pero cuando tienes seis años cualquier perro, no importa lo sarnoso, es una criatura abrazable y gloriosa.

Él se vio lo bastante bien para mis hermanos también, pero por el modo en que se contrajo el rostro de mamá, pude notar que estaba pensando ―¿Abandonar a este perro? Oh, puedo entenderlo. Definitivamente, puedo entenderlo‖.Lo que dijo, sin embargo, fue simple.

—No hay espacio en esta casa para ese animal.

—Trina—dijo mi papá—, no es cuestión de propiedad, es cuestión de compasión.

— ¿No me los estás sugiriendo como… una mascota, entonces?

—Esa definitivamente no es mi intención.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es?

—Darle una comida decente, un baño…luego tal vez lo ubicaremos y le encontraremos un nuevo lo miró desde el otro lado del umbral.

—No habrá un ―tal vez‖ sobre eso.

Mis hermanos dijeron:

— ¿No nos lo quedaremos?

—Así es.

— ¡Pero mamá! —se quejaron.

—No está abierto a discusión—dijo—. Lo bañan, le dan de cenar y luego ponen un anuncio en el diario.

Mi papá puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Bose y otro

sobre el de Sue .

—Algún día, chicos, tendremos un cachorro.

Mi mamá ya se dirigía hacia el interior, pero por encima de su hombro dijo:

— ¡No hasta que aprendan a dejar su habitación ordenada, chicos!

Para el final de la semana, el perro se llamaba Champ. Para el final de la siguiente semana, había llegado desde el patio al área de la cocina para dormir. Y no mucho después de eso, ya se había mudado por completo. Parecía que nadie quería un gran perro con alegría. Nadie, excepto cuatro quintos de la familia Loxer, de todos modos.

Luego mi mama comenzó a notar el olor. Un olor misterioso de origen indeterminado. Todos admitimos que lo olíamos también, pero cuando se convenció de que el olor era de Champ, estuvimos en desacuerdo.

Nos tenía bañándolo tan seguido que no podía ser de él. Cada uno de nosotros lo olía muy bien y él olía perfectamente hermoso.

Mi sospecha personal era que Bose y Sue eran los que no se estaban bañando lo suficiente, pero no quería estar tan cerca de ellos para cerciorarme. Y como nuestro campo estaba dividido en quién o quiénes eran los culpables, el olor fue apodado ―el olor Misterioso‖.

Todas las discusiones a la hora de la cena giraron en torno al olor Misterioso, que mis hermanos encontraban divertido y mi mamá no.

Hasta que un día mi mamá rompió el caso. Y podría haber roto el esqueleto de Champ de no haber sido porque mi papá lo rescató y lo echó afuera.

Mamá echaba humo.—Te dije que era él. ¡El olor Misterioso viene del Misterioso meón!

¿Lo viste? ¿Lo viste? ¡Se hizo en el extremo de la mesa! Mi papá corrió con un rollo de toallas de papel a donde Champ lo había hecho, y dijo:

— ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está?

Las tres gotas chorreaban de la pata de la mesa.—Ahí—dijo mi mamá, señalando con un dedo tembloroso la humedad — ¡Ahí!

Papá limpió y luego revisó la alfombra y dijo:

—Era tan solo una gota.

— ¡Exacto! —dijo mamá con sus manos sobre la cintura—Por lo que no he sido capaz de encontrar nada. Ese perro se queda fuera de ahora en adelante. ¿Me escuchaste? No tiene permitido entrar más a la casa. — ¿Y en el garaje? —pregunté — ¿Puede dormir ahí?

— ¿Y dejarle marcar todo lo que está ahí? ¡No! Bose y Sue estaban sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Pamthom Lord-

— ¡Sí, genial!

— ¿Banda? —preguntó mamá—Espera un minuto, ¿qué banda?

Pero ellos ya se habían esfumado hacia su habitación, riéndose de las posibilidades del á y yo pasamos el resto del día oliendo todo y destruyendo evidencia criminal. Papá usó una botella en spray de amoniaco y yo le seguí con Lysol. Tratamos de reclutar a mis hermanos, pero terminaron haciendo una batalla de spray, lo que los mandó directo a su habitación, lo cual por supuesto, estaba bien para ellos.

Así que Champ se convirtió en un perro de afuera, y el habría sido nuestra única mascota de no ser por mi proyecto para la feria de ciencia de quinto grado.

Todos a mí alrededor tenían ideas geniales, pero yo no podía hacerme con una. Luego, nuestra profesora, la Sra. Granadine, me llevó aparte y me dijo acerca de una amiga de ella que tenía pollos, y cómo me podría conseguir huevos fertilizados para mi proyecto.

—Pero no sé nada de empollar huevos—le dije. Ella sonrió y puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.—No tienes que ser una experta inmediata en todo, Juvia. La idea de esto es aprender algo nuevo.

— ¿Pero y si muere?

—Se muere. Documenta tu trabajo científicamente y tendrás una A, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

— ¿Una A? Me preocupa ser responsable de la muerte de un pollito bebé.

De repente, era más atractiva la construcción de un volcán o el hacer mi propio neopreno o demostrar las diversas aplicaciones científicas de la relaciones de transmisión.

Pero la pelota estaba en movimiento y la Srta. Granadine no iba a discutir más al respecto. Sacó ―La guía de principiante para la cría de pollos‖ de su repisa y dijo:

—Lee la sección de la incubación artificial y decídelo esta noche. Te traeré un huevo mañana.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes tanto, Juvia—dijo—Hacemos esto cada año, y siempre es uno de los mejores proyectos de la feria.

Dije ―Pero…‖, pero ya se había ido. Lista para poner fin a la indecisión de otro estudiante. Esa noche estuve más preocupada que siempre. Leí el capítulo de incubación al menos cuatro veces y todavía me sentía confundida sobre donde comenzar. ¡No tenía un viejo acuario por ahí! ¡No teníamos un termómetro para incubación! ¡Resultaba que no teníamos un termómetro de incubación! ¿Serviría un modelo para freidora?

Se suponía que tenía que controlar la humedad también o cosas horribles le iban a pasar al pollito. Demasiado seco y el pollito no podría salir; demasiado húmedo y moriría de Onfalitis

Mi mamá, siendo la persona sensible que es, me dijo que le dijera a la Sra. Granadine que simplemente no podría empollar un pollito.

— ¿Has considerado hacer crecer frijoles? —me preguntó.Mi padre, sin embargo, entendió que uno no puede rechazar la asignación de un profesor, y él prometió ayudarme.

—Una incubadora no es difícil de construir. Haremos uno después de la cena.

Cómo mi padre sabe exactamente donde están las cosas en nuestro garaje es una de las grandes preguntas del universo. Cómo él supo acerca de las incubadoras, sin embargo, fue revelado mientras estaba perforando un agujero de una pulgada en un antiguo pedazo de plexiglás.

—Crié un pato desde un huevo cuando estaba en secundaria.

—Me sonrió. —Proyecto para la feria de ciencias.

— ¿Un pato?

—Sí, pero el principio es el mismo para todas las aves. Mantén la temperatura constante y la humedad, rota los huevos varias veces al día, y en unas pocas semanas tendrás un pequeño pollito.

Me entregó una bombilla y un cable de extensión con un enchufe conectado.

—Fija esto a través del agujero en el plexiglás. Encontraré algunos termómetros.

— ¿Algunos? ¿Necesitaremos más de uno?

— Tenemos que hacer que un higrómetro.

— ¿Un higrómetro?

—Para revisar la humedad dentro de la incubadora. Es solo un termómetro con gasa húmeda alrededor de la í.

— ¿Para evitar la Onfalitis?

Me sonrió de vuelta.

—Precisamente.

Para la siguiente tarde no tenía uno, sino seis huevos de pollito incubándose en unos agradables 102 grados Fahrenheit.

—No todos lo lograrán, Juvia—me dijo la Sra. Granadine —Espera por uno. El récord es de tres. La nota estará en la documentación. Sé una científica. Buena suerte. Y con eso, se fue.

¿Documentación? ¿De qué? Tenía que girar los huevos tres veces al día y regular la temperatura y la humedad, pero aparte de eso, ¿qué más tenía que hacer?

Esa noche mi padre salió del garaje con un tubo de cartón y una linterna. Pegó los dos juntos para que el haz de luz saliera directamente por el tubo.

—Déjame mostrarte cómo velar un huevo—dijo, apagando la luz del ía visto una sección de cómo ver al trasluz los huevos en el libro de la señora Granadine, pero en realidad no lo había leído todavía.

— ¿Por qué le dicen así? —le pregunté —Y ¿por qué lo haces?

—La gente usaban velas para hacer esto antes de que existiera la luz incandescente.

Sostuvo un huevo sobre el tubo de cartón. —La luz te permite ver a través de la cáscara para que puedas ver el desarrollo del embrión. Así, puedes sacrificar a los débiles, si es necesario.

— ¿Matarlos?

—Sacrificarlos. Sacar a los que no se desarrollarán apropiadamente.

—Pero… ¿eso no sería como matarlos? Me miró.

—Dejar un huevo al que se debería sacrificar puede tener resultados desastrosos para los huevos sanos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No solo no podrán salir del cascarón?El volvió a iluminar el huevo.

—Podría explotar y contaminar a los otros con bacterias.

¡Explotar! ¡Entre la enfermedad de Onfalitis, huevos que explotan, y huevos sacrificados, este proyecto iba a resultar ser el peor!

—Mira aquí, Juvia. Puedes ver el embrió el huevo iluminado para que pudiera verlo.

Miré dentro y dijo: — ¿Ves el punto oscuro ahí? ¿En el medio? ¿Con todas las venas llegando ahí?

— ¿Esa cosa que parece un frijol?

— ¡Eso! De repente, se sintió real. Este huevo estaba vivo. Rápidamente comprobé el resto del grupo. ¡Había pequeños frijoles bebés en todos ellos! Seguramente iban a vivir. ¡Todos iban a lograrlo!

— ¿Papá? ¿Puedo llevar la incubadora dentro? Podría ponerse muy frío aquí afuera en la noche, ¿no crees?—Iba a sugerirte lo mismo. ¿Por qué no me abres la puerta? La llevaré por ti.

Las siguientes dos semanas estuve completamente consumida con el crecimiento de los pollitos. Marqué los huevos A, B, C, D, E y F, pero en poco tiempo tenían nombres también: Abby, Bonnie, Clyde, Dexter, Eunice, y Florence.

Cada día los pesaba, iluminaba y rotaba. Incluso pensé que podría ser bueno para ellos escuchar algunos cacareos, por lo que durante un tiempo hice eso también, ¡pero cacarear es agotador!

Era mucho más fácil tararear alrededor de mi pequeño y tranquilo rebaño, así que hice eso en vez de cacarear. Pronto estuve tarareando sin darme cuenta que lo hacía, porque estaba con mis huevos y era feliz. Leí ―La guía de principiante para la cría de pollos‖ de cabo a rabo dos veces. Para mi proyecto dibujé diagramas de las diversas etapas del desarrollo del embrión, hice un afiche gigante de un pollo, grafiqué las fluctuaciones diarias de la temperatura y la humedad e hice un gráfico de líneas documentando la pérdida de peso de cada huevo. Por fuera los huevos eran aburridos, ¡pero yo sabía lo que ocurría por dentro!

Luego, dos días antes de la feria científica, estaba iluminando a Bonnie cuando noté algo. Llamé a mi papá y dije:— ¡Mira, papá! ¡Mira esto! ¿Es ese el corazón latiendo?

Lo estudió por un momento, luego sonrió y dijo:—Déjame traer a tu madre.

Así los tres nos juntamos alrededor del huevo y vimos el corazón de Bonnie latir, e incluso mi madre tuvo que admitir que era absolutamente increíble.

Clyde fue el primero en salir. Y por supuesto, lo hizo justo antes de que yo tuviera que ir a la escuela. Su pequeño pico agrietó a través del cascarón, y mientras yo contenía la respiración y esperaba, descansó. Y descansó.

Finalmente, el pico perforó de nuevo, pero casi de inmediato, se puso a descansar de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a ir a la escuela y dejarlo así? ¿Y si él necesitaba mi ayuda? Seguramente, se trataba de una razón válida para quedarse en casa, ¡por lo menos por un ratito!

Mi padre me aseguró que esto podría tomar todo el día y que habría un montón de acción después de la escuela, pero no escuché razones. ¡Oh, no-no-no! Quería ver a Abby y Bonnie y Clyde y Dexter y Eunice y Florencia venir al mundo. A cada uno de ellos.

— ¡No puedo perdérmelo! —Le dije —Ni siquiera un segundo.

—Entonces, llévalos al colegio contigo—dijo mamá —A la Sra. Granadine no debería importarle. Después de todo, fue su idea. A veces sirve tener una madre sensible. Solo prepararía las cosas para la feria de ciencias antes, ¡eso es lo que haría! Recogí toda mi operación, carteles, gráficos, y todo eso, y conseguí que mamá me llevara a la escuela.

A la Sra. Granadine no le importó ni un poquito. Estaba muy ocupada ayudando a los chicos con sus proyectos así que pude pasar todo el día viéndolos salir del cascarón de y Bonnie fueron los primeros en salir. Al principio fue decepcionante, porque ellos solo se quedaron allí todos mojados y enmarañados, luciendo agotados y feos. Pero para cuando Abby y Dexter salieron, Bonnie y Clyde fueron a molestar, en busca de acción.

Los dos últimos tardaron una eternidad, pero la señora Granadine insistió en que los dejara solos, y terminó funcionando bastante bien, ya que nacieron durante la feria de la noche. Toda mi familia vino, e incluso cuando Boze y Sue solo estuvieron mirando cerca de dos minutos antes de irse a ver otras demostraciones, mamá y papá se quedaron ahí durante todo el proceso.

Mamá incluso recogió a Bonnie y la acarició.Esa noche después de que terminara todo, mientras empacaba mis cosas para volver a casa, mamá preguntó:

— ¿Se los devolverás a la Sra. Granadine ahora?

— ¿Qué cosa le devolveré a la Sra. Granadine? —pregunté.

—Los pollos, Juvia. ¿No estarás planeando criar pollos, no?

Para ser honesta, no había pensado más que en la incubación. Mi objetivo había sido solo traerlos al mundo. Pero estaba en lo cierto, ahí estaban. Seis pequeños polluelos adorables, cada uno de los cuales tenía un nombre y ya podía notar su propia personalidad única.

—Yo...no lo sé—balbuceé —Le preguntaré a la Sra. Granadine.

Localicé a la señora Granadine, pero yo estaba rezando para que no quisiera que se los devolviera a su amiga. Después de todo, yo los había incubado. Les había puesto nombre. ¡Los salve de la Onfalitis! ¡Esos pollitos eran míos!

Para mi alivio y el horror de mi mamá, la Sra. Granadine dijo que en efecto eran míos. Todos míos.—Diviértete—dijo y a continuación, se largó para ayudar a Heidi a desmantelar su exposición sobre la ley de Bernoulli.

Mamá estuvo callada todo el camino de vuelta a casa y pude notar que ella quería a los pollos en casa como si quisiera un tractor o una cabra.

— ¿Por favor, mamá? —murmuré mientras aparcábamos en la curva — ¿Por favor?

Se cubrió el rostro. — ¿Dónde vamos a criar a los pollos, Juvia? ¿Dónde?

— ¿En el patio trasero? —no se me ocurrió otro lugar para sugerir.

— ¿Y qué hay de Champ?

—Se llevarán bien, mamá. Le enseñaré. Lo prometo.

—Son muy independientes, Trina—dijo mi papá con suavidad.

Pero luego los chicos salieron con:

—Champ los va a mear, mamá. —y de repente estaban de racha. — ¡Sí, pero no te darás cuenta porque ya son amarillos!

— ¡Whoa, Yellow Already

! Buen nombre.— ¡Podría funcionar! Pero espera, la gente podría pensar que nos referimos a nuestras barrigas.

— ¡Ah, claro! Olvida eso.

—Sí, dejemos que mate a los pollos.

Mis hermanos se miraron con unos ojos enormes y empezaron de nuevo.

— ¡Kill the Chicks! ¡Eso es! ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Cómo si fuéramos don Juanes? ¿O como si en verdad las matáramos?

Papá se dio vuelta y dijo:—Fuera. Los dos, váyanse. Vayan a buscar un nombre a otro lugar.

Así que se apresuraron hacia fuera, y los tres nos sentamos en el coche con el suave pío-pío-pío de mi pequeño rebaño rompiendo el silencio.

Finalmente mi madre dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y dijo:— ¿No son muy caros de mantener, cierto?

Papá sacudió la cabeza.—Comen bichos, Trina. Y un poco de alimento. Son de muy

poco mantenimiento.— ¿Bichos? ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de bichos?

—Tijeretas, gusanos regordetes... probablemente arañas, si pueden atraparlos. Creo que comen caracoles, también

— ¿En serio? —sonrió mi mamá. —Bueno, en ese caso…

—Oh, ¡gracias mamá! ¡Gracias!

Y así fue como terminamos con pollos. Lo que ninguno de nosotros pensó fue que seis pollos rascando por insectos no sólo

eliminan los insectos, sino que también destrozan la seis meses no quedaba nada de nuestro patio. Lo que tampoco pensamos era que la alimentación de pollo atrae a los ratones y los ratones atraen gatos. Gatos salvajes.

Champ era bastante bueno manteniendo a los gatos fuera del patio, pero ellos se colgaban en el patio frontal o el patio lateral, a la espera de que Champ durmiera para poder entrar y saltar sobre algunas tiernas piezas de carne de ratoncitos.

Entonces, mis hermanos empezaron a atrapar los ratones, lo cual pensé que era sólo para ayudar. No sospeché nada hasta que escuché a mi madre gritar desde el fondo de su habitación un día.

Resultó ser que estaban criando una boa constrictora. Los pies de mamá vinieron golpeando fuerte y pensé que iba a echarlos, encerrarlos junto con la boa, pero luego hice un maravilloso descubrimiento. ¡Los pollos ponían huevos!

¡Huevos hermosos, brillantes y color blanco crema! La primera vez encontré uno bajo Bonnie, luego bajo Clyde a quien inmediatamente cambié el nombre a Clydette, y uno más en la cama de Florencia. ¡Huevos!

Corrí dentro para mostrárselos a mi mamá, y después de un breve momento de mirarlos, se dejó caer en una silla. — No — gimió — ¡No más pollos!

—No son pollos, mamá… ¡son huevos!

Todavía se veía ligeramente pálida, así que me senté en la silla de al lado y dije:

— ¿No tenemos un gallo, no?

—Oh. — El color volvía a sus mejillas. — ¿Es eso?

—Nunca los he oído cacarear ¿y tú?

Se rió.—Una bendición que tal vez olvidé considerar.

Se inclinó un poco y tomó un huevo de mi palma.

—Huevos, huh. ¿Cuántos supones que tendrán?

—No tengo idea.

Como resultado, mis gallinas pusieron más huevos de lo que podíamos comer. Al principio tratamos de mantener el ritmo, pero pronto estábamos cansados de hervirlos, del huevo escabechado, envinagrarlos y de sazonarlos y mi madre comenzó a quejarse de que todos estos huevos extra nos estaban costando demasiado.

Luego una tarde en que estaba recolectándolos, nuestra vecina la Sra. Miraje se inclinó por sobre la cerca y dijo:—Si tienes huevos extra, estaría feliz de comprártelos.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté.

—Ciertamente. ¡Nada mejor que los huevos frescos! ¿Dos dólares la docena suena justo para ti?

¡Dos dólares la docena! Me reí y dije:— ¡Claro!

—Bien, entonces. Cada vez que tengas huevos extra, sólo tráemelos. La y yo lo discutimos anoche por teléfono, pero te los pedí primero, así que asegúrate de ofrecérmelos primero. ¿Está bien, Juvia?

— ¡Claro que sí, Sra. Miraje!

Entre la Sra. Miraje y la Sra. Evergreem, tres puertas más abajo, mi problema de exceso de huevos fue resuelto. Y tal vez debí haberle entregado el dinero a mi madre como pago por haber destruido el patio trasero, pero un ―Tonterías, Juvia. Es tuyo‖ fue todo lo que necesité para ahorrarlo.

Un día, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de la señora Evergreem, la señora Fullbuster pasó. Ella saludó y sonrió, y me di cuenta con una punzada de culpa que no estaba siendo muy amable con mis huevos. Ella no sabía que la señora Evergreem y la señora Miraje me estaban pagando por ellos. Probablemente pensó que yo los estaba dando por la bondad de mi corazón.

Y tal vez debería haber dado los huevos, pero yo nunca había tenido un ingreso estable antes. Con un subsidio en nuestra casa es un éxito no acertar este tipo de cosas. Por lo general, un fallo.

Y ganar dinero con mis huevos me dio esta sensación de felicidad secreta, que yo era reacia a que la bondad invadiera mi corazón.

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más creía que la Sra. Fullbuster merecía algunos huevos gratis. Había sido una buena vecina con nosotros, prestándonos utensilios cuando se nos acaban inesperadamente, y llegando ella misma tarde al trabajo cuando mi mamá necesitaba que la llevaran porque nuestro auto no partía. Unos pocos huevos ahora y más al rato…eran lo menos que podía hacer.

También existía la maravillosa e indudable posibilidad de encontrarme con Gray . Y en el brillo frío de un nuevo día, los ojos de Gray parecían más azules que nunca. La forma en que me miró, la sonrisa, el rubor, era de un Gray que no podía ver en la escuela. El Gray de la escuela era mucho más reservado. Para la tercera vez que le llevé huevos a los Fullbuster, me di cuenta de que Gray estaba esperando por mí.

Esperando para abrir la puerta y decir:—Gracias, Juvia—y luego—: Nos vemos en clases.

Lo valía. Incluso cuando la Sra. Evergreem y la Sra. Miraje me ofrecieron más dinero por la docena, todavía lo valía. Así que, por el resto del sexto año, el séptimo y gran parte del octavo, le llevé huevos a los Fullbuster. Los mejores, los más brillantes iban directo a los Fullbuster y en recompensa tenía unos pocos momentos a solas con los ojos más deslumbrantes de todos. Era una ganga.

Luego, cortaron el árbol de sicomoro. Y dos semanas después, Champ murió. Había estado pasando mucho tiempo durmiendo e incluso cuando no sabíamos cuán viejo era, ninguno se sorprendió mucho cuando una noche papá salió a alimentarlo y descubrió que estaba muerto.

Lo enterramos en el patio trasero y mis hermanos pusieron una cruz que decía:

AQUÍ YACE THE PHAMTOM LORD

Q.E.P.M

Estuve molesta y bastante aturdida por un tiempo. Llovía mucho y yo montaba mi bicicleta para la escuela para no tener que tomar el autobús, y cada día cuando llegaba a casa, me iba a mi habitación, me perdía en una novela, y simplemente olvidaba recoger los huevos.

La Sra. Miraje fue la que me hizo volver a la realidad. Ella me llamó para decirme que había leído sobre el árbol en el periódico y que sentía por todo lo que había pasado, pero ya había pasado algún tiempo y que echaba de menos sus huevos y estaba preocupada de que mis gallinas pudieran dejar de poner huevos.

—El estrés puede empujar un pájaro directamente a perder las plumas, ¡y no querríamos eso! Plumas por todas partes y ni un huevo a la vista. Soy muy alérgica a las plumas o sino probablemente tendría unas cuantas gallinas, pero no te importa. Tú hazme llegar los huevos cuando estés mejor. Todos lo que quería era comprobar si estabas bien y decirte que lamento mucho lo del árbol. Y lo de tu perro también. Tu madre me mencionó que había muerto.

Así que volví al trabajo. Limpié los huevos que había abandonado y volví a mi rutina de recoger y limpiar. Y una mañana cuando tuve suficiente, hice las rondas. Primero, señora

Miraje, luego la señora Evergreem, y finalmente los Fullbuster. Y mientras estaba en el umbral de los Fullbuster, se me ocurrió que no había visto a Gray por un largo tiempo. Claro, que habíamos estado en la escuela, pero yo había estado tan preocupada con otras cosas que realmente no lo había visto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y cuando la puerta se abrió y sus ojos azules me miraron directamente, se llevó todo lo que quería decir.

—Toma.

El tomó la caja de cartón y dijo:

—Sabes, no tienes que dárnoslos…

—Lo sé—dije y miré para abajo.

Nos quedamos allí por una cantidad récord de tiempo sin decir nada.

— ¿Así que vuelves a irte en bus?

Le mire y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. No he estado allí desde…ya sabes.

—Ya no luce tan mal. Está todo limpio. Probablemente comiencen la construcción pronto.

Sonaba completamente horrible para mí.

—Bueno—dijo—, me tengo que preparar para el colegio. Te veo allí.

Luego sonrió y cerró la puerta. Por alguna razón me quedé ahí. Me sentí rara. Fuera de todo.

Desconectada de todo alrededor mío. ¿Iba a volver alguna vez a la calle Collier? Tenía que hacerlo eventualmente o algo así diría mi mama. ¿Lo estaba haciendo más difícil?

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Gray salió rápidamente con una bolsa llena de basura de la cocina en las manos.

— ¡Juvia! —dijo— ¿Qué haces todavía por acá?

Me sorprendió también. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo todavía allí. Y yo estaba tan nerviosa que probablemente hubiera acabado por correr a casa si él no hubiera empezado a luchar con la basura, tratando de empujar su contenido hacia abajo.

Me acerqué y le dije:

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Porque parecía estar a punto de dejar caer la basura, Luego vi la punta de una caja de huevos. No era solo una caja de cartón. Era mi caja de huevos. La que acababa de traerle. Y a través de los pequeños arcos de cartón azul podía ver los huevos.

Miré de él a los huevos y le dije:

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te cayeron?

—Sí—dijo rápidamente —Sí, lo siento mucho.

El trató de detenerme, pero tome la caja de la basura diciendo:

— ¿Todos ellos?

Abrí la caja y me salió un grito ahogado. Seis huevos enteros, perfectos.

— ¿Por qué los botaste?

El pasó más allá de mí y se dirigió al cubo de basura que estaba al costado de la casa, y yo lo seguí esperando una respuesta. El botó la basura y luego se volvió para encararme.

— ¿La palabra salmonella significa algo para ti?

— ¿Salmonella? Pero…

—Mi mamá cree que no valen el riesgo.

Lo seguí hasta el porche.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no los comen porque…?

—Porque tiene miedo de envenenarse.

— ¿Envenenarse? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque tu patio trasero es, está cubierto de suciedad! Quiero decir, ¡mira tú patio, Juvia! —señaló a mi casa y dijo —: Solo míralo. ¡Es un completo desastre!

— ¡No, no lo es! —grité llorando, pero la verdad estaba ahí justo frente a la calle, imposible de garganta se cerró de repente y me fue doloroso hablar.

— ¿Tú…siempre los has botado?Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia abajo.

—Juvia, mira. No queríamos herir tus sentimientos.

— ¿Mis sentimientos? ¿Sabías que la Sra. Miraje y la Sra. Evergreem me pagan por mis huevos?

— ¿Estás bromeando?

— ¡No! ¡Me pagan dos dólares la docena!

—Imposible.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Todos esos huevos que les he dado podría habérselos vendido a la Sra. Miraje y a la Sra. Evergreem!

—Oh—dijo y miró hacia otro lado. Luego me miró y me dijo—: Bueno, ¿por qué nos los diste a nosotros?

Yo estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas, pero era difícil. Me atraganté.

— ¡Estaba tratando de ser una buena vecina!

Dejó el cubo de la basura, y luego hizo algo que hizo que mi cerebro se congelara. Me abrazó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿La señora Miraje es tu vecina, no? ¿También la señora

Evergreem, cierto? ¿Por qué intentabas ser buena vecina con nosotros y no con ellas?

¿Qué estaba intentando decir? ¿Era todavía obvio lo que sentía por él? Y si él sabía, cómo podía ser tan cruel, tirando mis huevos así, semana tras semana, año tras año.

No encontré las palabras. Ninguna. Sólo lo mire, a sus ojos brillantes, claros y azules.

—Lo siento, Juvia—murmuró.

Me encontré en casa, avergonzada y confundida, con mi corazón completamente roto.

_**Onfalitis: Se produce como resultado de una infección bacteriana del ombligo y saco vitelino de los polluelos recién salidos del cascarón, como consecuencia de la contaminación antes de la curación o de bloqueo del ombligo. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 .Cálmate, hombre.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que había cambiado mis viejos problemas con Juvia Loxer por un nuevo conjunto de problemas con Juvia Loxer.

Podía sentir su ira a una milla de distancia. En realidad era peor tenerla enojada conmigo que tenerla acosándome. ¿Por qué? Porque la había jodido, por eso. Tenía huevo por toda la cara, y echándole la culpa en su patio no había hecho nada para lavarla. La forma en que me ignoraba, o más o menos obvia forma de evitarme, era para mí un grito recordatorio de que había sido un imbécil. Un real idiota cara de huevo. Entonces un día estoy regresando de la casa de Loke donde había pasado el rato después de la escuela, y allí esta Juvia en su jardín delantero, cortando un arbusto. Esta agitando la cosa. Las ramas están volando sobre su hombro, y claro a través de la calle oigo sus gruñidos y murmuraciones y diciendo cosas como:

— ¡No… tú… no! ¡Vas a… salir... te guste o no...!

¿Me sentí bien con esto? No, amigo mío, no lo hice. Sí, su patio era un desastre, y era hora de que alguien hiciera algo al respecto, pero vamos, ¿dónde está el padre? ¿Qué pasa con Boze y Sue? ¿Por qué Juvia?

Porque la había avergonzado por ello, es por eso. Me sentí peor que nunca. Así que me metí dentro y traté de ignorar el hecho de que aquí está mi escritorio y aquí está mi ventana, y justo al otro lado de la calle está Juvia, moliendo a golpes un arbusto. No es propicio para la concentración. No, créanme que no. No conseguí hacer nada de tarea.

Al día siguiente en la escuela estaba tratando de conseguir el valor suficiente para decirle algo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad. Ella no me dejó llegar a ninguna parte cerca , en el viaje a casa tuve este pensamiento. En cierto modo me asustó al principio, pero cuanto más jugaba con él, más me daba cuenta de que, sí, ayudarla con el jardín me compensaría por haber sido un idiota. Suponiendo que no me mandaría demasiado, y suponiendo que no decidiría ponerse toda ojitos hacia mi o algo estúpido como eso. No, iría y solo le diría que me sentía mal por ser un cretino y quería compensárselo ayudándola a cortar de nuevo los arbustos. Punto. Fin de la historia. Y si todavía quería estar enojada conmigo después de eso, entonces está bien. Ese era su problema.

Mi problema fue que nunca tuve la oportunidad. Vine trotando desde la parada de autobús para encontrar a mi abuelo haciendo mi buena acción. Ahora, saltando atrás. Esto no era algo que podía absorber inmediatamente. Mi abuelo no hacia el trabajo de jardinería. Al

menos, nunca se había ofrecido a ayudarme. Mi abuelo vivía en pantuflas, ¿de dónde sacó esos botas de trabajo? Y esos pantalones vaqueros y camisa de franela, ¿qué pasaba con esos?

Me agaché detrás del techado de un vecino y los observé durante diez o quince minutos, y hombre, cuanto más los miraba, más loco me ponía. Mi abuelo ya le había dicho más a ella en esta pequeña porción de tiempo que lo que me había

dicho a mí todo el año y medio que había estado viviendo con nosotros. ¿Cuál era su trato con Juvia Loxer?

Tomé el camino trasero hacia casa, que involucró subir dos cercas y patear al pequeño terrier estúpido del vecino, pero valió la pena, teniendo en cuenta que evitaba la fiesta en el jardín de enfrente.

Una vez más no tengo deberes hechos. Cuanto más los miraba, más loco me puse. Todavía era un idiota cara de huevo, mientras que Juvia se reía a carcajadas con mi abuelo. ¿Alguna vez lo he visto sonreír? ¿Realmente sonreír? ¡No lo creo! Pero ahora estaba hasta las rodillas en las hierbas, riendo. En la cena de esa noche se había duchado y cambiado de nuevo en su ropa normal y pantuflas, pero él no parecía el mismo. Era como si alguien lo hubiera enchufado y encendido la luz.

—Buenas noches —dijo mientras se sentaba con el resto de nosotros—. ¡Oh, Mika, se ve delicioso!—Bueno, papá —mi mamá dijo con una sonrisa —, tu excursión a través de la calle parece haberte hecho mucho bien.

—Sí —dijo mi padre—. Mika me contó que has estado allí toda la tarde. Si estabas de ánimo para proyectos de mejoras para el hogar, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

Mi padre sólo estaba bromeando, pero no creo que mi abuelo lo tomara de esa manera. Él se sirvió una patata rellena de queso y dijo —: Pásame la sal, ¿quieres, Gray ?

Así que allí esta esa tensión definida entre mi padre y mi abuelo, pero creo que si papá hubiera dejado ir el tema en ese momento, la vibra se hubiera desvanecido. Sin embargo, papá no lo dejó. En cambio, dijo—: Entonces ¿por qué es la chica la que finalmente está haciendo algo sobre su lugar?

Mi abuelo saló su papa con mucho cuidado, y luego miró al otro lado de la mesa a mí. Ah-oh, pensé. Ah-oh. En un instante supe que esos estúpidos huevos no estaban detrás de mí. Dos años de tirarlos furtivamente en la basura, dos años de evitar la discusión de Juvia y sus huevos y sus gallinas y sus visitas matutinas, y ¿para qué? El abuelo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos. En cuestión de segundos, destaparía la verdad, y estaría frito.

Invocando un milagro. Mi abuelo me petrificó durante un minuto con los ojos, pero luego se volvió a mi padre y le dijo—: Ella quiere, eso es río revuelto de sudor me corría por las sienes, y mientras mi padre decía—: Bueno, ya era hora que alguien lo hiciera —mi abuelo me miró y yo sabía que él no me iba a dejar olvidar esto.

Acabábamos de tener otra conversación, sólo que esta vez definitivamente no fui excusado. Después de que los platos estuvieran limpios, me retiré a mi habitación, pero mi abuelo vino enseguida, cerró la puerta detrás de él, y luego se sentó en mi cama. Lo hizo todo sin hacer

ruido. Sin chirridos, sin ruido metálico, sin raspar, sin respiración...

Te lo juro, el tipo se movió por mi habitación como un fantasma. Y por supuesto que estoy golpeando mi rodilla y dejando caer el lápiz y deteriorándome en una patética piscina de gelatina. Pero hice todo lo posible para sonar tranquilo mientras decía—: Hola, abuelo. ¿Vienes a comprobar las instalaciones?

Apretó los labios y miró a nada más que a mí.Me quebré. —Mira, abuelo, sé que metí la pata. Debí solo decírselo, pero no pude. Y sigo pensando que se detendrán.

Quiero decir, ¿cuánto tiempo puede una gallina poner huevos? ¡Esas cosas eclosionaron en el quinto grado! ¡Eso fue como, hace tres años! ¿Es que eventualmente no se les acabarán? y ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿decirle que mamá tenía miedo de intoxicación por salmonella? ¿Y qué papá quería que le dijera que éramos alérgicos?, vamos, ¿quién va a comprar eso? Así que seguí, ya sabes, tirándolos a la basura. No sabía que ella los podría haber vendido. Pensé que eran sólo extras.

Él asintió, pero muy lentamente. Suspiré y dije—: Gracias por no decir nada al respecto en la cena. Te debo una. Tiró de mi cortina y miró al otro lado de la calle. —El carácter de uno se forma en una temprana edad, hijo. Las decisiones que tomes ahora te afectarán para el resto de tu vida—Se quedó callado por un momento, luego dejó caer la cortina y dijo—:

Odio verte nadar tan lejos que después no puedas regresar.—Sí, señor. Frunció el ceño y dijo—: No me vengas con ―Sí, señor‖, Gray —Entonces él se levantó y añadió—: Solo piensa en lo que he dicho, y la próxima vez que te enfrentas a una elección, haz lo correcto. Duele a todos menos en el largo plazo. Con eso, puf, se había ido.

Al día siguiente fui a disparar algunos aros a lo de Lokedespués de la escuela, y cuando su madre me dejó en casa esa tarde, mi abuelo ni se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado siendo Joe Carpenter en el patio delantero de Juvia. Traté de

hacer mi tarea en la barra de desayuno, pero mi mamá llegó a casa del trabajo y se puso toda conversadora, y luego Ultear apareció y las dos comenzaron a discutir sobre si el maquillaje de Ultear la hacía parecer un mapache herido. Ultear. Juro que nunca va a aprender.

Recogí mis cosas y me escapé a mi habitación, que, por supuesto, fue totalmente en vano. Ellos tenían una sierra eléctrica chillona al cruzar la calle, y en medio de los cortes puedo oír el ¡golpe, golpe, golpe! ¡Golpe, golpe, golpe! de un martillo. Miro por la ventana y allí está Juvia, escupiendo clavos y poniéndolos en su lugar. No es broma. Ella tiene clavos alineados entre sus labios como cigarrillos de acero, y está balanceando el martillo en un arco completo, muy por encima de su cabeza, clavando clavos en los piquetes como si estuvieran entrando en mantequilla.

Por una fracción de segundo, vi mi cabeza como el destinatario de su martillo, abriéndome como Humpty Dumpty. Me estremecí y dejé caer la cortina, abandoné la tarea, y me dirigí al televisor.

Ellos hicieron trabajos manuales toda la semana. Y todas las noches el abuelo vendría con las mejillas sonrosadas y un enorme apetito y felicitaba a mi mamá sobre cuán gran cocinera que era. Entonces el sábado sucedido. Y la última cosa que quería era pasar el día en casa, mientras mi abuelo revolvía tierra y ayudaba a plantar en el patio Juvia. Mamá trató de hacerme arreglar nuestro propio patio, pero yo me habría sentido ridículo perfeccionando nuestro césped con el abuelo y Juvia haciendo cambios reales justo en la calle de enfrente.

Así que me encerré en mi habitación y llamé a Loket. Él no estaba en casa, y todo el mundo que llamé tenía cosas que hacer. Y pedir a mamá o papá una vuelta por cine o al centro comercial era desesperado. Me dirían que tenía que estar arreglando el patio.

Lo que estaba, era atrapado. Y lo que terminé haciendo fue mirar por la estúpida ventana hacia Juvia y mi abuelo. Era una cosa totalmente patética que hacer, pero eso es lo que hice.

Fui atrapado, también. Por mi abuelo. Y, por supuesto, tenía que señalarme a Juvia, que me hizo sentir otros dos centímetros más bajo. Dejé caer la cortina y salté por la puerta de atrás y encima de la valla. Tenía que salir de allí.

Te juro que caminé diez millas ese día. Y no sabía con quién estaba más enojado, mi abuelo, Juvia, o conmigo. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Si quería hacer las paces con Juvia, ¿Por qué no solo iba allí y ayudaba? ¿Qué estaba deteniéndome?

Acabé en la casa de Loke, y hombre, nunca había estado tan contento de ver a nadie en mi vida. Deja a Loke sacarte de la mente cualquier cosa importante. Ese tipo es el maestro.

Fuimos a la parte trasera y tiramos aros, vimos la tele, y hablamos acerca de pasarnos por los toboganes de agua este verano.

Y cuando llegué a casa, allí estaba Juvia, rociando el patio. Ella me vio, de acuerdo, pero no saludó ni sonrió ni nada. Ella sólo miró hacia otro lado. Normalmente lo que yo haría en esa situación es tal vez fingir que no la había visto, o darle un rápido saludo y dispararme adentro. Pero ella había estado enojada conmigo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ella no me había dicho ni una palabra desde la mañana de los huevos. Ella me había ignorado por completo en matemáticas un par de días antes, cuando yo le sonreí, tratando de decirle que lo sentía. Ella no me devolvió la sonrisa ni asintió ni nada. Ella simplemente se alejó y nunca miró hacia atrás.

Incluso esperé fuera del aula para decir algo, cualquier cosa, sobre su arreglo del patio y lo mal que me sentía, pero ella me esquivó por la otra puerta, y después de eso cada vez que me acercaba a ella, encontraría alguna manera de patinar a mí alrededor.

Así que ahí estaba ella, regando el jardín, haciéndome sentir como un idiota, y yo había tenido suficiente de ello. Me acerqué a ella y dije —: Se ve muy bien, Juvia. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias —dijo sin sonreír—. Makarov hizo la mayor parte.

¿Makarov? Pensé. ¿Makarov? ¿Qué hacía ella llamando a mi abuelo por su nombre de pila? —Mira, Juvia —dije, tratando de seguir adelante con el por qué estaba allí—. Discúlpame por lo que hice.

Me miró por un segundo, luego volvió a mirar el chorro de agua derramándose en la tierra. Finalmente dijo—: Todavía no lo entiendo, Gray . ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo… no lo sé. Fui un tonto. Debería haberlo hecho. Y no debería haber dicho nada acerca del patio, tampoco. Fue, ya sabes, fuera de lugar.

Yo ya me sentía mejor. Mucho mejor. Entonces Juvia dice: —Bueno, tal vez es todo para mejor —y comienza a saltar arriba y abajo en la punta de sus pies, actuando más como su antiguo

yo—. ¿No parece genial? He aprendido mucho de Makarov, esincreíble. Tienes suerte. Yo ya ni siquiera tengo abuelos.

—Oh —le dije, sin saber qué decir.

—Me siento mal por él, sin embargo. Él seguro extraña tu abuela

—entonces ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza, diciendo—: ¿Puedes creerlo? Él dice que yo le recuerdo a ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí —se ríe de nuevo—. Eso es lo que dije. Pero él lo decía de una manera agradable.

Miré a Juvia y traté de imaginarme a mi abuela como una estudiante de octavo grado. Fue inútil. Quiero decir, Juvia tiene el pelo Azul oscuro largo y esponjoso y una nariz pequeña y respingosa, donde mi abuela siempre había sido una cierta variedad de rubios. Y mi abuela había usado polvo. Blanco polvo polvoriento. Ella se lo ponía en la cara y en el pelo, en sus zapatillas y en el pecho... esa mujer le ponía polvo a todo.

Yo no podía ver Juvia recubierta de polvo. Bueno, tal vez de pólvora, ¿pero con la cosa esa blanca y perfumada? Olvídalo.

Supongo que me quede mirando, porque Juvia dice—: Mira, yo no lo dije, él lo hizo. Sólo pensé que era simpático, eso es todo.

—Sí, lo que sea. Bueno, buena suerte con la hierba. Estoy seguro

de que va a crecer muy bien —Entonces me sorprendí totalmente diciendo—: Conociéndote, harás que todas salgan del cascarón —no lo dije con malicia ni nada, lo decía en serio. Me eché a reír, y luego ella se echó a reír, y así fue como la dejé, rociando su pronto a ser césped, sonriendo.

No había estado de buen humor en semanas. Los huevos estaban finalmente detrás de mí. Estaba absuelto. Aliviado. tomó unos minutos en la mesa darme cuenta de que yo era el único que lo estaba. Ultear tenía su puchero de costumbre, así que eso no era todo. Sino la idea de mi padre de decir hola fue arremeter contra mí sobre el césped.

—No hay problema —le dije—. Lo haré mañana.

Todo lo que me dieron fue una mueca. Entonces mamá dice a mi abuelo—: ¿Está cansado esta noche, papá? Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaba sentado allí como una piedra.

—Sí —mi padre lanza por la mesa hacia él—. ¿Esa chica te hace trabajar muy duro?

Mi abuelo endereza el tenedor con la servilleta y le dice—: ―Esa chica‖ se llama Juvia, y no, ella no me hizo ―trabajar muy duro‖, como tú tan insensiblemente dices.

— ¿Insensible? ¿Yo? —mi padre se ríe y dice—: Has desarrollado bastante debilidad por esa chica, ¿no es así?

Incluso Ultear dejó ir el puchero por un minuto. Estas eran palabras de lucha y todo el mundo lo sabía. Mamá le dio un golpe a papá con el pie, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas. —

¡No, Mika! ¡Quiero saber por qué tu padre tiene la energía y ganas de hacerse amigo de un completo extraño cuando no puede arrojar una pelota de baseball con su propio nieto!

¡Bueno, sí! Pensé. Pero entonces recordé, le debía una a mi abuelo. Le debía en grande. Sin pensarlo, dije—: Tranquilo, papá. Juvia simplemente le recuerda a la abuela.

Todo el mundo se calló y me miró fijamente. Así que miré a mi abuelo y le dije—: Uh... ¿no es eso cierto, abuelo?

Él asintió y se reordenó su tenedor un poco más. — ¿A Renée? —Mi padre miró a mi madre y luego a mi abuelo— ¡Ni se le acerca!

Mi abuelo cerró los ojos y dijo—: Es su espíritu que me recuerda a Renée.

—Su espíritu —dice mi padre. Como si estuviera hablando con un mentiroso niño de jardín de infantes.

—Sí, su espíritu —mi abuelo guarda silencio por un minuto, y luego pregunta—: ¿Sabes por qué los Loxers no han arreglado el patio hasta ahora?

— ¿Por qué? Claro. Son basura, es por eso. Tienen una casa destartalada, dos coches destartalados, y un patio estropeado.

—Ellos no son basura, Silver. Son gente buena, honesta y trabajadora…

—Quiénes no tiene absolutamente ningún orgullo en la forma en que se presentan ante el resto del mundo. Hemos vivido al otro lado de la calle de esa gente desde hace más de seis años, y no hay excusa para que el estado en el que está.

— ¿No? —mi abuelo toma una respiración profunda y parece sopesar cosas en su mente por unos pocos segundos. Luego dice—: Dime esto, Silver. Si tú tuvieras un hermano o una hermana o un niño que tuviera una discapacidad mental o física grave, ¿qué harías?

Era como si mi abuelo hubiera pasado de gas en la iglesia. El rostro de mi padre se contrajo, sacudió la cabeza, y finalmente dijo—: Makarov, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

Mi abuelo lo mira por un minuto, y luego en voz baja dice—: El padre de Juvia tiene un hermano con retraso mental, y…

Mi padre lo interrumpe con una carcajada. — ¡Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas, ¿no es así?

— ¿Explica... mucho? —mi abuelo le pregunta. En silencio. Con calma.

— ¡Claro! ¡Esto explica por qué esas personas son como son...! —sonríe alrededor de la mesa hacia nosotros—. Debe darse en la familia.

Todo el mundo lo mira. La mandíbula de Ultear cae, y por una vez ella está muda. Mi madre dice—: ¡Silver! —pero todo lo que mi padre puede hacer es reír una especie de risa nerviosa y dice—: ¡Era sólo una broma! Quiero decir, obviamente, algo le pasa a esa gente. Oh, perdón, Makarov. Lo olvidé. La chica te recuerda a Renée.

— ¡Silver! —dice mi madre de nuevo, sólo que esta vez ella está enojada.

—Oh, Mika, por favor. Tu padre está siendo demasiado dramático, tratando de hacerme sentir mal por criticar a nuestros vecinos porque hay un pariente retardado en algún lado. Otras personas tienen problemas familiares y todavía se las arreglan para cortar su césped. Deberían tener un poco de orgullo en la propiedad, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Las mejillas de mi abuelo están seriamente enrojecidas, pero su voz es firme como una roca, cuando él dice—: Ellos no son dueños de la casa, Silver. El casero se supone que debe mantener las instalaciones, pero no lo hace. Y puesto que el padre de Juvia es responsable de su hermano, todas sus reservas van a su cuidado, y es obvio que no es barato.

En voz muy baja a mi mamá le pregunta—: ¿No tienen instalaciones públicas para ese tipo de cosas?

—No conozco los detalles, Mika. Tal vez no hay instalaciones gubernamentales cercanas. Tal vez pensaban que un centro privado era un lugar mejor para que él estuviera.

—Aun así —mi papá dice—, hay instalaciones disponibles del gobierno, y si no quieren ir por ese camino, es su elección. No es nuestra culpa que su familia tenga algún tipo de anormalidad cromosómica, y me niego a sentirme culpable por querer…

Mi abuelo golpea su mano sobre la mesa y medio se pone de pie al decir — ¡No tiene nada que ver con los cromosomas, Silver!

Fue causada por una falta de oxígeno al nacer —baja su voz, pero hace que sus palabras parezcan aún más contundentes—. El tío de Juvia tenía el cordón umbilical envuelto alrededor de su cuello. Dos veces. En un momento él era un pequeño bebé perfecto, al igual que tu hijo, Gray , y al siguiente estaba irreversiblemente dañado.

Mi madre estaba repentinamente histérica. En segundos estaba berreando a moco tendido, gimiendo, y mi padre estaba todo sobre ella, tratando de calmarla. No servía de nada. Ella básicamente se había disuelto allí mismo en el tiró su servilleta y murmuró—: Esta familia es una broma

—y se fue. Entonces mi madre salió corriendo de la habitación, sollozando en sus manos, y mi padre corrió tras ella, lanzando a mi abuelo la mirada más perversa que jamás había visto.

Eso dejó al abuelo y a mí y una mesa llena de comida fría. —Wow —dije finalmente—. Yo no tenía idea. —Todavía no lo haces —me dijo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Se quedó allí sentado como el granito por un minuto, luego se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia mí y me dijo—: ¿Por qué supones que molestó tanto a tu madre?

—Yo... no lo sé —le di una sonrisa a medias y le dije—: ¿Por qué es una mujer?

Él sonrió, pero por poco. —No. Está molesta porque sabe que ella podría muy bien estar parada en el lugar del Sr. Loxer en este momento.

Pensé en ello un minuto y, finalmente, le pregunté—: ¿Acaso su hermano tuvo el cordón alrededor de su cuello cuando nació?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Bueno, entonces…

Se inclinó aún más lejos y susurró—: Tú lo tuviste.

— ¿Lo tuve?

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Dos veces.

—Pero…

—El médico que te entregó estaba al tanto, además parece que había un poco de holgura en el cordón, por lo que fue capaz soltarlo mientras te sacaba. Tú no te colgaste a ti mismo al entrar al mundo, pero podría muy fácilmente haber ido en otra dirección.

Si me hubieran dicho años o incluso hace semanas que yo había venido por la rampa amarrado al cuello y listo para colgar, hubiera hecho algún tipo de broma al respecto, o más probablemente habría dicho ―sí, que interesante, ¿Ahora puedes ahorrarme la discusión?‖

Pero después de todo lo que había pasado, estaba realmente volviéndome loco, y no podía escapar de la marea de preguntas agitando mi cerebro. ¿Dónde estaría yo si las cosas

hubieran sido diferentes? ¿Qué hubieran hecho conmigo? Por la forma en que mi padre estuvo hablando, él no habría tenido mucho uso para mí, eso es seguro. Él me habría encerrado en un manicomio en alguna parte, en cualquier lugar, y olvidado de mí. Pero luego pensé: ¡No! Soy su hijo. Él no haría eso... ¿no es así?

Miré a mi alrededor todo lo que teníamos, la casa grande, la alfombra blanca, las antigüedades y obras de arte y otras cosas que estaban en todas partes. ¿Habrían dejado todas las cosas para hacer mi vida más agradable?

Lo dudaba, y hombre, lo he dudado en grande. Hubiera sido una vergüenza. Algo que tratar de olvidar. Cómo las cosas se veían siempre había sido algo grande para mis padres.

Especialmente para mi papá. Muy tranquilamente mi abuelo dijo—: No se puede pensar en lo que podría haber sido, Gray —entonces, como si pudiera leer mi mente, añadió—: Y no es justo condenarlo por algo que no ha hecho.

Asentí con la cabeza y traté de controlarme, pero no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Luego dijo—: A propósito, me gustó tu comentario de antes.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté, pero mi garganta estaba sintiéndose toda apresada e hinchada.

—Acerca de tu abuela. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sacudí la cabeza y dije—: Juvia me dijo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Hablaste con ella, entonces?

—Sí. En realidad, me disculpé con ella.

— ¡Bueno...!

—Y me sentía mucho mejor en todo, pero ahora... Dios, me siento como un idiota de nuevo.

—No. Te has disculpado, y eso es lo que importa —se puso de pie y dijo—: Oye, estoy de ánimo para un paseo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

¿Ir a dar un paseo? Lo que quería hacer era ir a mi cuarto, cerrar la puerta y quedarme solo.

—Me parece que realmente ayuda a despejar la mente —dijo, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que esto no era sólo un paseo, esto era una invitación a hacer algo juntos.

Me puse de pie y dije—: Sí. Vamos a salir de aquí. Para un tipo que básicamente sólo me había dicho ―Pásame la sal‖, mi abuelo resultó ser un real hablador. Caminamos por nuestro barrio y el siguiente y el siguiente barrio, y no sólo me entero de que mi abuelo sabe un montón de cosas, me enteré que el tipo es gracioso. En una sutil especie ácida. Son las cosas que dice, además de la forma en que él lo dice. Es realmente, no sé, genial.

Mientras volvíamos nuevamente a nuestro territorio, pasamos por la casa donde el árbol sicómoro solía estar. Mi abuelo se detuvo, levantó la vista hacia la noche, y dijo—: Debe haber sido una vista espectacular.

Miré hacia arriba, también, y me di cuenta por primera vez en la noche que se podía ver las estrellas. — ¿Alguna vez la viste ahí? —le pregunté.

—Tu madre le señaló para mí una vez que pasamos con el auto. Me asustó al verla tan alto, pero después de leer el artículo comprendí por qué lo hizo —él negó con la cabeza—. El árbol se ha ido, pero ella todavía tiene la chispa que le dio. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Por suerte no tuve que responder. Él se limitó a sonreír y dijo—: Algunos de nosotros tenemos un acabado mate, otros satinado, otros esmaltado... —él se volvió hacia mí—. Pero de vez en cuando conoces a alguien que es iridiscente, y cuando ocurre, no hay nada comparable.

Mientras caminábamos hasta el porche delantero, mi abuelo puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y dijo: —Fue muy agradable caminar contigo, Gray . Me divertí mucho.

—Yo también —le dije, y entré.

Enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos entrado en una zona de guerra. Y aunque nadie estaba gritando o llorando, por la expresión de los rostros de mis padres me di cuenta de que había habido una importante crisis, mientras que mi abuelo y yo estábamos fuera.

El abuelo me dijo al oído—: Me temo que tengo otra valla para reparar— y se dirigió hacia el comedor para hablar con mis padres.

No quería tener nada que ver con ese ambiente. Me fui directamente a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y caminé en la oscuridad hacia mi cama.

Me quedé allí un rato y dejé que el desastre de la cena jugara a través de mi mente. Y cuando me había totalmente quemado un fusible por pensar en ello, me senté y miré por la ventana.

Había una luz en algún lugar dentro de la casa de los Loxers y las farolas brillaban, pero la noche aún parecía muy densa. Como si fuera más oscura de lo habitual y, no sé, pesada.

Me acerqué a la ventana y miré hacia el cielo, pero no podía ver más las estrellas. Me pregunté si Juvia había estado alguna vez en el sicómoro por la noche. Entre las estrellas.

Negué con la cabeza. Mate, esmaltado, iridiscente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con eso? Juvia Loxer siempre me había parecido del montón.

Encendí mi lámpara de escritorio y saqué el periódico con el artículo sobre Juvia fuera del cajón donde lo tiré. Como yo pensaba, lo hicieron sonar como si Juvia estuviera tratando de salvar el Monte Rushmore o algo así. La llamaron una "voz fuerte en un desierto urbano" y "un faro radiante, arrojando luz sobre la necesidad de limitar el desarrollo excesivo continuo de nuestra otrora pintoresca y tranquila comunidad‖.Ahórramelo. Quiero decir, ¿qué hay de malo en dejar que un tipo corte un árbol en su propiedad para que pueda construir una casa? Su espacio, su árbol, su decisión. Fin de la historia. La pieza en el documento era vomitiva.

Con una excepción. La excepción de los lugares donde citaban a Juvia. Tal vez eran sólo en contraste con el estilo del reportero o algo así, pero las partes de Juvia no salen ―oh, mírenme, soy yo‖ como lo estaba esperando. Eran, no sé, profundas. Sentarse en ese árbol era seriamente filosófico para ella. Y lo curioso es que todo tuvo sentido para mí. Habló de lo que se sentía al estar en ese árbol, y cómo, como, trascendieron el espacio tridimensional. «Ser sostenida por sobre la tierra y barrida por el viento» dijo, «es como si tú corazón fuera besado por la belleza». ¿Quién conoces en la secundaria que sería capaz de armar una frase como esa? Ninguno de mis amigos, eso es seguro.

Había otras cosas, también, como la forma en que algo puede ser mucho más que la suma de sus partes, y por qué la gente necesita cosas a su alrededor que les eleven por encima de sus vidas y les hicieran sentir el milagro de la vida.

Terminé de leer y releer sus partes, preguntándome cuándo en el mundo empezó a pensar así. Quiero decir, sin bromear, Juvia Loxer es inteligente, pero esto era algo mucho más allá de puras A.

Hace un mes, si hubiera leído este artículo, lo habría arrojado al tacho como la más completa basura, pero por alguna razón ahora tenía sentido para mí. Un montón de sentido. Hace un mes también no habría prestado atención a la imagen de Juvia, pero ahora me encontraba a mí mismo mirando. No la de toda la escena, que era más de rescate de equiposemergencia que de Juvia. La otra, en la mitad inferior de la página. Alguien debe de haber utilizado un lente teleobjetivo, porque se puede decir que ella está en el árbol, pero es mayormente de los hombros para arriba. Ella está mirando hacia la distancia y el viento sopla su pelo hacia atrás como si estuviera en el timón de un barco o algo así, navegando hacia el sol.

Me había pasado tantos años evitando a Juvia Loxer, que en realidad nunca la miré, y ahora todo de repente, no podía parar. Esta sensación extraña comenzó a tomar el control de la boca de mi estómago, y no me gustó. Ni un poco. Si te digo la verdad, espantó los cimientos de mi interior.

Enterré el papel debajo de mi almohada y traté de recordar a mí mismo que molestia era Juvia Loxer. Pero mi mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo, y muy pronto tuve ese papel estúpido fuera de bajo mi almohada. ¡Esto era una locura! ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me obligué a apagar la luz e ir a la cama. Estaba resbalando, hombre, y sin duda era tiempo de calmarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7. El Patio

Nunca había estado avergonzada antes por el lugar en donde vivíamos. Nunca había mirado nuestra casa, o incluso nuestro lado de la calle, y dicho: ¡Oh! ¡Me gustaría que viviéramos en una nueva urbanización, esas casas son mucho más nuevas, mucho mejores! Aquí era donde yo había crecido. Este era mi hogar.

Era consciente del patio, claro. Mi madre se había quejado durante años. Pero fue una queja ligera, nada digno de una preocupación profunda. O al menos, eso había supuesto. Pero tal vez debería haber preguntado. ¿Por qué dejar todo afuera y mantener el interior tan agradable? Estaba impecable dentro de nuestra casa. A excepción de la habitación de los chicos, por supuesto. Mamá se dio por vencida después de que descubrió la serpiente. Si ellos tenían la edad suficiente para adoptar una serpiente, les dijo a mis hermanos, también tenían la edad suficiente para limpiar su propia habitación. Boze y Sue tradujeron esto en mantener la puerta cerrada, e hicieron un favor enorme al hacer precisamente eso.

Además del patio, también en realidad nunca pregunté por el dinero, o la aparente falta de él. Sabía que no éramos ricos, pero no me sentía como si estuviera perdiendo nada. Podíamos comprar cualquier cosa, de todos modos.

Boze y Sue pedían muchas cosas, pero a pesar de que mi madre les decía: ―No, muchachos, no podemos darnos el lujo de esto, tomen esto a cambio; No, chicos, no se merecen eso, o, no, chicos, realmente no necesitamos eso‖. No fue sino hasta que Gray llamó nuestra casa un completo desastre que empecé a ver realmente las cosas.

No era sólo el patio. Era el camión de mi padre, el coche de mi madre, la bicicleta de la familia que era más óxido que acero, y el hecho de que cuando compramos algo nuevo, siempre parecía salir de una tienda de segunda mano. Además, nunca fuimos de vacaciones. Nunca. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Mi padre era el hombre más trabajador del mundo, y mi madre trabajaba para Temp Service haciendo trabajos de secretaría siempre que podía. ¿De qué sirvió todo ese duro trabajo si no se representaba en nada de lo que poseíamos?

Preguntar a mis padres si éramos pobres parecía increíblemente maleducado. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, yo sabía que tenía que preguntar. Sólo tenía que hacerlo. Cada día que me dirigía a casa después de la escuela en nuestra bicicleta oxidada, conduciendo más allá de la valla rota y el patio irregular, pensaba, esta noche. Le preguntaré a ellos esta noche.

Pero entonces no lo hacía. No sabía cómo. Entonces, un día tuve una idea. Una manera de hablar con ellos sobre el tema y algo que tal vez ayudaría un poco, también. Y como mis hermanos estaban trabajando en la tienda de música en la noche, y nadie estaba diciendo mucho de nada en la mesa, tomé una respiración profunda y dije—: Estaba pensando, ya saben, que no sería difícil arreglar el patio delantero si pudiera conseguir unos clavos y un martillo y tal vez un poco de pintura. ¿Y cuánto cuesta la semilla de césped? No puede ser mucho, ¿verdad? Podría plantar un césped, ¿y tal vez incluso algunas flores?

Mis padres dejaron de comer y me miraron.

—Sé cómo usar una sierra y un martillo, podría ser, ya saben, un proyecto.

Mi madre dejó de mirarme y posó sus ojos en mi padre en su

lugar. Mi padre suspiró y dijo:

—El patio no es nuestra responsabilidad, Juvia.

—Es que... ¿no lo es?

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Es del señor Iván Dreyar .

— ¿Quién es el señor Iván Dreyar ?

—El dueño de esta casa.

Yo no podía creer lo que oía.

— ¿Qué?

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—El propietario.

— ¿Quieres decir que no somos dueños de esta casa?

Se miraron el uno al otro, teniendo una conversación privada sin palabras que no podía descifrar. Finalmente, mi padre dijo:

—No me había dado cuenta que no sabías eso.

—Pero... ¡pero eso no tiene sentido! ¿No se supone que los propietarios vienen y hacen las cosas? ¿Al igual que arreglar el techo cuando se filtra y despejar los desagües cuando están conectados? Siempre haces eso, papá. ¿Por qué lo haces, cuando se supone que no deberías?

—Porque— suspiró—es más fácil que pedirle ayuda.

—Pero si…

—Y — mi padre me interrumpió—, le impide aumentar la renta.

—Pero...

Mi madre se acercó y tomó mi mano.

—Cariño, lo siento si esto te conmociona. Supongo que siempre pensamos que lo sabías.

—Pero, ¿y el patio? ¿Por qué mantener el interior, pero no el exterior?

Mi padre frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Cuando firmamos el contrato, él nos aseguró que iba a solucionar el problema de las cercas, delantera y trasera, y plantaría césped en el patio delantero. Obviamente eso nunca sucedió. —Él negó con la cabeza. —Es una empresa de gran envergadura, y los materiales para la cerca no son baratos. No puedo poner ese tipo de inversión en una propiedad que no es nuestra. Además, es sólo el principio del asunto. —Pero vivimos aquí— dije en voz baja—, y se ve tan mal.

Mi padre me estudió.

—Juvia, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada, papá— le dije, pero él sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Cariño—susurró—, dímelo.

Yo sabía lo que diría si le dijera, y sin embargo, no podía decirle que no. No de la forma en que me miraba. Así que tomé una respiración profunda y dije:

—Los Fullbuster han estado lanzando mis huevos lejos porque tenían miedo de que tuvieran la salmonella porque nuestro patio es un desastre. Mi padre dijo:

—Oh, eso es ridículo.

Pero mi madre se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Qué? — Entonces ella gritó— ¿Acaso Mika dijo eso?

Miré hacia abajo.

—No, Gray lo hizo.

— ¡Pero debe haber sido una discusión familiar! ¡Un niño no viene con eso por su cuenta...!

Mi madre miró por todo el mundo como una cierva a la espera de ser disparada en el corazón. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dijo:

— ¡No puedo seguir así! Robert, las cosas tienen que cambiar. ¡Tienen que cambiar!

—Trina, tú sabes que estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Lo siento por el patio, lo siento por la situación. Esta no es la imagen que tenía para mi vida, tampoco, pero a veces hay que sacrificar por lo que es correcto.

Mi madre levantó la vista de sus manos y dijo:

—Esto no es correcto para nuestra familia. Tu hija está sufriendo porque no arreglamos nuestro propio patio.

—No es nuestro patio.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Robert, despierta! Hemos vivido aquí durante doce años. ¡No es temporal ya! Si alguna vez quieres tener un lugar decente con nuestro propio patio, si vamos a ayudar a los niños con la universidad o hacer cualquiera de las otras cosas que nos hemos prometido el uno al otro, vamos a tener que cambiarlo a un programa de cuidado del gobierno.

Mi padre dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y le susurró:

—Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, Trina. Al final siempre aceptabas que mantenerlo en Fiore es lo que hay que hacer.

Yo quería decir, ¡Espera! ¿De qué están hablando? ¿De quién están hablando? Pero la conversación estaba yendo tan rápido y furioso que no era capaz de intervenir, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezaran a discutir tan feo que era casi como si no estuviera allí.

Luego, en el fondo de mi mente, se hizo un clic. Todo había hecho clic. Era el hermano de mi padre del que estaban hablando. Mi tío. Gajeel. Para mí, tío Gajeel era sólo un nombre.

Alguien que mis padres me habían explicado, pero no a alguien a quien en realidad conociera. Y a pesar de que yo sabía que papá lo visitaba, nunca supe exactamente cuándo. Él nunca hablaba de ello.

Papá también pensó que no deberíamos hablar de tío Gajeel a los demás porque Gajeel era retrasado. —La gente saca conclusiones—me había dicho—. Ellos asumen que, por asociación, algo también debe estar mal en ustedes. Confía en mí, lo sé.

Así que no hablábamos de ello. Ni en casa, ni con mis amigos. Era casi como si no existiera alguien llamado tío Gajeel. Hasta ahora. Ahora se sentía más grande que la vida, y me di cuenta por la discusión que él era la razón por la que no teníamos nuestra propia casa; él era la razón de que no tuviéramos buenos carros o cosas de lujo. Él era la razón de que siempre hubiera una nube de cansancio pesando sobre mis padres.

¿Por qué tuve mencionar lo del patio en el primer lugar? Nunca había visto a mis padres pelear así. Nunca. Quería apoderarme de ellos y decir: ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Tú amas a los demás! ¡Tú lo haces! Pero me quedé sentada allí con lágrimas corriendo por mi cara.

Mi madre se detuvo de repente y le susurró:

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto en frente de ella.

—Lo siento, Juvia— me dijo mi papá, y luego llegó a más y me apretó el antebrazo—. No llores. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Vamos a trabajar con el patio, te prometo que lo madre trató de reír entre lágrimas, y dijo:

—Siempre lo tendremos, y siempre lo haremos.

Esa noche mis padres vinieron a mi habitación y me hablaron, uno a la vez. Mi padre hablaba de su hermano y lo mucho que lo amaba y cómo le había prometido a sus padres que siempre cuidaría de él. Mi madre habló de lo mucho que amaba a mi padre por su fuerza y su corazón amable, sobre los sueños y la realidad, y la necesidad de contar sus bendiciones. Y me hizo llorar de nuevo cuando me dio un beso de buenas noches y me susurró que, de todas sus muchas bendiciones, yo era la mejor y la más brillante.

Sentí pena por mi padre. Sentí pena por mi madre. Pero sobre todo me sentí afortunada al saber que eran míos. Y por la mañana, mientras montaba mi bicicleta oxidada por el camino de entrada a la escuela, me prometí a mí misma que cuando llegara a casa, comenzaría con el patio. Alquilado o no, esta era nuestra casa, y yo iba a ayudar a hacer la vida mejor.

Como resultado, fue más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Primero me tomó media hora hurgar en el garaje para encontrar unmartillo y una caja de clavos, una sierra, y algunas podadoras.

Luego tomó otra media hora de estar de pie intentando averiguar por dónde empezar. El patio en verdad era sólo matas de malas hierbas, pero ¿qué pasaba con los arbustos que lo bordean? ¿Debo sacarlos o podarlos? ¿Eran arbustos o malezas simplemente demasiado grandes? Y ¿qué pasa con la cerca? ¿Debo derribarla o reconstruirla? Tal vez debería sacar la parte delantera por completo y utilizar la madera para arreglar los lados.

Cuanto más tiempo miraba a mí alrededor, más sentía como olvidaba todo el asunto. ¿Por qué molestarse? No era nuestra propiedad. Era el Sr. Iván Dreyar quien debería hacer las reparaciones. Pero entonces recordé las palabras de mi madre de la noche anterior. Seguramente, pensé, unos arbustos y algo de madera en mal estado, no podían detener a las mejores y más brillantes bendiciones de alguien.¡Seguro que no!

Y con eso, cogí la maquinilla y me puse a hora más tarde, tenía el conocimiento de que un arbusto es igual a muchas ramas de arbusto, y que el volumen de este aumenta exponencialmente a medida que se lo corta y se lo arroja en medio del patio. ¡Era ridículo! ¿Dónde iba a poner todas estas cosas?

Mamá volvió a casa y trató de disuadirme de mi misión, pero no quería saber nada de eso. ¡Oh, no-nono! Yo ya había podado dos arbustos a un tamaño respetable, y en poco tiempo ella vería que el lugar tendría un aspecto de Dandy.

—No heredaste la terquedad de mi parte— dijo ella, pero regresó al aire libre con un vaso de jugo y un beso en mi mejilla. Lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Al final de ese primer día, lo que había hecho era un gran lío. Pero si el caos es un paso necesario en la organización del universo, entonces yo estaba en buen camino. Al menos eso es lo que traté de decirme a mí mismo cuando me dejé caer en la cama esa noche, muerta de cansancio.

Y a la tarde siguiente estaba expandiendo afanosamente el caos de mi pequeño universo, cuando oí una voz profunda y decir: Algo muy fino.

—Eso es un proyecto muy grande, señorita.

El hombre de pie en nuestra acera era el abuelo de Gray , lo supe de antemano. Pero solo lo había visto una vez afuera. Todas las otras veces que lo había visto había sido a través de las ventanas, ya sea en su sala de estar o en su coche. Para mí no era más que un hombre de pelo blanco detrás de un cristal.

Tenerlo frente a mí en mi acera era como tener a alguien que pasara de la TV a través de la pantalla y hablara conmigo. —Sé que nos hemos visto el uno al otro de vez en cuando—estaba diciendo—. Siento que me haya llevado más de un año para venir a presentarme. Soy Makarov Fullbuster, el abuelo de Gray . Y, por supuesto, eres Juvia Loxer.

Él tendió la mano, así que me quité el guante de trabajo y observó mi mano desaparecer completamente dentro de la suya cuando nos la dimos. —Encantada de conocerle, señor Fullbuster — le dije, pensando que este hombre era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde la ventana del cuarto de estar. Entonces lo más extraño sucedió. Sacó sus propios guantes de trabajo y un par de tijeras de su bolsillo trasero y dijo:

— ¿Estás podándolas a la misma altura?

—Oh—dije—. Bueno, sí. Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Aunque

ahora no lo sé. ¿Cree que se vería mejor si sólo los sacara?

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Son arbustos de té australianos. Estos quedan muy bien podados. Y con eso, se puso los guantes y empezó a recortar. Al principio no sabía qué decirle a este hombre. Era muy extraño estar recibiendo su ayuda, pero por la forma en que actuaba, era como si yo no debiera pensar en una cosa de esas. Clip-clipclip, siguió como si estuviera disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

Entonces me acordé de lo que Gray había dicho acerca de nuestro patio, y de repente supe por qué estaba allí.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Se preguntó, lanzando sus recortes en mi

pila— ¿Lo corté demasiado abajo?

—N-no.

— ¿Entonces por qué la mirada?— se preguntó—No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda. Yo sólo pensé que te gustaría un poco de ayuda.

—Bueno, no lo necesito. Puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta.

Él se rió y dijo:

—Oh, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso— luego volvió a podar.

—Sabes, Juvia, leí sobre ti en el periódico, y he vivido en la calle de en frente hace más de un año ya. Es fácil ver que eres una persona muy competente.

Ambos trabajamos en silencio durante un minuto, pero me encontré lanzando los recortes en la pila cada vez más fuerte. Y en poco tiempo ya no podía soportarlo. No podía soportarlo.

Giré sobre él y le dije:

—No estás aquí porque te sientes mal por los huevos, ¿verdad?

Bueno, ¡nuestros huevos están perfectamente bien! Hemos estado comiéndolos durante casi tres años y ninguno de nosotros se ha envenenado. Mrs. Miraje y la señora Evergreem parecen en buen estado de salud para mí, también, y el hecho es que, si usted no quiere comerlos, usted sabe, ¡sólo dígamelo! Sus manos cayeron a los lados y él negó con la cabeza mientras decía:

— ¿Los huevos? ¿Envenenados? Juvia, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

En el interior estaba tan enojada y herida y avergonzada que ni siquiera podía saber que sentía.

—Estoy hablando de los huevos que he ido llevando a su casa por más de dos años, los huevos que pusieron mis pollos, ¡que podría haber vendido! ¡Los huevos que su familia ha estado tirando!

Le estaba gritando. Le gritaba a un adulto, como nunca le había gritado a nadie en toda mi vida. Su voz se volvió muy tranquila.

—Lo siento. Yo no sé acerca de los huevos. ¿A quién se los das?

—A Gray — Mi garganta se cerró mientras decía nombre otra vez. —Gray .

El señor Duncan asintió lentamente y dijo:

—Bueno—luego volvió a la poda de la maleza. —Eso probablemente lo explica todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspiró.

—El niño todavía tiene mucho camino por recorrer.

Sólo lo miré fijamente, sin confiar en mí misma con las palabras que chisporroteaban de mi lengua.

—Oh, él es un chico muy guapo, no hay duda de eso— dijo con el ceño fruncido. Entonces él tomó una rama y añadió—: La viva imagen de su padre.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué está aquí, Sr. Duncan? Si usted no cree que necesite la ayuda y no se siente mal por los huevos, entonces ¿por qué hace esto?

— ¿Honestamente?

Yo lo miré, directamente a los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza, y luego dijo:

—Porque me recuerdas a mi esposa.

— ¿Su esposa?

—Así es. —Me dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo—: Renée se hubiera sentado en ese árbol contigo. Ella se hubiera sentado allí toda la noche.Y con esas dos frases, mi ira se desvaneció.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto.

—Ella... ¿ella murió?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Y yo la echo mucho de menos. — Lanzó una rama en el montón y se rió entre dientes. —No hay nada como una mujer de cabeza fuerte para hacerte feliz de estar vivo.

La última cosa en el mundo que esperaba era convertirme en amiga del abuelo de Gray . Pero para la hora de cenar yo sabía mucho sobre él y su esposa y las aventuras que habían tenido juntos, que parecía que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Además, todas sus historias hacían que el trabajo pareciera más fácil. Cuando llegó la noche, los arbustos estaban podados, y con excepción del enorme montón en el centro del patio, las cosas ya estaban mucho mejor. Al día siguiente estaba de regreso. Y cuando me sonrió y dije:

—Hola, Sr. Fullbuster— sonrió de nuevo y dijo—: Llámame Makarov, ¿sí? — Miró el martillo en mi mano y dijo—: ¿Supongo que hoy comenzamos con la cerca?

Makarov me enseñó a sondear una línea para las estacas, cómo sostener un martillo abajo en el extremo del mango en lugar de asfixiarlo, cómo calcular un espaciamiento ajustado para los estacas, y cómo utilizar un nivel para conseguir que la madera quedara exactamente vertical. Trabajamos en la cerca durante días, y todo el tiempo que trabajamos, hablamos. No era sólo de su esposa, tampoco. Él quería saber sobre el árbol sicómoro y parecía entender exactamente a lo que me refería cuando hablé de él siendo un todo más que la suma de sus partes.

—Así pasa con la gente, también — dijo—, sólo que la gente a veces es menos que la suma de las partes. Me pareció que era bastante interesante. Y al día siguiente en la escuela miré a la gente que había conocido desde la escuela primaria, tratando de averiguar si eran más o menos que la suma de sus partes. Makarov tenía razón. Muchos de ellos eran menos.

En la parte superior de la lista, por supuesto, estaba Erza Scarlet. Para mirarla, se podría pensar que lo tenía todo, pero no hay mucha sustancia debajo de su pelo al estilo Monte Everest. Y a pesar de que ella es como un agujero negro en la succión de personas, no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que ser amigos con ella requiere avivar las llamas de un incendio forestal del ego.

Pero de todos mis compañeros de clase, la única persona que podría no parecer que estaba en el lugar correcto era Gray . Hasta hace poco hubiera dicho con absoluta certeza de que era más, mucho más que la suma de sus partes. Lo que le hizo a mi corazón era puro, una magia inexplicable.

Pero inexplicable era la palabra operativa aquí. Y al mirar a través del cuarto hacia él durante las clases de matemáticas, no pude evitar sentirme aplastada de nuevo acerca de cómo había tirado mis huevos. ¿Qué tipo de persona haría eso?

Entonces él me miró y sonrió, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Pero yo estaba enojada conmigo misma por ello. ¿Cómo podía todavía sentirme de esa manera después de lo que él había hecho? Lo evité el resto del día, pero para el final de la escuela había un tornado dentro de mí, que me desgarraba de un extremo al otro. Salté en mi bicicleta y monté camino a casa más rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes. El pedal derecho resonó contra el protector de la cadena, y toda la bici traqueteaba y chirriaba, amenazando con derrumbarse en un montón de partes oxidadas.

El tornado, sin embargo, estaba todavía fuerte cuando patiné hasta detenerme en nuestra calle. Así que transferí el poder del pedal en poder de pintura. Abrí el galón de Navajo Blanco que mi padre me había comprado y comencé a vaciar el recipiente de pintura alrededor.

Makarov apareció unos diez minutos más tarde.

—Tú— se rió—. Tú tienes una cantidad envidiable de energía hoy, ¿no?

—No— dije, rozando de nuevo un poco de pelo con el dorso de la mano—. Estoy loca.

Él produjo su propio pincel y una lata de café vacía.

—Uhoh. ¿Quién?

— ¡Yo!

—Oh, eso es difícil. ¿Hiciste mal un examen?

— ¡No! Yo... —Me volví hacia él y le dije—: ¿Cómo te enamoraste de tu esposa?

Mojó su brocha con un poco de Navajo Blanco en su lata y sonrió.

—Ah— dijo—. Problemas de Chicos.

— ¡Yo no tengo problemas de chicos!

Dudó pero no lo discutió. En cambio, dijo:

—Me enamoré de ella por error.

— ¿Por error? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No fue mi intención. En ese momento yo estaba comprometido con alguien más, y en condiciones de olvidarme del amor. Afortunadamente para mí, vi lo ciego que había estado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿Ciego?

—Sí. Mi novia era muy hermosa. Ella tenía los más hermosos ojos marrones y la piel como un ángel. Y por un momento todo lo que podía ver era su belleza. Pero entonces... bueno, digamos que descubrí que no era una fracción de la persona que Renée era.

Mojó la brocha en la lata de café y le acarició un piquete con la pintura.

—Es fácil mirar hacia atrás y ver, y es fácil dar el consejo, pero la triste realidad es que la mayoría de las personas no se muestran como son en realidad hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto, pero pude ver a Makarov pensando. Y desde el surco de la frente, sabía que no tenía nada que ver con mis problemas.

—Yo... lo siento Yo saqué a tu esposa a la conversación—le dije.

—Oh, no importa, eso está bien. — Sacudió la cabeza y trató de sonreír. —Además, yo no estaba pensando en Renée. Yo estaba pensando en otra persona. Alguien que nunca ha sido capaz de mirar debajo de la superficie. En este punto, no creo que siquiera la quiera.

¿De quién estaba hablando? ¡Yo quería saber! Pero sentí que sería cruzar alguna línea que era muy lejana, así que pinté estacas en silencio. Por fin se volvió hacia mí y dijo:

—Ir más allá de sus ojos y su sonrisa y el brillo de su pelo a lo que realmente está allí.

La forma en que lo dijo envió un escalofrío a través de mí. Era como si supiera. Y de repente me sentí a la defensiva. ¿Me estaba diciendo que su nieto no valía la pena?

Cuando llegó la hora de ir a cenar, yo todavía no me sentía bien, pero al menos el tornado se había ido. Mamá dijo que papá estaba trabajando hasta tarde, y ya que los chicos estaban fuera con sus amigos, la casa era sólo para nosotras dos. Me dijo que ella y mi padre habían hablado de ello y de que ambos se sentían un poco extraños de tener a Makarov viniendo cada tarde. Tal vez, dijo, debíamos encontrar una manera de pagar por su ayuda.

Yo le dije que pensaba que Makarov lo encontraría insultante, pero al día siguiente, ella siguió adelante y lo insultó de todos modos.

Makarov dijo:

—No, señora Loxer. Ha sido un placer para mí ayudar a su hija en este proyecto—y no quiso oír ni una palabra más al respecto.

La semana terminó con mi padre cargando la parte trasera de su camión con todos los recortes y restos antes de salir para el trabajo en la mañana del sábado. Luego Makarov y yo pasamos el resto del día cavando las malas hierbas y rastrillando y preparando la tierra para la siembra.

Fue en este último día que Makarov dijo:

—Tu familia no se irá, ¿verdad?

— ¿Irse? ¿Por qué dice eso?

—Oh, mi hija sacó a relucir la posibilidad en la mesa en la cena de anoche. Pensó que tal vez ustedes están arreglando la casa porque se están preparando para venderla.

A pesar de que Makarov y yo habíamos hablado de un montón de cosas mientras estábamos trabajando, probablemente no le habría contado del señor Iván Dreyar o de tío Gajeel o de por qué el patio era un desastre si no me hubiera preguntado por la mudanza. Pero ya que él lo había hecho, bueno, terminé diciéndole todo. Y se sentía bien hablar de ello. Especialmente de tío Gajeel. Se sentía como cuando soplas un diente de león en el viento y ves todas las pequeñas semillas flotando fuera, arriba y lejos. Me sentí orgullosa de mis padres, y mirando alrededor del patio delantero, también orgullosa de mí. ¡Solo esperen a que ponga mis manos en el patio trasero! Entonces tal vez incluso pintaría la casa. Podría hacerlo. Sí. Makarov parecía bastante tranquilo después de que yo le contara la historia, y cuando mamá nos trajo sándwiches a la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos en el porche y comió sin decir una palabra. Entonces se rompió el silencio con asintiendo hacia el otro lado de la calle y dijo:

—No sé por qué no puede llegar y decir hola.

— ¿Quién? —Le pregunté, luego miré por la calle hasta donde había apuntado. La cortina en la habitación de Gray se movió rápidamente en su lugar, y yo no podía dejar de preguntarme:

— ¿Gray ?

—Es la tercera vez que lo he visto observándote.

— ¿En serio? —El corazón me revoloteaba como un pájaro bebé que intenta volar.

Frunció el ceño y dijo:

—Vamos a terminar y a plantar esa semilla, ¿de acuerdo? Querrás que el calor del día ayude con la germinación.

Estaba feliz de finalmente poder plantar el jardín, pero no pude evitar distraerme con la ventana de Gray . ¿La estaba viendo?

Durante el resto de la tarde, comprobé con más frecuencia de lo que quisiera admitir. Y me temo que Makarov se dio cuenta, también, porque cuando terminamos y nos felicitamos uno a otro en lo que era de seguro un patio de buen aspecto, dijo:

—Él puede estar actuando como un cobarde, pero mantengo la esperanza con ese niño.

¿Un cobarde? ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir a eso? Yo me quedé con la manguera en una mano y la válvula de grifo debajo de la otra. Y con eso, Makarov se despidió y cruzó la calle.

Unos minutos más tarde vi a Gray que venía por la acera en dirección a su casa. Hice una doble toma. Todo este tiempo había pensado que él estaba dentro observando, y él estaba realmente fuera caminando por ahí. Estaba avergonzada de nuevo.

Volví la espalda y me concentré en el riego del jardín. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Qué completa idiota! Y mi cabeza estaba formando una bonita bola de vapor enojado cuando escuché:

—Se ve bien, Juvia. Buen trabajo.

Era Gray , de pie allí en nuestro jardín. Y de repente no estaba enojada conmigo. Yo estaba enojada con él. ¿Cómo podía estar allí como mi supervisor diciéndome, buen trabajo? Él no tenía nada que decir, nada después de lo que había hecho. Yo estaba a punto de lanzarle la manguera cuando dijo:

—Lo siento por lo que hice, Juvia. Está, ya sabes... mal.

Lo miré hacia sus ojos azules brillantes. Y traté de hacer lo que Makarov había dicho. Traté de mirar más allá de ellos. ¿Qué había detrás de ellos? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Era realmente un lo siento? ¿O simplemente se estaba sintiendo mal por las cosas que le había dicho?

Era como mirar al sol, sin embargo, y tuve que darle la espalda. No podía decir lo que hablamos después de eso, excepto que era agradable para mí y me hizo reír. Y después de que se fue, cerré la llave del agua y entré sintiéndome muy, muy extraña. El resto de la noche reboté hacia atrás y adelante entre molesta e inquieta. La peor parte era que no podía poner mi dedo en qué era exactamente lo que me molestaba. Por supuesto que era Gray , pero ¿por qué no estaba sólo molesta? Había sido un... canalla. ¿O feliz? ¿Por qué no era yo feliz? Había venido a nuestra casa. Había estado de pie en nuestro pórtico. Había dicho cosas bonitas. Nos habíamos reído.

Pero no estaba enojada o feliz. Y mientras yacía en la cama tratando de leer, me di cuenta que mi trastorno había sido eclipsado por la inquietud. Me sentí como si alguien me observara. Estaba tan asustada que incluso me levanté y comprobé por la ventana y en el armario y debajo de la cama, pero aún así la sensación no desapareció. Me llevó hasta casi hasta la medianoche para entender de qué se trataba. Era yo. Mirándome.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8 Amenaza inminente y maloliente.

El domingo me levanté con la sensación de haber tenido gripe. Como si hubiera tenido uno de esos malos, complicados e inexplicables sueños febriles.

Y lo que he descubierto sobre los malos, complicados e inexplicables sueños de cualquier tipo es que sólo tienes que quitártelos de encima. Tratar de olvidar que alguna vez sucedieron.

Lo sacudí lejos, y salí de la cama temprano porque no había comido casi nada la noche anterior y estaba muriéndome de hambre. Pero mientras me arrastraba hacia la cocina, miré hacia la sala familiar y noté a mi padre tendido en el sofá.

Eso no era bueno. Era un signo de batallas todavía en progreso, y me hacía sentir como un intruso en mi propio dio la vuelta e hizo una especie de gemido, luego se acurrucó debajo de la delgada y pequeña colcha y murmuró algunos bastante desagradables sonidos en su almohada.

Llegué hasta la cocina y me serví a mí mismo un asesino tazón de cereales. Y estaba a punto de inundarlo con leche cuando mi madre entró bailando un vals y lo llevó lejos de mí. —Vas a tener que esperar, jovencito —dice—. Esta familia va a tener un desayuno de domingo todos juntos.

— ¡Pero me muero de hambre!

—Al igual que el resto de nosotros. ¡Ahora vete! Voy a hacer panqueques, y tú tomaras una ducha. ¡Ve!

Como si una ducha fuera a prevenir una hambruna me dirigí hasta el baño, y en mi camino noté que la sala familiar estaba vacía. La colcha estaba doblada y de vuelta en el apoya brazos, la almohada había desaparecido... era como si hubiese imaginado todo.

Durante el desayuno mi padre no lucía como si hubiese dormido en el sofá. No tenía ojeras, no tenía bigote. Estaba engalanado en shorts de tenis y una remera polo color lavanda, y su cabello estaba todo arreglado como si fuese un día de trabajo.

Personalmente pensaba que la remera le sentaba un poco femenino, pero mi madre dijo—: Luces muy bien esta mañana, Silver.

Mi padre sólo la miró sospechosamente.

Luego mi abuelo entró, diciendo—: Mika, ¡la casa huele impresionante! Buenos días, Silver. Hola Gray , —y me guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba y ponía su servilleta en su regazo.

— ¡Mi-ka! —cantó mi madre—¡Desa-yuno!

Mi hermana apareció en una triple-X minifalda y zapatos con plataforma, con sus ojos estilo mapache. Mi madre jadeó, pero luego tomó una respiración profunda y dijo—: Buenos días, cariño. Estás...Estás...Pensé que ibas a ir a la iglesia esta mañana con tus amigos.

—Iré. —Ultear frunció el ceño y se sentó.

Mamá trajo panqueques, huevos fritos, y patatas fritas a la mesa. Mi padre sólo se sentó ahí rígido como una tabla por un minuto, pero finalmente sacó la servilleta de su regazo y la metió en su cuello.

—Bueno—dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba—, se me ocurrió una solución a nuestra situación.

—Aquí viene...—murmuró mi padre, pero mi madre le dirigió una mirada y lo calló con una mirada gélida.

—La solución es...—dijo mi madre mientras se servía a ella misma algunos panqueques—,… vamos a invitar a los Loxers a cenar.

— ¿Qué? —Mi padre deja escapar.

— ¿A todos ellos? —pregunta Ultear.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —interfiero.

Pero mi abuelo toma otro huevo frito y dice—: Esa, Mika, es unamagnífica idea.

—Gracias, papá—dice con una sonrisa, luego le dice a Ultear y a mí—. Por supuesto que hablo en serio, y sí, si Juvia y los chicos quieren venir, están todos invitados.

Mi hermana se empieza a venir abajo. — ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo?

Mamá suaviza la servilleta en su regazo. —Tal vez es tiempo de que lo descubra.

Ultear se gira hacia mí y dice—: Está invitando al núcleo de PhantomLord a cenar—oh, ¡esto es algo por lo que esperaré!

Mi padre sacude la cabeza y dice—: Mika, ¿cuál es el propósito? Está bien, hice algunos estúpidos comentarios la noche anterior. ¿Es esta la próxima fase de mi castigo?

—Es algo que deberíamos haber hecho hace años.

—Mika, por favor. Sé que te sientes mal sobre lo que has descubierto, ¡pero una extraña cena no va a cambiar nada!

Mi madre vertió jarabe por todos sus panqueques, cerró la tapa, lamió su dedo, y luego fijó su mirada en mi padre. —Los Loxers van a venir a cenar.

Y eso, ella no tenía que decírselo, era á tomó una respiración profunda, luego suspiró y dijo—: Lo que quieras, Mika. Sólo no digas que no te lo advertí. —Tomó un bocado de patatas fritas y masculló—: Una barbacoa, ¿supongo?

—No, Silver. Una cena formal. Como cuando tus clientes vienen a comer.

Dejó de masticar. — ¿Esperas que se vistan elegante?

Mamá lo miró. —Lo que estoy esperando de ti es que te comportes como el caballero que siempre creí que eras.

Papá volvió a sus papas fritas. Definitivamente eso era mucho más seguro que discutir con mamá.

Ultear terminó comiendo toda la parte blanca del huevo frito y casi un panqueque entero. Simple, por supuesto, pero por la manera en que estaba deglutiendo y riendo mientras comía, era obvio que al menos estaba de buen humor.

El abuelo comió un montón, incluso para él, pero no podía decir qué era lo que estaba pensando. Estaba de vuelta en verse más de granito que humano. Yo, estaba empezando a entender que esta cena podría ser más que extraña — podría ser un problema. Esos huevos podridos habían vuelto de su tumba, inminentes y malolientes justo por encima de mi , mi abuelo lo sabía, pero nadie más en mi familia lo hacía. ¿Qué si surgía durante la cena? Estaría muerto, frito, hecho carne picada.

Más tarde, mientras lavaba mis dientes, consideré sobornar a Juvia. Lograr que este de mi lado para que nadie saque el tema de los huevos. O tal vez debería sabotear la cena de alguna manera. Hacer que no suceda. Sí, podría —Me detuve a mímismo y me miré en el espejo. ¿Qué clase de cobarde era, de todos modos? Bufé y me fui a buscar a mi mamá.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo? —Me preguntó mientras limpiaba la plancha—. Pareces preocupado.

Chequeé dos veces para estar seguro de que mi papá o Ultear no estaban acechando en algún lugar alrededor, luego susurré —: ¿Juras que guardaras el secreto?

Se rió. —No sabría decirte.

Sólo esperé.

—Qué podría ser…—dijo, luego me miró y paró de limpiar— Oh, es serio. Cariño, ¿qué está mal?

Habían pasado años desde que voluntariamente le confesaba algo a mi mamá. Simplemente ya no parecía necesario; había aprendido a lidiar con las cosas por mí mismo. Por lo menos, eso es lo que había pensado. Hasta ahora.

Tocó mi brazo y dijo—: Gray , dime. ¿Qué ocurre?

Salté y me senté en la mesada, luego tomé una respiración profunda y dije—: Es sobre los huevos de Juvia.

— ¿Sobre sus... huevos?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas todo ese gallinas-gallo-salmonella desastre?

—Eso fue hace bastante, pero seguro...

—Bueno, lo que tú no sabes es que Juvia no trajo huevos a casa solamente una vez. Los ha estado trayendo cada semana... o casi, de todos modos.

— ¿Lo ha hecho? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada sobre esto?

—Bueno, estaba asustado de que Papá se enojara conmigo por no decirle que no los queríamos, así que empecé a interceptarlos. La veía viniendo, llegaba a ella antes de que tocara el timbre, y luego los tiraba a la basura antes de que nadie supiera que había estado aquí.

— ¡Oh, Gray !

—Bueno, ¡seguí pensando que pararía! ¿Por cuánto tiempo puede una estúpida gallina poner huevos?

—¿Lo tomaré como que ha parado?

—Sí. La semana pasada. Porque Juvia me atrapó arrojando una caja afuera en la basura.

—Oh, querido.

—Exacto.

—¿Entonces qué le has dicho?

Miré hacia abajo y balbuceé—: Le dije que estábamos asustados de que la salmonella nos envenenara porque su patio era un desastre. Salió corriendo llorando, y la próxima cosa que supe, es que está empezando a arreglar el patio.

— ¡Oh, Gray !

—Exacto.

Se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral por un minuto; luego dijo

suavemente—: Gracias por tu honestidad, Gray . Eso explica un montón. —Sacudió la cabeza y dijo—: Lo que esa familia debe pensar de nosotros—y siguió limpiando la plancha—. Otra razón

más por la que debemos invitarlos a cenar, si me lo preguntas.

Susurré—: Has jurado mantener en secreto toda esta cosa de los huevos, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, Juvia le dijo al abuelo, así que élsabe, pero no quiero que esto se difunda a, tu sabes, Papá.

Me estudio por un minuto, luego dijo—: Dime que has aprendido la lección, cariño.

—Lo hice, Mamá.

—Bien, entonces.

Dejé salir un gran suspiro de alivio. —Gracias.

—Oh, ¿y Gray ?

— ¿Si?

—Estoy muy orgullosa de que me hayas dicho sobre ello. —Me besó la mejilla, luego sonrió y dijo—: Ahora, ¿acabo de escucharte diciendo que cortaras el césped hoy?

—Claro —dije, y me encaminé hacia afuera para cortar el césped.

Esa tarde mi madre anunció que los Loxers vendrían el viernes a las seis en punto; que el menú incluiría salmón escalfado, risotto de cangrejo, y vegetales frescos al vapor; y que mejor que ninguno de nosotros encuentre la manera de escabullirse de estar allí. Mi padre murmuró que si realmente íbamos a hacer esto, sería mucho mejor asar porque al menos de ese modo tendríamos algo que hacer, pero mi madre lo fulminó con la mirada y él lo dejó.

Entonces. Ellos estaban viniendo. Y hací a ver a Juvia en el colegio aún más incómodo de lo usual. No porque comentaba sobre ello o incluso porque me saludara o me guiñara el ojo o algo. No, ella estaba de nuevo evitándome. Diría hola si por casualidad nos cruzábamos, pero en lugar de estar, como, siempre por encima de mi hombro cada vez que mirara, ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Debe de haberse escabullido por las puertas traseras y tomado atajos a través del campus. Ella estaba, no lo sé, ausente.

Me encontré a mi mismo mirándola durante clases. La maestra estaría hablando y todos los ojos estarían mirando hacia adelante... excepto los míos. Se mantenían vagando hacia Juvia.

Era extraño. Un minuto estaría escuchando a la maestra, y al próximo estaría completamente desconectado, mirando a Juvia. No fue hasta el miércoles en matemáticas que me di cuenta. Con la manera en que su cabello caía por sus hombros y su cabeza estando inclinada, se veía como en el diario. No exactamente como en él—el ángulo era diferente, y el viento no estaba soplando a través de su cabello—pero ella sí se veía como en la foto. Un montón como en la foto.

Hacer esa conexión envió un escalofrío por mi espina. Y me pregunté — ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Podía realmente estar interesada en las derivaciones de raíces? Meredy me atrapó mirando, y hombre, me dio la sonrisa más malvada del mundo. Si no hacia algo rápido, esto se extendería como un reguero de pólvora, así que entrecerré los ojos hacia ella y le susurré—: Hay una abeja en su cabello, estúpido —luego apunte por el aire como, "Ahí va, ¿no la ves?".

El cuello de Meredy giro alrededor buscando a la abeja, y enderecé mi enfoque por el resto del día. La última cosa que necesitaba era ser arrasado por gente como. Meredy

Esa noche estaba haciendo mi tarea, y sólo para probarme a mí mismo que estaba equivocado, saqué el artículo del diario de mi papelera. Y mientras estoy dándole vueltas, me estoy diciendo a mí mismo, que es una distorsión de la realidad; es mi imaginación; no se ve realmente de esa manera...

Pero ahí estaba. La chica en mi clase de matemáticas, dos filas más y un asiento adelante, brillando a través del papel periódico.

Ultear irrumpió dentro. —Necesito tu sacapuntas —dijo.

Cerré de golpe mi carpeta, tapando el periódico y dije—: ¡Se supone que debes tocar! —Y luego desde que se estaba acercando y el periódico seguía sobresaliendo, tiré mi carpeta dentro de la mochila tan rápido como pude.

— ¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de esconder ahí, hermanito?

—Nada, ¡y para de llamarme así! ¡Y no irrumpas en mi cuarto nunca más!

—Dame tu sacapuntas y seré historia —dijo sacando su mano. Excavo dentro de mi cajón por él y se lo arrojo, y efectivamente, ella desaparece.

Pero dos segundos más tarde mi madre me está llamando, y después de todo, bueno, olvido el periódico en mi carpeta. Hasta el primer periodo la mañana siguiente, eso es. ¡Hombre!

¿Que se suponía que hiciera con él? No podía levantarme y tirarlo; Loke estaba ahí. Aparte de eso, Meredy está en esa clase, y podía decir que estaba manteniendo un ojo en las abejas caprichosas. Si ella se enteraba de esta, yo serí a a quien picarían.

Luego Loke se estira a tomar un pedazo de papel como lo hace más de catorce veces al día, sólo que tengo una pérdida del control mental repentino y golpeo su mano lejos con la mía.

— ¡Hombre! —dice—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Perdón —digo, sintonizando el hecho de que solo quería una hoja rayada, no el diario.

—Hombre—dice nuevamente—. ¿Sabes que has estado un poco atontado últimamente? ¿Nadie más te lo ha dicho? —

Arranca un pedazo de papel de mi carpeta, y luego nota los bordes del diario. Me mira, y antes de que pueda pararlo, lo tira hacia afuera.

Me precipito hacia él y se lo saco de las manos, pero es demasiado tarde. Ha visto la foto. Antes de que pueda decir una palabra, lo miro y le digo—: Túcállate, ¿me has escuchado? Esto no es lo que crees.

—Whoa, relájate, ¿quieres? No estaba pensando nada... —Pero puedo ver las pequeñas ruedas haciendo click-click-click en su cerebro. Luego me sonríe y dice—: Estoy seguro de que tienes una razonable y excelente explicación de porqué llevas una foto de Juvia Loxer alrededor contigo.

La manera en que lo dijo me asusto. Como si estuviese jugando con la idea de asarme en frente de la clase entera. Me inclino y le digo—: Cállate, ¿quieres?

La maestra nos reprendió para que estuviéramos callados, pero eso no paró a Loke de sonreírme satisfecho o de menear ambas cejas en dirección a mi carpeta. Después de clases

Meredy trato de actuar toda genial y despreocupada, pero tenía su radar encendido y apuntando en mi dirección. Fue mi sombra prácticamente todo el día, así que no hubo ninguna ventana de oportunidad para explicarle las cosas a Loke.

¿Qué iba a decirle, de todos modos? ¿Que el diario estaba en mi carpeta porque estaba tratando de esconderlo de mi hermana? Eso ayudaría.

Además, no quería inventar alguna patética mentira sobre ello. En realidad, quería hablar con Loke. Quiero decir, era mi amigo, y un montón de cosas habían sucedido en el último par de meses que pesaban sobre mí. Pensaba que si hablaba con él, tal vez me haría volver a la pista. Me ayudaría a dejar de pensar en todo. Loke era realmente de confianza en esta área.

Afortunadamente, en estudios sociales nuestra clase fue a la biblioteca a hacer un poco de investigación para nuestro famoso reporte sobre una figura histórica. Meredy y Juvia estaban

las dos en esa clase, pero me las arreglé para arrastrar a Loke a un rincón de la librería sin que ninguna de las dos lo notara. Y en el momento en que estuvimos los dos solos, me encontré a mímismo hablándole a Loke sobre gallinas.

Me sacudió la cabeza y me dijo— ¡Hombre! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos y espiamos por su cerco?

—¿En sexto grado?

—Sí. ¿Recuerdas como estabas sobre mí por preguntarme como era un gallo?

Rodó los ojos. —No esto otra vez...

—Hombre, no sabías absolutamente nada sobre gallinas. Puse mi vida en tus manos y tú me tiraste en un balde de mierda.

Así que le dije sobre mi papá y los huevos y la salmonella y cómo estuve interceptando huevos por casi dos años.

El sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo—: Tiene sentido para mí.

—Hombre, ¡ella me atrapo!

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Juvia!

—Whoa, ¡amigo!

Le conté lo que le dije, y como justo después de eso estaba jugando a la guerrera de malezas en su patio delantero.

—Bueno, ¿entonces? No es tu culpa que su patio sea un desastre.

—Pero luego descubrí que ellos ni siquiera son los dueños del lugar. Son pobres porque su padre tiene un hermano retrasado por el que, ya sabes, están pagando.

Loke me da una gran sonrisa de idiota y dice—: ¿Un retrasado? Bueno, eso explica un montón, ¿no?

No podía creer a mis oídos. —¿Qué?

—Ya sabes —dice, todavía sonriendo—, sobre Juvia.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar y mis manos se cerraron en puños. Y por la primera vez desde que aprendí a mantenerme alejado de los problemas, quería golpear a alguien.

Pero estábamos en la biblioteca. Y además, se pasó por mi mente que si lo golpeaba fuerte por lo que dijo, se daría la vuelta y le diría a todo el mundo que yo estaba caliente por Juvia Loxer, ¡y no estaba caliente por Juvia Loxer!

Así que me obligué a mí mismo a reír y decir—: Oh, cierto —y luego invento una excusa para poner algo de distancia entre él y yo.

Después de la escuela Loke me invita a su casa a pasar el rato, pero no tengo intereses en ello. Pero todavía quería pegarle.

Trato de hablar conmigo mismo para dejar de pensar de ese modo, pero en el interior ardía enojada con él. Había cruzado la línea, hombre. La había cruzado a lo grande.Y lo que hizo que todo el asunto sea tan apestosamente difícil de ignorar, es el hecho de que de pie junto a él, en el otro lado de la línea, estaba mi padre.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. La Visita

Los domingos por la mañana son pacíficos en nuestro hogar. Mi padre se permite descansar. Mi madre se permite no preparar el desayuno. Y si mis hermanos han estado tocando con su banda hasta muy tarde, no notarás su presencia antes del medio día.

Generalmente aprovecho para deslizarme afuera y recolectar huevos mientras todos duermen, luego me llevo a escondidas un tazón de cereales a mi habitación, tomo el desayuno en la cama y leo.

Pero ese domingo –después de pasarme casi toda la noche sintiéndome molesta e intranquila– me desperté queriendo hacer algo físico. Quitarme de encima esa confusión que todavía experimentaba.

Lo que realmente necesitaba era una buena trepada a mi árbol Sicomoro, pero decidí conformarme con regar el césped e intentar pensar en otras cosas. Abrí la canilla y admiré lo rica y negra que se veía la tierra mientras regaba al frente y atrás del patio. Estaba ocupada hablándoles a las semillas bajo la tierra, engatusándolas para que brotaran y conocieran el sol naciente, cuando mi padre salió afuera. Su cabello estaba húmedo de la ducha y tenía una bolsa de cartón enrollada y cerrada en su mano.

— ¡Papá! Perdona si te desperté.

—No lo hiciste, cariño. He estado despierto por un rato.

—No estás yendo a trabajar, ¿verdad?

—No, yo… —se quedó estudiándome por unos segundos— Iré a visitar a Gajeel.

— ¿El tío Gajeel?

Caminó hasta su camioneta.

—Exacto. Yo… debería estar de vuelta para el medio día.

—Pero, papá ¿por qué hoy? Es domingo.

—Ya lo sé, cariño, pero es un domingo especial.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es su cumpleaños número cuarenta. Quiero verlo y dejarle un regalo —dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa de papel—. No te preocupes. Nos prepararé algunos panqueques para el almuerzo, ¿está bien?

—Voy contigo—dije, y eché la manguera a un lado. Ni siquiera estaba bien vestida (sólo me había colocado encima una sudadera y mis tenis, sin medias) pero en mi mente no había duda de que iría con él.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa y disfrutas la mañana con tu madre? Estoy seguro de que ella…

Me dirigí al lado del acompañante de su camioneta y sentencié:

—Iré contigo.

Me subí arriba y cerré con fuerza la puerta.

—Pero… –dijo a través de la puerta del conductor.

—Voy contigo.

Se quedó mirándome por un momento.

—De acuerdo —puso el regalo en el asiento del medio—. Espera que deje una nota para tu madre.

Mientras él estaba en la casa, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y me dije que esto era una buena idea. Algo que debería haber hecho hace muchos años. El tío Gajeel formaba parte de mi familia, de mi padre, de mí. Ya era tiempo de que lo conociera.

Estudié el paquete colocado junto a mí. ¿Qué le regalaría mi padre a su hermano por su cumpleaños número cuarenta? Lo levanté. No era un cuadro (demasiado liviano para eso). Además, hacía un extraño sonido si lo agitaba. Estaba abriendo la parte de arriba para echarle un vistazo cuando mi padre volvió a salir por la puerta de enfrente. Dejé la bolsa y me puse derecha; cuando él se deslizó en el asiento tras el volante, dije:

–Está bien para ti, ¿verdad?

Me miró, su mano poniendo en contacto la llave para encender el motor.

–N…no estoy arruinando tu día con él ¿Cierto?

Puso la camioneta en marcha y respondió:

–Claro que no, cariño. Me alegro de que vengas.

Hablamos muy poco en el camino a Fiore. Parecía querer observar el paisaje y yo, bueno, tenía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna que quisiera articular. Era placentero, sin embargo, conducir con mi padre. El silencio nos conectaba de una forma que nunca podrían las explicaciones.

Cuando llegamos, aparcó la camioneta, pero no nos bajamos enseguida.

—Toma un tiempo acostumbrarse, Juvia, pero lo harás. Todos son buenas personas.

Asentí, pero me sentí extrañamente asustada.

—De acuerdo, vamos —dijo, tomando el saco del asiento—. Adentro. Fiore no me pareció como un hospital, pero tampoco se asemejaba mucho a una casa. Era demasiado largo y rectangular para eso. El camino hacia la entrada tenía un toldo verde y desteñido cubriéndolo, y camas de flores a los lados con pensamientos recién plantados, algo embarrados y torcidos. El césped estaba irregular, con tres profundos hoyos cavados cerca del edificio.

—Los residentes cuidan el suelo—explicó mi padre—. Es parte de su programa de trabajo y entrenamiento, es terapéutico. Esos hoyos son los futuros hogares de Durazno, Ciruela y Pera.

— ¿Árboles frutales?

—Sí. La votación causó bastante conmoción.

— ¿Entre… los residentes?

—Claro—–abrió una de las puertas dobles de vidrio e indicó—: Pasa.

Estaba lindo adentro. Y olía a fragancia de pino y lejía, con algo vagamente acre debajo. No había un escritorio de recepción o un área de espera, sólo una larga intersección con paredes blancas y bancos de madera cada tanto. A la izquierda se desenvolvía una gran habitación con una televisión y algunas filas de sillas de plástico; a la derecha había unas puertas de oficina abiertas, y a nuestro lado dos armarios de madera de pino. Uno estaba abierto, con media docena de sweaters grises colgados en fila cuidadosamente.

— ¡Buen día, Robert!— saludó una mujer tras una de las puertas.

—Buen día, Mavis—replicó mi padre.

Ella vino a nuestro encuentro.

—Gajeel está despierto. Lo ha estado desde las seis. Mabel me dijo que hoy es su cumpleaños.

—Y tiene razón —se giró hacia mí y sonrió—. Mavis, es un placer presentarte a mi hija Juvia. Juvia, conoce a Mavis.

— ¿No es esto bello?–dijo ella, tomando mi mano—. Te reconozco del álbum de fotos de Gajeel. Te estás preparando para graduarte de la secundaria, ¿no es cierto?

Me la quedé mirando, luego le eché un vistazo a mi papá. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero podía notar que él sí lo había hecho. —Sí… supongo que sí.

—Mavis es la administradora.

—Y—la señora agregó con una risita—, no me estoy graduando

a ningún lado. Hace diecisiete años que trabajo aquí y seguiré—el teléfono sonó y se apuró por atenderlo—. Tengo que tomar esa llamada, me reuniré con ustedes en un rato. Fíjense en el cuarto de recreación, luego en su cuarto. Lo encontrarán.

Mi padre me guió dando vuelta a la esquina, y mientras procedíamos por el pasillo, el débil olor penetrante se volvió más fuerte. Como si el lugar hubiera tenido años de meadores misteriosos, sin nadie neutralizando lo que se había hecho.

Al final había una persona pequeña sentada en una silla de ruedas. Primero pensé que era un niño, pero cuando nos acercamos, pude notar que era una mujer. Casi no tenía cabello, y mientras le dirigía a papá una sonrisa sin dientes, tomó su mano y habló.

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse. Los sonidos que hacía eran ahogados y se perdían en su lengua. Nada que saliese de su boca era inteligible, sin embargo, miraba a mi padre con tanta intensidad… por supuesto que el entendió lo que le comunicaba. Para mi completo asombro, él respondió.

—Estás completamente en lo correcto, Mabel. Es hoy. Por eso

vine—levantó un poco la bolsa de papel—. Le traje un presente.

–Gwa-aaal —dijo— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Ella balbuceó hasta que él le acarició la mano y comentó:

–Soy demasiado predecible, me temo. Pero él disfruta estas cosas y… —papá notó el cambio de dirección en su mirada, enfocada en mí.

–Hoo haa—saludó.

–Esta es mi hija, Juvia. Juvia, me encantaría presentarte a la extraordinaria señorita Mabel. Puede recordar todos los cumpleaños, y tiene una pasión real por los batidos de frutilla.

Me las arreglé para formar una sonrisa y susurré:

—Gusto en conocerle —pero todo lo que obtuve como respuesta fue un ceño fruncido bastante sospechoso.

—Bueno, nos vamos a ver a Gajeel —dijo mi padre, luego agitó la bolsa—. No le cuentes nada si pasa por aquí. Lo seguí hasta las puertas de un dormitorio, donde se detuvo y llamó.

— ¿Gajeel? Gajeel, soy Robert.

Un hombre apareció en el umbral. Alguien que jamás hubiera tomado como el hermano de mi padre.

Era regordete, con gruesos anteojos de marco marrón, y su rostro lucía hinchado y pálido. Pero tiró los brazos hacia mi padre, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡Gobet! ¡Estás aquí!

—Sí, lo estoy, hermanito.

Me introduje tras ellos en la habitación y contemplé las paredes cubiertas con un collage de rompecabezas. Habían sido directamente pegados a los muros y ¡hasta en el techo! Era acogedor, confortable e interesante. Me sentí como si entrara a una cueva forrada con un cubrecama. Mi padre sostenía a su hermano por el brazo y dijo:

— ¡Y mira a quién traje! —Por un segundo, Gajeel lució casi asustado, pero luego papá continuó—.Es mi hija, Juvia.

Su rostro se transformó en una sonrisa.

— ¡Ju-vii-aaa!–gritó, luego prácticamente me tacleó con un abrazo. Creí que me sofocaría. Mi cara se puso roja mientras él me quitaba el aire y me sacudía de lado a lado. Enseguida me dejó ir con una risilla y se colocó en un asiento.

–¡Esss mm-i umm-plee-aa-nios!

—Lo sé, tío Gajeel. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Él volvió a emitir esa sonrisita.

—Gaaa-chhi-as.

—Te hemos traído un regalo —dijo mi padre abriendo la bolsa marrón.

Antes de que lo sacara, incluso antes de que viera el tamaño real, recordé el sonido que había hecho cuando lo sacudí en la camioneta. ¡Claro!, pensé. Era un rompecabezas. El tío Gajeel también lo descifró.

—¿Un grompee-cabeesa?

—No solo eso —aclaró mientras lo sacaba entero de la bolsa—. Un rompecabezas y un molinillo de viento.

Papá había envuelto la caja del regalo en un bonito papel azul y le había colocado el molinillo amarillo y rojo como si fuera el moño. El tío Gajeel lo arrancó y lo sopló. Primero con gracia, y después con desenfreno, en grandes estallidos babosos.

—¡Najanja! —lloriqueó entre soplidos—. ¡Najanja!

Muy gentilmente, papá se lo quitó y sonrió. –Rojo y amarillo forman el naranja, ¿no es así? —Gajeel intentó robarlo nuevamente, pero él continuó—. Sácalo afuera más

tarde, el viento lo hará girar por ti—y sostuvo el rompecabezas en sus manos.

Mientras caía el papel arrancado en tiras hacia el suelo, me incliné para descubrir qué tipo de rompecabezas le había traído mi padre y jadeé. ¡Trescientas piezas! Y la imagen simplemente era el cielo azul y nubes blancas. No tenía sombras, ni árboles –nada excepto firmamento y nubes. Papá señaló un lugar en el medio del techo.

–Pensé que cabría perfecto allí.

El tío Gajeel miró hacia arriba y asintió. Luego arremetió por el molinillo y expresó:

— ¿Affguera?

—Claro, vayamos a dar un paseo. ¿Tienes ganas de ir a lo de McElliot por un helado de cumpleaños?

Su cabeza fue hacia arriba y hacia abajo con energía.

—¡Siiií!

Nos marchamos avisándole a Josie, luego avanzamos por la calle. Gajeel no puede caminar muy rápido porque su cuerpo parece querer ir hacia atrás, en vez de adelante. Sus pies están desviados hacia adentro y sus hombros se encorvan, y parecía apoyarse en mi padre con bastante peso mientras caminábamos. Pero mantuvo el molinillo frente a él, observándolo girar, gritando a cada tanto: ―Najjanjaa,

¡Najjanjaa!‖.

McElliot resultó ser una droguería que también vendía helados. Había un toldo a rayas blancas y rojas sobre el mostrador de helados, y pequeñas mesas y sillas blancas en un área con las paredes estampadas a rayas rojas y blancas. Parecía bastante festivo, especialmente para encontrarse dentro de una droguería.

Papá nos consiguió a todos un cono, y una vez que estuvimos sentados, él y Gajeel charlaron un poco, pero mi tío estaba más interesado en comer su helado de chocolate. Mi padre me sonreía de vez en cuando, yo le devolví el gesto, pero me sentía desconectada. ¿Cuántas veces habían venido aquí por un helado? ¿Cuántos cumpleaños habían celebrado así? ¿Hacía qué cantidad de tiempo que conocía a Mavis, Mabel y el resto de la gente de Fiore? ¿Cómo podía ser, que en todos estos años, nunca hubiera pasado tiempo con mi tío? Parecía que mi padre mantuviera un secreto. Una familia completa en secreto.

No me gustaba. No podía entenderlo. Y estaba poniéndome bastante exaltada cuando el cono de Gajeel se rompió en su mano, causando que su helado se derramara sobre la mesa. Antes de que mi padre pudiera detenerlo, Gajeel levantó el helado e intentó ponerlo devuelta en lo quedaba de su cono. Pero como estaba roto, el helado se derramó nuevamente, solo que esta vez terminó en el suelo.

—Déjalo, te conseguiré otro —dijo mi padre pero no fue escuchado. Gajeel echó la silla hacia atrás y fue tras el helado. — ¡No, Gajeel! Te compraré uno nuevo —lo tomó del brazo, mas él no cedió. Recogió el helado y lo puso nuevamente sobre los restos de su cono, cuando la parte de abajo se destruyó por completo, comenzó a gritar.

Fue horrible. Era como un niño de noventa kilos, haciendo un berrinche en el suelo. Gritaba palabras que no pude entender, y luego de un minuto intentando calmarlo, mi padre dijo:

— ¿Juvia, puedes conseguirle otro cono?

El hombre tras el mostrador comenzó a armar el nuevo helado lo más rápido posible, pero en ese corto tiempo Gajeel se chocó una mesa y dos sillas con sus movimientos y logró derramar chocolate por todas partes. El personal y los clientes parecieron congelados por el horror –como si Gajeel fuera alguna clase de monstruo suelto para destruir el mundo. Le di a mi padre el nuevo cono, y él se lo alcanzó a Gajeel al piso. Mientras se lo comía allí sentado, nosotros nos movimos alrededor suyo poniendo todo en su lugar y limpiando el desorden.

En el camino de vuelta a Fiore, Gajeel se comportó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se desvivió por su molinillo y gritó ―¡Najjanjaa!‖ de vez en cuando, pero cuando mi padre abrió la puerta del frente, se podía decir que Gajeel estaba cansado.

Ya en su habitación, colocó el molinillo en su cama y tomó la caja del rompecabezas.

— ¿Por qué no descansas un poco antes de ponerte a trabajar con eso? –propuso mi padre. Gajeel sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahhgora.

—De acuerdo, entonces déjame ayudarte. Sacó una mesa de juegos desde debajo de la cama, le abrió las patas y la puso en su lugar. Después de empujarla hacia la pared, colocó una silla al lado.

—Aquí tienes, todo listo.

Gajeel tenía la caja abierta y ya estaba cernido en las piezas.

—Esunnnoguueno, Gobet.

—Me alegra que te guste. ¿Crees que lo tendrás listo para el miércoles? Puedo volver entonces y pegarlo al techo si te gusta. Gajeel asintió, pero ya estaba intentando con el rompecabezas, poniendo piezas sobre la mesa con cuidado. Papá le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

–Te veré el miércoles, ¿Está bien? Él asintió.

— ¿Te despedirás de Juvia?

—Adioows. — saludó, pero no levantó la cabeza de sus piezas.

—Nos vemos luego, Tío Gajeel. —intenté sonar animosa, pero no me sentía así. Cuando volvimos a la camioneta, mi padre se puso el cinturón y dijo:

—Así que…—yo me limité a mirarlo e intentar sonreír—. ¿Estás tan exhausta como yo? Asentí.

—Todo estuvo bien, excepto por el helado. Papá se rió entre dientes.

—Excepto por el helado—luego se puso serio—. El problema es, nunca sabes cómo será ―el helado‖. A veces es una mosca en la habitación. Otras, sus calcetas. Es difícil predecirlo todo. Por lo general, ir por un helado es seguro —sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos, pensando cosas que yo no podía imaginar. Finalmente, encendió el motor—. Gajeel vivió con tu madre y conmigo por un tiempo. Antes de que ustedes nacieran. Pensamos que sería mejor para él estar con nosotros que en un hogar, pero nos equivocamos.

—Pero en general, todo salió bien hoy…

Puso reversa.

—Gajeel tiene muchas, muchas necesidades especiales, emocionales y físicas. Tu mamá y yo no pudimos manejar todas ellas. Afortunadamente, está feliz aquí. Tienen programas para enseñarle a cuidar de sí mismo, vestirse, tomar un baño y lavarse los dientes, cómo comportarse con los demás y comunicarse. Van de excursión y tiene un trabajo con el correo de una oficina de un doctor…

— ¿Lo tiene?

—Va allí cada mañana durante la semana para forrar las carpetas y llenar sobres. Fiore ha sido muy bueno para él. Recibe mucha atención individualizada. Tiene su propio cuarto, y sus amigos, su propia vida. Luego de un minuto, hablé.

—Pero es parte de la familia, papá. Y no parece correcto que nunca haya venido de visita. ¡Ni siquiera en Navidad o Acción de Gracias!

—Él no quiere, cariño. Un año insistimos en pasar juntos el Día de Acción de Gracias, y fue el peor desastre que te puedas imaginar. Rompió una ventanilla del auto, así de enojado estaba.

—Pero… ¿por qué no lo hemos venido a visitar? Sé que tu sí, pero el resto de nosotros. ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, es agotador. Tu madre lo encuentra increíblemente depresivo, y la entiendo. Hemos acordado que no había lugar para traer a niños pequeños—Aceleró hacia la carretera, silencioso tras el volante. Finalmente, añadió—: Los años parecen escurrirse, Juvia. Un día tendrás un bebé en tus brazos, y al siguiente te darás cuenta de que ya es casi una mujer —Me sonrió tristemente–. Yo amo a Gajeel, pero es una carga, y supongo que quise protegerte de eso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que te ha afectado a ti y a la familia.

—Pero papá, no es…

—Juvia, lo que estoy intentando decir es que lo siento. Había tanto que quería darte. A todos ustedes, creo que hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta de con cuan poco los he provisto.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Creo que sabes que mi corazón ha estado en el lugar correcto, pero si lo miras objetivamente, un hombre como, digamos, el señor Fullbuster, cuadra como un padre y un esposo mucho mejor que un hombre como yo. Él está más, les da más y probablemente sea mucho más divertido.

Mi padre no era de los que andan buscando cumplidos o signos de apreciación, pero aún así, no podía creer que en serio hubiese pensado eso.

—Papá, no me importa cómo se ve en los papeles, ¡creo que eres el mejor papá de todos los tiempos! Y cuando me case con alguien algún día, ¡seguro no quiero que sea como el Señor Fullbuster! Quiero que sea como tú. Me miró como si no pudiera creer a sus oídos.

—Es así —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te lo recordaré cuando tu

"algún día"‖ se acerque.

Luego seguimos el viaje. Nos reímos, bromeamos y hablamos de un montón de cosas, pero mientras nos acercábamos a casa, había un tema al que la conversación no dejaba de referirse. Panqueques.

Mi madre, sin embargo, tenía otros planes. Se había pasado la mañana fregando los pisos y vetó los panqueques. —Necesito algo con más peso. Como jamón asado y queso, con cebolla—dijo—. ¡Mucha cebolla!

—¿Fregando pisos? —preguntó papá—. Es domingo, Trina. ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?

—La energía de los nervios –Me miró–. ¿Cómo ha ido?

—Bien. Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Le echó un vistazo a mi padre y luego a mí.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —suspiró. Luego agregó—. También quise fregar porque recibí una llamada de Mika.

— ¿Fullbuster? —preguntó papá—. ¿Algo está mal?

Mi madre se acomodó unos mechones de cabello.

—No… llamó para invitarnos a cenar el viernes Nos la quedamos mirando un momento; luego pregunté:

—¿A todos nosotros?

–Sí.

Podía ver lo que pensaba mi padre: "¿Por qué? Todos estos años de vivir cruzando la calle y nunca hemos sido invitados. ¿Por qué ahora?" Mi mamá pensaba lo mismo. Suspiró y comentó:

—Robert, no sé exactamente por qué ahora, pero fue insistente. Estaba prácticamente derramando lágrimas, diciendo cuan arrepentida estaba de no habernos invitado antes y lo mucho que quería llegar a conocernos mejor.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—No pude decirle que no. Estaba siendo tan amable, y Makarov de veras ha hecho mucho… —se encogió de hombros—. Le prometí que iríamos. Está previsto para las seis, el viernes en la noche. —¿De verdad? –pregunté.

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Creo que podría resultar agradable. Un poco extraño, pero agradable.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo papá—. No voy a programar horas extra para el viernes. ¿Qué han dicho los chicos?

—No tienen ninguna presentación, y tampoco ningún horario de trabajo, pero no he hablado con ellos al respecto todavía. — ¿Estás segura de que nos quieren a todos allí? —Papá preguntó.

Mi madre asintió. —Ella insistió en eso.

Podría decir que toda esta idea de cenar con los Fullbuster estaba poniendo a mi papá bastante incómodo, pero los dos podíamos notar que algo de esa invitación significaba mucho para mi madre.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y se puso a trabajar rebanando queso y cebollas.

Por el resto de la tarde, me quedé holgazaneando, leyendo y soñando despierta. Y al día siguiente, en la escuela, parecía que no me podía concentrar. Mis pensamientos se seguían dirigiendo hacia Gajeel. Me pregunté cómo habrían sido mis abuelos, y por lo que habían pasado, teniendo un hijo como él. También soñé despierta un montón sobre el árbol Sicomoro, y al principio lo atribuí a que me sentía melancólica. Pero luego recordé como mi madre había llamado al Sicomoro un testimonio de resistencia. Había sobrevivido a ser dañado como un árbol joven. Había crecido. Otras personas pensaron que era feo, pero nunca lo había sido.

Quizás todo se trata de la forma en que lo miras. Tal vez hubo cosas que yo veía como feas y otras personas encontraban hermosas.

Como Erza Scarlet. ¡Un ejemplo perfecto! Para mí no había absolutamente nada para recomendar de ella, pero el resto del mundo parecía encontrarla excepcional.

De cualquier forma, pasé la semana a la deriva. Hasta el jueves. Ese día mi clase de estudios sociales fue a la librería para hacer una investigación sobre la famosa figura de nuestro reporte. Yo había elegido a Susan B. Anthony y su lucha por el derecho al voto, y estaba buscando algunos libros cuando Meredy me hizo señas desde un rincón.

Meredy estaba en alguna de mis clases, pero no éramos realmente amigas, así que miré hacia atrás para ver a quién estaba haciendo señas.

— ¡Ven aquí! —dijo con los labios, haciendo más gesto frenéticos.

Me apuré a ir. Ella señaló la estantería de libros y susurró:

―¡Escucha!‖. Era la voz de Loke. Y luego la de Gray . Estaban hablando sobre… mí. Acerca de mis gallinas. Y el envenenamiento por salmonella. Sobre como Gray había estado arrojando mis huevos y también de mi arreglo del jardín. Gray sonaba como si se sintiera muy mal, pero luego se me heló la sangre repentinamente. ¡Estaba hablando de Gajeel! .Después Loke se rió.

— ¿Un retardado? Eso explica mucho, ¿verdad? Sabes… ¿sobre Juvia?

Por un segundo, hubo silencio. En ese momento estaba segura de que podían oír mi corazón golpeando contra mi pecho, pero luego Gray se río y dijo:

—Oh, claro.

Me derrumbé sobre el suelo. Y en un flash las voces ya no estaban. Meridy se fijó a la vuelta de la esquina, luego se sentó a mi lado.

—Oh, Juvia, estoy tan, tan arrepentida. Creí que estaban por confesar que le has estado gustando.

— ¿Qué? Meredy, Gray no gusta de mí.

— ¿Dónde has estado? ¿No notaste la forma en la que te ha estado mirando? Ese chico está perdido en amorlandia.

— ¡Oh, es obvio! ¡Acabas de oírlo, Meredy!

—Sí, pero ayer, ayer lo atrapé mirándote y dijo que tenías una abeja en tu cabello. Una abeja, chica. ¿No es la excusa más lamentable que has oído o qué?

—Meredy, por la manera en que las cosas se han estado sucediendo, no estaría sorprendida si hubiese una abeja en mi cabello.

—Oh, ¿crees que eres así de dulce? ¿Atraes a las abejas como la miel? Bueno, cariño, la única abeja que estás atrayendo aquí es G-r-a-y. Tierno, sí, pero luego de lo que acabo de oír, yo lo aplastaría y lo molería. Aplastar y moler —se levantó para irse, pero luego se dio la vuelta y agregó—: No te preocupes. No contaré nada.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me olvidé de Meredy. Cuan equivocada podía estar una persona. Era lo que Gray y Loke habían dicho lo que no podía olvidar. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? ¿Y tanestúpidos? ¿Por esto había pasado mi padre mientras crecía?

Más lo pensaba, y más furiosa me ponía. ¿Qué derecho tenía Gray para burlarse de mi tío? ¡Cómo se atreve! Sentí el fuego crecer en mis mejillas y un helado y duro nudo apretando mi corazón. Y en un segundo lo supe: había terminado con Gray Fullbuster. Se podía quedar con sus brillantes ojos azules. Se podía quedar su hipócrita sonrisa y… y mi beso.

¡Eso es! Se podía quedar eso, también. ¡Jamás, jamás volvería a hablar con él!

Me volví furiosa a la sección de libros de Susan B. Anthony, encontré dos que funcionarían, y luego volví a mi mesa. Pero mientras recolectaba mis cosas para salir de la biblioteca, lo recordé. Al día siguiente iríamos a la casa de los Fullbuster para cenar. Subí el cierre de mi mochila y me la puse en los hombros. Seguro que luego de lo que había sucedido, ¡tenía el derecho de votar en contra de la invitación!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 .Pelos de Punta

Darme cuenta de que mi padre tenía el mismo sentido del humor que Loke me ponía los pelos de punta. Fue un momento difícil solo mirar a mi padre, y mucho menos hablar con él. Pero a eso de las cinco del viernes por la tarde estuve de acuerdo con él en una cosa, que deberíamos haber hecho una barbacoa. Una barbacoa es más, ya sabes, de bajo perfil. Pero al contrario, mi madre estuvo volando alrededor de la cocina, cortando, rebanando y ladrando órdenes a papá y a mí como si el presidente fuera a venir a cenar.

Barrimos el suelo, colocamos mantelillos extras en la mesa, trajimos cinco sillas más, y pusimos la mesa. Fijamos todo mal, por supuesto, pero lo único que mi madre tenía que hacer era mover las cosas aleatoriamente para que estuvieran bien. Se veía lo mismo para mí, pero ¿qué sé yo?

Ella apagó las estufas y dijo: —Silver, ¿puedes ubicar los platos en la mesa? Me gustaría tener oportunidad de asearme. Después puedes cambiarte. Y ¿Gray ? ¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Mamá, son los Loxers. ¿Estás tratando de hacer que se sientan totalmente inútiles?

—Mika y yo acordamos una vestimenta, así que…

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Mi padre puso una mano en mi hombro y dijo—: Así todos

podemos sentirnos igualmente incómodos, . La miré y le dije—: ¿Eso significa que tengo que usar una corbata?

—No, pero algo abotonado en lugar de una camiseta estaría bien.

Fui a mi habitación y revisé mi armario en busca de algo con botones. Había un montón de botones, de acuerdo. Un montón de botones geeky. Pensé en boicotear los requisitos del código de vestimenta de mi madre, pero en lugar de eso comencé a poner mi atención en las camisas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, todavía no estaba vestido. Y estaba muy alterado al respecto, porque ¿Qué más daba? ¿Por qué me importaba cómo me veía en esta estúpida cena? Estaba actuando como una niña.

Luego a través de una abertura en mis cortinas los vi venir. Fuera de su casa, por su sendero, cruzando la calle. Era como un sueño extraño. Parecían flotar hacia nuestra casa. Toda la familia.

Tomé una camisa de mi cama, metí mis brazos, y la abotoné .Dos segundos más tarde sonó el timbre y mamá dijo:— ¿Puedes recibirlos, Gray ?

Por suerte, el abuelo se me adelantó. Saludó a todos como si no hubiesen estado en contacto por mucho tiempo con la familia, e incluso parecía saber cuál era Boze y cuál era Sue. Uno llevaba una camisa de color púrpura y el otro llevaba una verde, por lo que no debería haber sido tan difícil de recordar cuál era cuál, pero entraron y me pellizcaron las mejillas y dijeron:

— ¡Oye, hermanito! ¿Cómo te va? Y me puse tan furioso que los confundí de nuevo.

Mi madre se asomó de la cocina, diciendo—: Entren, entren. Es bueno que todos pudieran venir —dijo—. ¡Ultear! ¡Silver! ¡Tenemos compañía! —Pero luego se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Juvia y a la Sra. Loxer— Bueno, ¿qué es esto?—preguntó—,¿Pasteles hechos en casa?

La Sra. Loxer respondió—: Pastel de queso con mora y nuez.— ¡Se ven maravillosos! ¡Absolutamente maravillosos! —Mi madre estaba actuando tan exaltada que no podía creerlo. Ella tomó el pastel de Juvia, a continuación, fue rápidamente a la cocina con la Sra. Loxer.

Ultear apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que hizo que Boze y Sue sonrieran y dijeran—: Oye, Ult. Te ves bien.

Falda negra, uñas negras, ojos negros, un roedor nocturno; sí, supongo que ella se veía bien. Desaparecieron en la habitación de Ultear, y cuando me di la vuelta, mi abuelo estaba llevando al Sr. Loxer a la habitación del frente, me quedé en el salón de entrada con Juvia. no estaba mirándome. Parecía estar mirando a todo menos a mí. Y me sentí como un idiota, de pie con mi camisa de botones geeky, mejillas pellizcadas y nada que decir. Me puse tan nervioso por no tener nada que decir que mi corazón se aceleró, latiendo como lo hace justo antes de una carrera o de un juego o algo así.

Además de eso, ella se parecía más a esa estúpida foto en el periódico, si eso tiene algún sentido. No porque estuviera bien vestida, que no lo estaba. Llevaba un vestido de aspecto normal y zapatos de apariencia normal, y su cabello estaba de la misma forma en que siempre está, excepto tal vez un poco más peinado. Era la forma en que estaba mirando todo menos a mí, con los hombros hacia atrás y la barbilla y sus ojos destellando.

Probablemente sólo estuvimos allí durante cinco segundos, pero se sentía como un año. Al final le dije—: Hola, ojos destellaron, y todo se vino abajo, estaba furiosa. Ella susurró—: Te escuché a ti y a Loket burlándose de mi tío en la biblioteca, y ¡No quiero hablarte! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!

Mi mente estaba acelerada. ¿Dónde había estado? ¡Yo no la había visto en algún lugar cerca de mí en la biblioteca! ¿Y si había escuchado? O lo había oído de alguien más.

Traté de decirle que no fui yo, que fue Loke, todo Loke. Pero ella me silenció y caminó a la sala de estar donde estaba su padre. Así que estoy de pie allí, deseando haber golpeado a Loke en la biblioteca para que Juvia no me considerara de la misma clase, como alguien que hace bromas estúpidas, cuando mi papá llega y me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Así que, ¿cómo está la reunión, hijo?

Hablando del diablo. Quería quitar su mano de mi inclina para poder ver el interior de la sala de estar y dice—:

Oye, el papá se viste muy bien, ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros alejándome de él.

—El Sr. Loxer se llama Robert, papá.

—Sí, ya sabes, lo sabía —Se frota las manos y dice—: Supongo que debo entrar y saludar, ¿Vienes?

—No. Mamá probablemente necesita mi ayuda. Sin embargo, no corrí a la cocina. Me quedé allí y observé al Sr. Loxer estrechar la mano de mi padre. Y mientras estaban allí saludando y sonriendo, esta sensación extraña apareció en mí de nuevo. No sobre Juvia, sino sobre mi padre. De pie, al lado del Sr. Loxer, parecía pequeño. Físicamente pequeño. Y en comparación con las facciones del Sr. Loxer, el rostro de mi padre se asemejaba un poco a una comadreja.

Ésta no es la forma en que deseas sentirte acerca de tu padre. Cuando era pequeño, yo siempre había pensado que mi padre tenía razón en todo y que no había un hombre en la tierra que

no podría vencer. Pero allí, de pie mirando, me di cuenta de que el Sr. Loxer podría aplastarlo como a un bicho .Incluso peor era la forma en que estaba actuando. Ver a mi padre haciéndose amigo del padre de Juvia, era como verlo mentir. Al Sr. Loxer, a Juvia, a mi abuelo, a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué era un gusano de este tipo? ¿Por qué no podía actuar con normalidad? Ya sabes, ¿sincero? ¿Por qué tenía que montar esta farsa? Esto iba mucho más allá de mantener la paz con mi madre. Esto era asqueroso. Y la gente decía que era el vivo retrato de mi padre. ¿Cuán a menudo había oído eso? Nunca había pensado mucho en ello, pero ahora daba vuelta en mi estómago.

Mamá hizo sonar la campana de la cena y llamó: — ¡Los aperitivos están listos!—Y luego me vio todavía de pie en el pasillo—. Gray , ¿a dónde han ido tu hermana y los chicos?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Fueron a su cuarto, creo.

—Ve a decírselo, ¿quieres? Y luego ven a tomar algunos aperitivos.

—Claro —le dije. Cualquier cosa para deshacerme del mal sabor en la boca.

La puerta de Ultear estaba cerrada. Y normalmente la habría golpeado y diciendo: ―mamá los llama‖, o bien ―¡a cenar!‖ o algo así, pero en esa fracción de segundo antes de que mis nudillos golpearan la madera, mi mano fue poseída por el mal del hermano pequeño. Giré el pomo y entré.¿Ultear se pone furiosa o me tira cosas y me grita para que salga? No. Ella me ignora. Boze y Sue me dan un movimiento de cabeza, y Ultear me ve, pero ella tiene sus manos sobre unos audífonos y baila mientras escucha un reproductor portátil de CD.

Boze o Sue susurra—: Está a punto de terminar. Estaremos ahí —Por supuesto que estaba allí para decir que era hora de comer. ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo allí?

Algo de eso me hizo sentir, no sé, excluido. Ni siquiera era una persona de ese tipo. Yo solo era el hermanito. Nada nuevo, pero ahora realmente me molestó. Al igual que, de repente, yo no encajaba en ninguna parte. Ni en la escuela, ni en la casa... y cada vez que me daba vuelta, otra persona que había conocido desde siempre se sentía como un extraño para mí. Incluso, me sentí como un extraño.

Estar comiendo de pie pequeñas galletas redondas untadas con queso crema y huevos de pescado no hizo mucho por mi estado de ánimo. Mi madre estaba actuando como todo un enjambre de abejas ocupadas. Estaba en todas partes. Dentro y fuera de la cocina. Sirviendo bebidas, repartiendo servilletas.

Explicando la comida, pero sin comer nada. Ultear no compró la explicación de mamá de los aperitivos ,ella terminó analizando los suyos, categorizándolos en gruesas, repugnantes y asquerosas partes.

Sin embargo, inclinados cerca de ella, los chicos Loxer se comían galletas enteras. Hombre, yo sólo estaba esperando a que se envolvieran alrededor de una pata de la mesa y se doblaran.

Juvia, su papá y mi abuelo fueron a un lado hablando sin parar acerca de algo, y mi padre había terminado con la Sra. Loxer mirando a su alrededor tan estúpido como yo me sentía, de pie hablando con nadie.

Mi mamá revolotea hacia mí y me dice: — ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Sí —le dije, pero ella, de todos modos, me lleva hacia donde el abuelo estaba—.Vamos, vamos —susurra—. La cena estará lista en un minuto.

Así que me quedo de pie y el grupo se abre, pero es más como un reflejo que nada. Nadie me dice una palabra. Ellos solo se mantuvieron a la derecha hablando sobre el movimiento continuo.¡Movimiento continuo!

Mi amigo, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era el movimiento continuo. Estaban hablando de sistemas cerrados, sistemas abiertos, resistencia, energía, magnetismo... era como unirse a una conversación en un idioma diferente. Y Juvia, ella estaba diciendo cosas como: ―—Bueno, ¿y si pones los imanes espalda contra espalda, invirtiendo la polaridad?‖, como si realmente entendiera lo que estaban hablando. Entonces mi abuelo y su padre le explican por qué su idea no funcionaría, pero esto lo único que hizo fue que Juvia hiciera otra pregunta.

Estaba completamente perdido. Y a pesar de que pretendía seguir la conversación, lo que realmente estaba haciendo era tratando de no mirar a mi madre nos llamó para la cena, hice todo lo posible para llevar a Juvia a un lado y disculparme, pero ella me dio la espalda y, ¿quién podía culparla, en realidad?

Me senté frente a ella, sintiéndome bastante mal. ¿Por qué no le había dicho algo a Loke en la biblioteca? Debí golpearlo ¿Por qué no le dije que estaba fuera de lugar?

Después que mamá sirvió a cada uno su comida, papá decidió que debía tomar las riendas de la conversación. —Entonces, Sue y Boze—dice—, son estudiantes de último año.

— ¡Amén! —dicen juntos.

— ¿Amén? ¿Acaso están contentos de terminar la escuela secundaria?

—Absolutamente.

Mi padre comienza a girar su tenedor. — ¿Por qué? .Boze y Sue se miran el uno al otro, y luego a mi padre.

—La regurgitación llega a usted después de un tiempo.

—No es gracioso —dice, mirando alrededor de la mesa—. La secundaria fue la mejor época de mi vida.

Boze o Sue dice: —¿En serio? Amigo, ¡es completamente patético! —La Sra. Loxer les disparó una mirada, pero eso no los detuvo— Bueno, lo es, mamá. Ésa es toda la actitud del robotrón de la educación. Acorralar, refutar, conformar; he tenido suficiente de esa escena.

Mi papá mira a mi mamá con una pequeña mueca de ―te lo dije‖, luego le dice a Boze y Sue—: Entonces, ¿asumo que la universidad está fuera del asunto?

Dios, ¿qué sucedía con él? En un instante estuve agarrando mi tenedor y mi cuchillo, listo para pelear por un par de chicos que me pellizcaron los caMakaroves y me llamaron hermanito.

Respiré hondo y traté de relajarme. Intenté nadar hasta aguas más tranquilas. Ésta no era mi pelea. Además, Boze y Sue parecían tranquilos con eso.

— Oh, no —dijeron—. La universidad es una posibilidad absoluta.

—Sí, fuimos aceptados en un par de lugares, pero vamos a darle primero una oportunidad a lo de la música.

—Oh, lo de la música —dice mi padre. Boze y Sue se miran el uno al otro, luego se encogen de hombros y vuelven a comer. Pero Ultear lo mira y le dice—: Tu sarcasmo no es apreciado, papá.

—Ult, Ult—dice Boze o Sue—.Está bien. Todo el mundo es así con respecto a eso. Es algo de ―no me digas, muéstrame‖. —Ésa es una gran idea—dice Ultear, saltando de su asiento y corriendo por el pasillo.

Mamá se congela, no está segura de qué hacer con respecto a Ultear, pero luego la Sra. Loxer dice—: La cena está absolutamente deliciosa, Mika.

—Gracias, Trina. Es… es bueno tenerlos a todos de vuelta.

Hay alrededor de tres segundos de silencio y luego Ultear entra y presiona los botones del reproductor de CD hasta que el compartimiento se desliza de nuevo hacia adentro.

—Ult, ¡no! No es buena idea—dice Boze o Sue.

—Sí, Lyn. No es exactamente música para una cena.

—Igualmente—dice Ultear, y sube el volumen.

¡Boom, whack! ¡Boom-boom, whack! Las velas prácticamente tiemblan en sus soportes; entonces guitarras rasgan a través del aire y casi las apagan. Boze y Sue miran a los altavoces, y luego sonríen el uno al otro y le gritan a mi papá—: ¡Sonido envolvente, una impresionante configuración, Sr. Fullbuster!

Todos los adultos estaban muriendo por saltar y bajar el volumen, pero Ultear montaba guardia y los fulminaba con la mirada. Y cuando la canción termina, Ultear saca el CD, apaga el reproductor, y luego sonríe, en realidad sonríe a Boze y Sue, y dice—: Es una excelente canción. Quiero escucharla una y otra y otra vez.

Boze o Sue le dice a mi papá—: Es probable que no le guste, pero es lo que hacemos.

—Chicos, ¿ustedes escribieron esa canción?

—Uh-huh

Le hace un gesto a Ultear para que le pase el CD, diciendo—: ¿Solo una canción?

Boze o Sue se ríe y dice—: Amigo, tenemos un millar de canciones, pero sólo hay tres en el demo.

Papá sostiene el CD. —¿Este es el demo?

—Sí.

Lo mira un momento y dice—: Entonces si son de clase baja, ¿cómo se dan el lujo de sacar CDs?

— ¡Papá! —le grita Ultear.

—Está bien, Lyn. Sólo es una broma, ¿verdad, señor Fullbuster?

Mi padre se ríe un poco y dice—: Correcto—pero luego añade—: aunque soy un poco curioso. Esto obviamente no es un demo hecho en casa, y me he enterado que el costo del tiempo en un estudio de grabación es prohibitivo para muchas bandas...

Boze y Sue le interrumpen con un fuerte choque de cinco. Y mientras me estoy poniendo tenso por lo de mi padre preguntándoles sobre el dinero, de todas las cosas, mi madre deja todo sobre sí misma, tratando de alejar las grandes impresiones de mi padre.

—Cuando Silver y yo nos conocimos, él estaba tocando en una banda...

El salmón escalfado se me atraganta. Y mientras me ahogo, Ultear tiene los ojos desorbitados, jadeando—: ¿Tú? ¿Tocabas en una banda? ¿Qué tocabas, clarinete?

—No, cariño—dice mi mamá, tratando de mantenerlo en armonía—. Tu padre tocaba la guitarra.

— ¿Guitarra?

— ¡Genial! —dice Boze o Sue— ¿Rock? ¿Country? ¿Jazz?

—Country —responde mi papá—, lo cual no es para burlarse, chicos.

— ¡Amigo! Lo sabemos. Respeto total, hombre.

—Y cuando nuestra banda logró conseguir un demo, fue astronómicamente caro. Eso fue en una gran ciudad, donde había un poco de competencia. ¿Consiguieron hacer un demo por aquí? Ni siquiera sabía que había una instalación. Boze y Sue todavía sonreían. —No hay.

—Entonces, ¿adónde han ido? ¿Y cómo lo han pagado? —Mi madre lo golpea por debajo de la mesa otra vez, entonces él dice—: ¡Tengo curiosidad, Mika!

Boze y Sue se inclinan. —Lo hicimos nosotros.

— ¿Aquí mismo? ¿Hicieron esto ustedes mismos? Eso es imposible—Él está luciendo casi como loco al respecto—¿Cómo consiguieron el equipo?

Mi madre lo golpea de nuevo, pero mi padre se voltea hacia ella y dice—: Detente, ¿podrías? ¡Tengo curiosidad!

Boze o Sue dice—: Está bien, Sra. Fullbuster—sonríe a mi papá y le dice—, seguimos navegando por el Internet y el comercio en busca de un contrato. Todo el mundo está cambiando su viejo equipo analógico por lo digital, ya que ésa es la jugada que los demás han hecho. Lo digital, si usted quiere saber nuestra opinión, es débil. Se pierde mucho de la forma de onda. No hay suficiente relleno y obviamente nos gusta fornido.

Mi abuelo levanta un dedo y dice—: Pero el CD es digital, así que...

—Exactamente, pero ése es el último y el único paso en el que hemos de transigir. Es sólo una necesidad de ser parte de la industria. Todo el mundo quiere CDs. Pero la multipista y la remezcla de dos vías son analógicas. Y podemos permitírnoslo, Sr. Fullbuster, porque conseguimos equipo usado y hemos estado ahorrando nuestros centavos desde que teníamos doce años.

—Él sonríe y dice—: ¿Todavía toca? Podríamos, ya sabe, grabar algunas de sus canciones, si quiere.

Mi padre mira hacia abajo, y por un segundo no sabía si se enojaría o lloraría. Luego suelta una especie de resoplido y dice—: Gracias, pero eso no va más conmigo.

Lo cual era probablemente la única cosa honesta que mi papá dijo en toda la noche. Después de eso él estuvo tranquilo. Intentaba colocar una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero hombre, en el fondo estaba melancólico. Y me sentía un poco mal por él. ¿Estaba pensando en los buenos tiempos tocando en una banda? He intentado imaginármelo con botas y sombrero de vaquero, con una guitarra atada al hombro, tocando alguna vieja canción de Willie Nelson.

Él tenía razón, eso simplemente no iba con é el hecho es que esto me hizo sentir aún más como un extraño en una tierra extraña. Luego, cuando la noche había terminado y los Loxers estaban amontonados en la puerta principal, algo más extraño sucedió. Juvia me tocó el brazo. Y por primera vez esa noche ella me estaba mirando. Esa mirada estaba, además, dirigida directa y exclusivamente a mí. Ella dice:

—Lo siento, estaba tan enojada cuando nos encontramos primero. Todos pasaron un buen rato, y creo que tu madre fue agradable por invitarnos.

Su voz era baja. Casi un suspiro. Yo solo me quedé allí como un idiota, mirándola.

— ¿Gray ? —dice, tocando mi brazo otra vez— ¿Me has escuchado? Lo siento.

Logré asentir con la cabeza, pero mi brazo estaba hormigueando, y mi corazón latía con fuerza, y sentí que me estaba tirando hacia ella.

Entonces ella se fue. Salió y se adentró en la noche, como parte de un coro de alegres despedidas. Traté de recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Mi madre cerró la puerta y dijo: —Ya está. Ahora, ¿qué les dije? ¡Es una familia encantadora! Esos chicos no son como yo esperaba. Ultear, ¡por qué no me dijiste que eran tan... tan encantadores!

—Son traficantes de drogas, eso es lo que son. Todos nos volvimos hacia mi padre, dejando caer la mandíbula.

— ¿Qué? —dijo mi madre.

—No hay otra forma en que esos chicos puedan permitirse el lujo de comprar equipos de grabación de ese tipo—miró a Ultear—, ¿No es así?

Los ojos de Ultear parecían que iban a salirse de sus órbitas.—Silver, ¡por favor!—dijo mi madre— ¡No puedes hacer acusaciones como esa!

—Es la única cosa que tiene sentido, Mika. Créeme, sé cómo son los músicos. No hay otra explicación para esto.

Ultear gritó—: Me he enterado de que es un hecho que ellos no usan o tratan con drogas. ¿De dónde sacas algo como eso? ¡Eres un hipócrita, condescendiente, un idiota de mente estrecha!

Hubo un segundo de silencio, y luego le dio una bofetada, justo en la hizo que mi madre se enfrentara a él como nunca había visto y despachó a mi hermana gritando insultos sobre su hombro mientras corría a su cuarto.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Ultear tenía razón y yo casi, casi me enfrenté a él, también, para decírselo. Pero entonces mi abuelo me llevó a un lado y ambos nos retiramos a nuestros pequeños rincones de la casa.

Dando vueltas por mi habitación, tuve el impulso de ir a hablar con Ultear. Para decirle que ella tenía razón, que papá estaba fuera de lugar. Pero yo podía oírla a través de las paredes, llorando y gritando mientras mi mamá intentaba calmarla.

Entonces ella salió de la casa hacia quién sabe dónde y mi madre fue con mi padre de í que me quedé quieto. Y a pesar de que la tierra dejó de temblar alrededor de las once, hubo estremecimientos allí afuera. Podía sentirlos.

Mientras yacía en mi cama mirando por la ventana el cielo, pensé en cómo mi padre siempre había despreciado a los Loxers. Cómo él había despreciado su casa, su patio, sus carros y lo que hicieron para ganarse la vida. Cómo les había llamado ―basura‖ y se burlaba de las pinturas del Sr. Loxer.

Y ahora estaba viendo que había algo realmente bueno de esa familia. Todos ellos. No eran más que... reales.¿Y quiénes éramos nosotros? Había algo girando perversamente fuera de control en el interior de esta casa. Fue como si al ver el interior del mundo de los Loxers se hubieran abierto las ventanas al nuestro, y la vista no era muy bonita.¿De dónde habían venido todas estas cosas?Y por qué nunca había visto esto antes.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11. La cena

Para el momento en que llegué a casa, supe que sería egoísta de mi parte boicotear la cena de los Fullbuster. Mi madre ya había pasado mucho tiempo murmurando recetas de pasteles, y buscando en su armario ―algo correcto para vestir‖. Incluso había comprado una nueva camisa para papá, y había escudriñado lo que los chicos pensaban ponerse.

Obviamente ella estaba esperando por la cena, no es que yo lo entendiera, pero no quería arruinarlo todo por decirle mi odio recién descubierto por Gray .

Y papá ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por Gajeel. La últimacosa que necesitaba era oír acerca de comentarios chiflados hechos por inmaduros de octavo grado.

Entonces esa noche pasé por los movimientos de hornear pasteles con mi madre y me convencí de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Una cena no podía cambiar la v ida de nadie, solo tenía que viernes en la escuela evité al mocoso de ojos azules lo mejor que pude, pero mientras me vestía, me encontré mirando la pintura que mi padre me había dado y me puse furiosa de nuevo. Gray nunca había sido mi amigo, ¡nunca! Él no había hecho una casa en el árbol, había arrojado mis huevos, y se había reído de mí a costas de mi tío. ¿Por qué estaba jugando a que éramos amigos y vecinos felices?

Cuando mi madre dijo que era hora de irnos, salí al vestíbulo con la intención de decirle que no iría, no podría ir a lo de los Fullbuster a la cena, pero ella se veía tan hermosa y feliz que no pude. Solo no pude. Tomé un respiro profundo, envolví un pastel, y crucé la calle arrastrando los pies detrás de mis padres y hermanos.

Makarov abrió la puerta. Quizás debí haber estado enojada con él, también, por contarle a los Fullbuster sobre mi tío, pero no lo estaba. No le pedí que no dijera, y ciertamente, él no era quien se burlaba de Gajeel.

La Sra. Fullbuster apareció tras Makarov, nos hizo entrar rápidamente, y revoloteó por el lugar. Incluso teniendo un poco de maquillaje, estaba sorprendida del color azulado de sus ojeras. Luego, la Sra. Fullbuster y mamá se fueron con los pasteles, mis hermanos desaparecieron en el vestíbulo con Ultear, y mi padre siguió a Makarov a la sala de estar. ¿Y no era estupendo? Que me dejaran sola en el vestíbulo con Gray .Me dijo hola, y me perdí. Clavé la mirada en él, espetando:

— ¡No me hables! Te oí hablando con Loke en la biblioteca, ¡y no quiero que me hables más, ni ahora ni nunca! Comencé a caminar hacia la sala de estar, pero me detuvo.

— ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia, espera! —susurró— ¡No soy el chico malo aquí! Ése fue Loke. Siempre fue Loke. Lo miré.

—Yo sé lo que escuché.

— ¡No! ¡No sabes! Yo… yo me sentía mal, ya sabes, por los huevos y por lo que había dicho de tu jardín. No sabía nada de tu tío o en qué tipo de situación estaba tu familia, ¿okey? Solo quería hablar con alguien sobre eso.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, y por primera vez el azul de los suyos no congeló mi cerebro.—Escuché tu risa. Te hizo una broma sobre mí, que soy retardada, y te reíste.

—Juvia, tú no entiendes. ¡Quería pegarle! ¡Realmente quería! Pero estábamos en la biblioteca…

—Y en vez de eso, te reíste.

Se encogió de hombros y lucía miserable, y avergonzado— Sí. Lo dejé. Solo caminé hacia la sala de estar y lo dejé. Si estaba fingiendo, era un buen actor. Si estaba diciendo la verdad, entonces Makarov tenía razón, era un cobarde. De todos modos, no quería estar en ningún lugar cerca de él.

Me paré al lado de mi padre e intenté seguir su discusión con Makarov sobre algo que ambos habían leído en un periódico. Mi padre decía:

—Pero lo que él está proponiendo requeriría una máquina de movimiento continuo, entonces no es posible. Makarov replicó.

—Quizás en el contexto de lo que los científicos saben ahora, ¿pero lo descartas por completo?

En ese momento no tenía curiosidad científica en absoluto. Pero en un desesperado intento de bloquear a Gray Fullbuster de mi mente, pregunté:

— ¿Qué es una máquina de movimiento continuo?

Mi padre y Makarov soltaron una risita, luego se encogieron de hombros, dándome la sensación de que habían acordado dejarme entrar a un club secreto. Mi padre explicó:

—Es una máquina que funciona sin ninguna fuente de energía externa.

—Sin electricidad, ni combustible, ni propulsión de agua, nada.

—Makarov miró sobre mi hombro y preguntó un poco distraído—¿Crees que es algo factible?

¿Qué lo había distraído? ¿Estaba Gray aún en el vestíbulo? ¿Por qué no se fue simplemente?

Me esforcé por concentrarme en la conversación.

— ¿Si creo que es una idea factible? Bueno, no lo sé realmente. Todas las máquinas utilizan energía, ¿correcto? Incluso las verdaderamente eficientes. Y esa energía tiene que venir de alguna parte…

— ¿Y si la máquina generara su propia energía? —preguntó Makarov, con un ojo aún en el vestíbulo.

— ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Ninguno de ellos me respondió. En vez de eso, mi padre extendió su mano y dijo:

—Buenas noches, Silver. Muy amable de tu parte recibirnos.

El Sr. Fullbuster estrechó la mano de mi padre y se unió a nuestro grupo, haciendo pequeños comentarios sobre el clima. Cuando ese tema se había agotado, dijo:

—Y wow, ese jardín tuyo ha progresado. Le dije a Makarov que deberíamos pedir tus servicios. Él realmente conoce su cerca de madera, ¿no?

Estaba bromeando, creo. Pero mi padre no lo tomó de esa forma, ni tampoco Makarov. Tenía miedo de lo que ocurriera después, pero entonces la Sra. Fullbuster tintineó una pequeña campanilla y llamó:

—¡Hors d'oeuvre, todos! (Hors d'oeuvre: expresión francesa para entrada, primer plato. (N. de la T.))

Los hors d'oeuvre estaban deliciosos. Pero cuando mi padre susurró que las diminutas moras negras sobre las galletitas no eran moras de ninguna forma, sino caviar, me detuve a la mitad. ¿Huevos de pescado? ¡Repulsivo!

Luego mi padre señaló que yo comía huevos de gallina todo el tiempo, entonces, ¿por qué ponerme delicada por huevos de pescado? Era un buen punto. Dudosamente terminé la galletita, y pronto estaba comiendo otra.

Gray estaba parado solo al otro lado del salón, y cada vez que miraba hacia su lugar, él me estaba mirando. Finalmente le di la espalda y dije a mi padre:

—Entonces, ¿quién está intentado, de todos modos, crear una máquina de movimiento continuo?

Mi padre rió:

—Científicos locos alrededor de todo el mundo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Por cientos de años.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hacen? ¿Cómo luce una?

Al poco tiempo Makarov estaba en la conversación. Y justo cuando comencé a comprender sobre magnetismo, partículas giroscópicas y energía del punto cero, sentí a alguien parado detrás de mí.Era Gray .

Podía sentir mis mejillas enrojecerse del enojo. ¿No podía ver que quería que me dejara sola? Di un paso lejos de él, pero eso lo que hizo fue abrir el grupo y dejarlo adelantarse. ¡Ahora estaba en nuestro círculo escuchando nuestra discusión!

¡Bueno! Seguramente no estaba interesado en movimiento continuo. ¡Apenas lo estaba yo! Entonces, razoné, continuar nuestra conversación lo alejaría. Me sumergí de nuevo y cuando la conversación comenzó a extinguirse, aparecí con mis propias ideas sobre máquinas de movimiento continuo. Era como una máquina de ideas perpetuas, tejiendo ridículas sugerencias del aire. Y aún no se iba. No dijo nada, solo estaba parado ahí, escuchando. Luego, cuando la Sra. Fullbuster anunció que la cena estaba lista, Gray tomó mi brazo y me susurró:

—Juvia, lo siento. Nunca he estado tan arrepentido en mi vida. Tienes razón, fui un patán, y lo siento. Solté mi brazo de su agarre y dije:

—Parece que has estado arrepentido sobre muchas cosas últimamente. —Y lo dejé allí con sus disculpas en el aire.

No me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que había cometido un error. Debí haberlo dejado que pidiera perdón y luego simplemente continuar ignorándolo. Pero le había cortado en medio de una disculpa, lo que en cierta forma me hizo la mala.

Lo espié al otro lado de la mesa, pero él estaba mirando a su padre, quien estaba preguntándole a mis hermanos sobre su graduación y sus planes para la facultad.

Había visto, por supuesto, al Sr. Fullbuster muchas veces, usualmente de lejos. Aún así, parecía imposible que no hubiera visto sus ojos antes. Eran azules. Azul brillante. Y aunque los del Sr. Fullbuster estaban profundos y algo escondidos detrás de sus cejas y mejillas, no había duda de dónde Gray había sacado sus ojos.

Su cabello era negro, también, como el de Gray , y sus dientes blancos y derechos. Aunque Makarov había llamado a Gray el vivo retrato de su padre, nunca había pensado realmente que ellos se parecieran tanto.

Pero ahora veía que se asemejaban mucho, aunque su padre parecía medio engreído, Gray parecía… bueno, ahora parecía del otro lado de la mesa oí:

—Tu sarcasmo no es apreciado, papá.

La Sra. Fullbuster dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo, y todos miraron a Ultear:

—Bueno, no lo es —dijo.

En todos los años que hemos vivido al otro lado de la calle de los Fullbuster, le he dirigido alrededor de diez palabras a Ultear y ella ha respondido aún menos. Para mí, ella da miedo. Entonces no fue una sorpresa verla mirar con furia a su padre, pero era incómodo. La Sra. Fullbuster estaba manteniendo una sonrisa fingida en su cara, pero estaba pestañando mucho, mirando nerviosamente sobre la mesa. Yo miré de una persona a otra, también, pensando si la cena en lo de los Fullbuster era siempre así de tensa.

De repente Ultear se levantó y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, pero estuvo de vuelta rápidamente con un CD en su mano. Y cuando lo puso en el reproductor, reconocí una de las canciones de mis hermanos sonando a través de los parlantes.

Habíamos escuchado esta canción, "Candle Ice", saliendo del cuarto de mis hermanos al menos un millón de veces, así que estábamos acostumbrados a ella. Pero miré a mi madre, preocupada de que estaría avergonzada por las molestas guitarras y la voz arenosa. Ésa no era música de caviar, definitivamente.

Parecía un poco insegura, pero calmada. Estaba compartiendo sonrisas secretas con mi padre y, honestamente, creo que incluso se rió. Mi padre estaba entretenido, aunque era muy reservado sobre eso, y me tomó hasta el fin de la canción darme cuenta que estaba orgulloso. Orgulloso de que ese ruido provenía de sus chicos.

Eso me sorprendió. Papa nunca había sido realmente generoso con ninguna interpretación de la banda de mis hermanos, aunque tampoco la haya criticado. Pero cuando el Sr. Fullbuster comenzó a interrogar a Boze y Sue sobre cómo habían sustentado grabar su propia música, y ellos explicaron sobre trabajar, ahorrar y buscar buenas ofertas en equipamiento, allí fue cuando me di cuenta por qué mi padre estaba orgulloso.

Mis hermanos se estaban sintiendo muy bien también, se podría decir. Y no era sorpresa, con la forma en que Ultear seguía insistiendo en lo buena que era "Candle Ice". Ella estaba hablando de manera positiva, lo que parecía muy extraño, viniendo de Ultear.

Mientras miraba alrededor, me di cuenta de que estábamos cenando con un grupo de extraños. Habíamos vivido al otro lado de la calle por años, pero no conocía a esta gente en absoluto. Ultear sabía sonreír. El Sr. Fullbuster era limpio y suave por fuera, pero había un distintivo olorcillo de algo podrido, enterrado justo debajo de la superficie. Y la siempre eficiente

Sra. Fullbuster parecía algo nerviosa, casi hiperactiva. ¿Era tenernos de visita lo que la ponía nerviosa? Luego estaba Gray , el más perturbador, porque debía admitir que no lo conocía tampoco. Y basado en lo que había descubierto últimamente, no me importaba conocerlo. Mirando a través de la mesa hacia él, todo lo que obtuve fue un extraño e indiferente sentimiento neutro. Sin fuegos artificiales, no quedaba enojo o agitación .

Luego de haber comido el postre, en el momento de irnos, me acerque hacia Gray y le pedí perdón por haber sido tan violenta cuando nos encontramos por primera vez.

—Debí haber dejado que te disculparas y, realmente, fue muy amable de parte de tu familia invitarnos. Se que fue mucho trabajo y, bueno, creo que mi mamá pasó un buen rato y eso es lo que me importa. —Nos estábamos mirando directamente el uno al otro, pero fue casi como si no me escuchara— ¿Gray ?

Dije que lo sentía. El asintió, luego nuestras familias se estaban despidiendo y deseando buenas noches. Caminé detrás de mi madre, quien estaba agarrándole la mano a mi padre, y al lado de mis hermanos, que estaban llevando a casa lo que había sobrado de nuestros pasteles. Terminamos todos en la cocina, Boze se sirvió un vaso de leche y le dijo a Sue:

—Ese Sr. Fullbuster nos estaba husmeando mucho esta noche, ¿no?

—No es broma. Quizás cree que estamos locos por su hija.

— ¡No yo, hermano! ¿Tú?

Sue también se sirvió un vaso de leche.

—Ésa es la actuación de Totomaru. No iría allí de ninguna forma. —Sonrió— Pero ella fue realmente agradable esta noche. ¿Pilló a Papa Oso o qué?

Mi padre tomó un plato desechable del armario y cortó una porción de pastel.

—Ustedes chicos, mostraron mucha moderación esta noche. No sé si podría haber mantenido mi amabilidad de esa forma.

—Aw, él solo es, tú sabes… arraigado—dijo Boze—. Hay que ajustarse a la perspectiva y luchar desde allí —Luego agregó—:No es que lo querría como mi padre… Sue prácticamente escupía su leche.

— ¡Hombre! ¿Puedes imaginarlo? —Luego Boze le dio una palmadita en la espalda a papá y dijo—: De ninguna manera. Me estoy quedando con mi jefe aquí —Mi mama sonrió del otro lado de la cocina y dijo—: Yo también.

Nunca había visto llorar a mi padre. Y no se sentó allí llorando a gritos, pero había lágrimas formándose en sus ojos definitivamente. Intentó no llorar lo mejor que pudo y dijo:

— ¿No quieren chicos, un poco de pastel para acompañar la leche?

—Hombre —dijo Boze mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en una silla—. Justo estaba pensando en eso. —Sí—agregó Sue—. Estoy hambriento.

— ¡Dame un plato también! —dije mientras Sue removía la alacena.

—Pero si acabamos de comer —dijo mi madre.

—Vamos Trina, toma un poco de pastel. Está delicioso.

Me fui a la cama esa noche sintiéndome muy llena y muy feliz. Y mientras estaba recostada allí en la oscuridad, me pregunté cuánta emoción se puede sentir en un día cualquiera, y pensé cuán agradable era sentirse de esa forma al final de éste. Y mientras me acurrucaba y me quedaba dormida, mi corazón se sentía maravillosamente… libre.

La mañana siguiente aún me sentía bien. Fui afuera y regué el jardín, disfrutando el salpicar del agua en la tierra, pensando cuándo, cuándo, esa primera hoja de pasto crecería al amanecer.

Lugo fui afuera nuevamente. Limpié el gallinero, rastrillé el jardín y removí algunas de las malezas más grandes que crecen a lo largo de los bordes.

La Sra. Miraje se apoyó sobre la cerca lateral mientras estaba paleando mis montones y maleza en un bote de basura, y dijo:

— ¿Cómo te va Juvia? ¿Haciendo un nido para un gallo?

— ¿Un gallo?

—Por supuesto. ¡Esas gallinas necesitan algo de motivación para comenzar a poner más huevos!

Era verdad. Bonnie y Clydette, y las otras, estaban poniendo solo la mitad de los huevos que solían poner, pero, ¿un gallo?

—No creo que el vecindario aprecie que tenga un gallo, Sra. Miraje. Además, tendremos pollitos y no creo que podamos albergar más aves de corral aquí.

—No tiene sentido. Has echado a perder esas aves dándoles el jardín entero. Pueden compartir el espacio fácilmente. ¿De qué otra forma vas a mantener tu negocio? Pronto esas aves no estarán poniendo nada.

— ¿No pondrán?

—Bueno, muy poco.

Sacudí mi cabeza, luego dije:

—Ellas eran solo mis pollitos que se convirtieron en gallinas y comenzaron a poner huevos. Realmente nunca pensé en esto como un negocio.

—Bueno, tener una taberna ha contribuido con eso, lo siento.

Me aseguraré y te daré la suma entera esta semana, pero considera comprarte un gallo con un poco de eso. Tengo una amiga en Newcomb Street quien está obsesionada con mis huevos endemoniados. Le di mi receta, pero ella dice que los suyos no saben igual. —Me guiñó un ojo— Estoy segura de que pagaría bien por una cantidad de mi ingrediente secreto si estuviese disponible. —Se volteó para irse y dijo—: Por cierto Juvia, has hecho un trabajo sumamente fino en este jardín. ¡Muy impresionante!

—Gracias, Sra. Miraje. —dije mientras pasaba por la puerta de su patio—. Muchas gracias.

Terminé recogiendo las pilas que había hecho y pensé sobre lo que la Sra. Miraje había dicho, ¿debería realmente tener un gallo? Había oído que tener uno alrededor hace que las gallinas pongan más, ya sea que estuvieran en contacto o no. Podría incluso, criar mis pollos y obtener una nueva camada de ponedoras. Pero, ¿en realidad quería meterme en todo eso de nuevo?

No realmente. No quería ser la ranchera del vecindario. Si mis chicas dejaran de poner todas juntas, eso estaría bien conmigo. Guardé el rastrillo y la pala, le cloqueé un beso a cada una de las gallinas, y fui adentro. ¡Se sentía bien tomar el control de mi propio destino! Me sentía fuerte, bien y segura.

Poco sabía acerca de cómo unos pocos días de vuelta en la escuela cambiarían todo eso.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 .Enloquecido

Después de la cena Juvia era agradable conmigo en la escuela. Lo cual odiaba. Enojada era mejor que amable. Loca era mejor que… linda. Era como si fuera un desconocido para ella y hombre, eso me molestó. Me molestó a lo grande.

Entonces la subasta ocurrió, y me encontré aún con más problemas subasta es esta falsa forma en que el Booster Club incrementa el dinero para la escuela. Ellos insisten que es un honor ser elegido, pero ¡asquerosos culos de mierda por eso! El resultado es veinte chicos engañados. Tienen que venir con lujosos almuerzos de picnic y luego ser humillados frente a toda la escuela con chicas ganadoras para almorzar con ellos.

Adivinen quien ganó para el top veinte de este añ án lo que las madres dirían. Oye, no hay manera de que vayas a la subasta mi hijo de la mayor oferta, pero no. En lugar de eso, ellas están halagadas que sus hijos hayan sido elegidos chicos cesta.

Sí, mi amigo, así es como te llamaban. Por el megáfono se oía algo como:

—Habrá una reunión institucional sobre los recién elegidos chicos cesta en el GIMNACÍO a la hora del almuerzo de hoy. Todos los chicos cesta deben asistir.

Muy pronto habrás perdido tu nombre completamente. Tú y otros diecinueve inocentes que son conocidos simplemente como chicos cesta.

Mi mamá, por supuesto, estaba en esto, viniendo con todo tipo de cosas colocándolas en mi cesta, así alcanzaría la mayor apuesta. Traté de explicar que no quería ser parte del salón de la fama del alto chico cesta de Mayfield Junior y era eso en realidad, lo que había en la cesta no me importaba. No era como si las chicas estuvieran apostándole a la cesta. Cuando llegas hasta abajo, esto era carne fresca.—Almuerzas en la escuela y eso es todo. Difícilmente es un mercado de carne fresca, Gray . ¡Es un honor! Aparte, ¡tal vez alguien realmente agradable haga una oferta por ti y harás una nueva amiga!

Las madres casi no se niegan. Y enseguida Loke tapó mi oído con las noticias de que Erza Scarlet estaba rompiendo con Gerard Fernández y que ellas, Lisandra stratus y Levy Macgarnet estaban empezando alguna guerra de pujas sobre mí.

— ¡Amigo! — Me dijo — Las dos chicas más guapas de la escuela y te juro por Dios, hombre, Erza dejó a Gerard por ti. Lo escuché directamente de Doralbolt y chico, Doralbott ―el oído‖ lo sabe todo. — Me lanzó esta desagradable mueca y dijo —:

Yo, estoy a favor del Jumbo Jenny. Te serviría ahora mismo por ser un chico cesta. Le dije que se callara, pero tenía razón. De esa manera mi suerte se estaba acabando. Probablemente me quedaría atrapado con Jumbo Jenny. Lo pude ver, casi dos metros de un nene fornido tragando ambas mitades de mi almuerzo y luego llegarían por mí. Jenny era la única chica o chico en la escuela que podía encestar en basquetbol. Todo el gimnasio tiembla cuando ella se cae. Y ya que ella no tiene, ya sabes… líneas femeninas, la chica podía afeitarse la cara y hacerla en la NBA.

En serio. Nadie dudaría de eso. Sus padres le daban todo lo que quería, también. Dicen que convirtieron su cochera en una total cancha de basquetbol solo para cual significaba que en el juego para chicos cesta, yo era tan bueno para encestar.

A menos que, a no ser que Erza o Lisandra fuesen la máxima postora. Pero, ¿cómo podía asegurarme que eso ocurriera? Mi mente fue a toda marcha elaborando un plan y al final decidí que sólo había un razonable curso que tomar. Seducir a ambas.

A mitad de camino en mi primer día haciendo esto, me sentí como un canalla. No porque estaba siendo grosero sobre esto o algo así, Solo era, tú sabes, amigable. Y aunque Erza y Lisandra no parecieron oler nada, Loke lo hizo.

— ¡Hombre! — Me dijo el jueves— Puedo ver tu juego, hermano.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No lo niegues, chico. Estás coqueteando con ambas. — Vino y me susurró al oído—: Chico cesta o no, estoy impresionado.—Cállate, hombre.

—Es en serio. ―El oído‖ dice que hoy estaban como luchando entre ellas en Educación Física

Tenía que saber. — ¿Qué hay de….Jumbo Jenny? , Se encogió de hombros. —No he oído nada. Pero lo averiguaremos mañana, ¿no es así, amigo?

Mi mamá me llevó a la escuela el viernes con mi estúpida enorme canasta de picnic y ya que todos los chicos cesta tienen que vestirse elegante, estaba asfixiándome con una corbata y sintiéndome completamente como un idiota con zapatos de vestir y flojos.

Los niños silbaron y gritaron —Oooh, ¡bebé! — Mientras me dirigía al pasillo y luego Jumbo Jenny me pasó, tomando la escalera de tres en tres. —Wow, Gray — dijo sobre mi hombro. — Te ves….delicioso.

¡Cielos! Prácticamente corrí al salón donde todos los chicos cesta se suponía que se encontrarían, y a cada minuto que caminaba, me sentí mejor. Estaba rodeado de otros bobos, quienes parecían verdaderamente felices de verme. ―Oye,Fullbuster‖; ―¿Qué fue, hombre?‖ ―¿Esto apesta, no?‖ ―¿Por qué no tomaste el autobús, hombre?‖El sufrimiento ama la compañía.

En ese momento la señorita McClure, la presidenta del Club de Apoyo, la mujer que nos pescó a todos, se dirigió hacia la puerta. — ¡Dios mío! — dijo — ¡Todos se ven guapos!

Ninguna palabra sobre nuestras canastas. Ningún avance dentro. No, por todo lo que le preocupaba, estos cachorritos estaban limpios.

¿Carne fresca?Mejor créelo.

—No estén nerviosos, chicos— estaba diciendo la señorita McClure. —Van a tener un maravilloso día— saca una lista de nombres y empieza a ordenarnos en fila. Obtuvimos números, nuestras canastas obtuvieron números, llenamos de tres a cinco cartas para sus alocadas especificaciones y por el tiempo que nos organizó y se aseguró de que supiéramos que hacer y qué no hacer, habíamos perdido todo el primer y gran parte del segundo descanso.

—Muy bien caballeros—dijo—Dejen sus canastas donde están y vayan a... ¿dónde estamos? ¿Aún en el segundo periodo? Miró al reloj —Correcto, segundo.

— ¿Qué hay de los pases? —preguntó algún sensato chico cesta.

—Sus maestros tienen una lista. Pero si ellos dicen algo, díganles que digo que sus corbatas son sus pases. Los encontraré de nuevo aquí cuando cada uno sea descartado para la subasta. ¿Entendido? ¡No se relajen! , Murmuramos, ―sí, sí‖, y nos dirigimos a la clase. Y puedo decirles que ninguno de los veinte de nosotros escuchó decir una palabra de nuestros maestros esta mañana. ¿Cómo puedes escuchar con una soga alrededor de tu cuello, tobillos pellizcados y un cuarto lleno de idiotas pensando si es temporada de caza para chicos cesta? Quienquiera que comenzó esta estúpida tradición debió ser metido y arrojado río abajo sin salvación.

Yo era el chico cesta número nueve. Lo cual significaba que tenía que soportar ahí en el escenario del gimnasio mientras casi la mitad de los chicos eran subastados. La mínima oferta: diez dólares. Y si nadie apostaba, en secreto un maestro estaba asignado para ofertar en ti.

Sí, mi amigo, las posibilidades para la humillación eran infinitas .Algunas de las mamás aparecieron y se detuvieron a un lado con sus videocámaras y lentes de aumento, inquietas, saludando y básicamente actuando como retrasadas justo como sus hijos. Debí saberlo. Mi mamá se tomó una hora libre del trabajo para estar con ellas.

Yuka era el chico cesta número cinco y de hecho su mamá pujó por él. No es broma. Ella saltó varias veces, gritando —¡Veinte! ¡Te doy veinte! — Hombre, eso te marca de por vida. Para la suerte de Yuca, Kelly Trott apareció con veintidós dólares con cincuenta y lo salvó de su penosa eterna tortura con la mamá del chico, uno de los peores pocos destinos que ser un chico cesta.

Ren Akatsuky era el próximo y él le consiguió a los Subastadores once dólares con cincuenta. Luego vino Hibiky, quien juró que estaba listo para orinar sus pantalones cuando la señorita McClure lo hizo dar un paso adelante. Ella leyó su carta, pellizcó sus mejillas y lo cobró incluso en quince dólares.

En este punto, lo que se interponía entre mí y la subasta fue Lyon Vastia. Y yo no estaba exactamente interesado en lo que tenía en su cesta o cuáles eran sus aficiones y deportes favoritos.

Estaba demasiado ocupado escaneando la multitud en busca de Jumbo Jenny, con tanto sudor en mi piel.

La señora McClure llama en el micrófono — ¿Escuche diez? —y me llevo un minuto para sintonizar el hecho que nadie dice ¡Diez!, nadie dijo nada— ¡Vamos, por ahí! El almuerzo está delicioso, tartas de fresa, um… —Y la señora McClure regresa a la lectura de sus hojas de apoyo acerca del almuerzo de Lyon.

¡Habló de cosas embarazosas! Esto era peor que ser un niño de mamá. ¡Peor que el almuerzo con Jumbo Jenny! ¿Cómo consiguió el voto chico cesta, si nadie quería almorzar con él?

Luego, a la derecha de la multitud he oído ¡Diez!

— ¿Diez? ¿He oído diez? —La señora McClure dijo con una sonrisa oscilante

— ¡Doce! —vino de una voz diferente de la misma área .La primera voz regresa con — ¡Quince! —y de repente reconocí de quien era esa voz. Juvia Loxer.

La busqué a través de la multitud y la encontré, agitando la mano en el aire, con esa mirada en su rostro.

—Dieciséis —Vino la otra voz.

Hubo una pausa, pero luego Juvia dispara de vuelta con —¡Dieciocho!

— ¡Dieciocho! —chilló la Señora McClure, que parece que está a punto de colapsar por el alivio. Toma una pausa, luego dice,

— Dieciocho a la una... dieciocho a las dos… ¡Adjudicado! Por dieciocho dólares.

¿A Juvia? Ella fue la última persona que yo esperaba que hiciera una oferta para un almuerzo. Almuerzo de nadie. Lyon se tambaleó de nuevo en la línea, Y yo sabía que debía dar un paso al frente, pero no podía ceder. Me sentí como si me hubiera sido golpeado en el estómago. ¿A Juvia le gustaba Lyon? ¿Es por eso que ella había estado tan… tan… agradable últimamente? Porque, ¿ella no se preocupaba más por mí?

Toda mi vida estuvo ahí, esperando para ser evitada, y ahora es como si yo no existiera.

— Acércate, Gray . ¡Vamos, no seas tímido!

Hibiky me empujó un poco y me dijo — ¡Tú turno de la tortura, sube ahí!

Se sentía como caminar por la plancha. Yo solo me quedé enfrente de extremadamente nervioso mientras la reina del Club de Apoyo analizaba mi almuerzo y echaba a correr mi lista de favoritos. Sin embargo, antes de que ella hubiera terminado, Erza Scarlet grita — ¡Diez!

— ¿Qué fue eso? —dijo la Señora McClure.

— ¡Le daré diez!

—Oh —se rió y anoto bajo sus notas —Bueno, creo que escuché diez.

— ¡Veinte! —pide Lisandra desde un punto muerto.

— ¡Veinticinco! —Es Erza otra vez.

Estoy viendo alrededor por Jumbo Jenny. Rogando que se haya ido a casa enferma o algo, mientras Erza y Lisandra suben de cinco en cinco. — ¡Treinta!

— ¡Treinta y cinco!

— ¡Cuarenta!

Entonces la veo, está a unos seis metros tras Lisandra, limpiando sus uñas con sus dientes.

— ¡Cuarenta y cinco!

— ¡Cincuenta!

— ¡Cincuenta y dos!

— ¿Cincuenta y dos? —Interrumpe la reina del Club de Apoyo—

Bueno, esto ha sido animado, y por el aspecto de esta cesta, bien vale la pena.

— ¡Sesenta!

— ¡Sesenta y dos! —dice Erza. Lisandra lucha alrededor, tratando de pedir dinero con sus amigos. Cuando la Señora McClure llama—: ¡A la una! Pero luego Jenny se levanta y grita, — ¡Cien!

— ¡Bueno! —Se ríe la Señora McClure— ¡Tenemos un cien! ¡Eso es ciertamente un record en todos los tiempos! ¡Y esa es una generosa donación al Club de Apoyo!

Yo quería llevarla al lado del escenario. Estaba condenado. Esto era algo que nunca olvidarí esta esa gran conmoción y, de repente, Erza y Lisandra están paradas una al lado de la otra diciendo — ¡Ciento-ventidos… cincuenta! ¡Le daremos cientos veintidós cincuenta!

— ¿Ciento veintidós dólares y cincuenta centavos? —Pensé que la reina de la Subasta iba a la polka, — ¿Ustedes están combinando sus recursos para tener un almuerzo con este joven hombre fino?

— ¡Sí! —dijeron, luego voltearon a ver a donde estaba Jenny.

Todos volteaban a ver a dónde estaba Jenny. Jenny solo se encogió de hombros y regreso a seguirse limpiando las uñas

— ¡Bueno, entonces! Ciento veintidós dólares y cincuenta centavos a la una… Ciento veintidós dólares y cincuenta centavos a las dos… Adjudicado a esas dos jóvenes hermosas con el record de todo el tiempo, ciento veintidós dólares y cincuenta centavos.

— ¡Hombre! — Loke susurró cuando acababa de llegar a la línea— ¿Erza y Lisandra? ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

Él ni siquiera se acercó. Él obtuvo a Terry Norris por dieciséis dólares y la mayoría los consiguieron por cuarenta. Y cuando todo terminó, todos los chicos me dijeron — ¡Chico! Eres, como, el hombre… ¡Anotación! — pero yo no me sentía como el hombre. Me sentía aniquilado.

Mi mamá apareció y me dio un abrazo y un beso como si hubiera ganado una medalla de oro o algo así, luego susurró —: Mi pequeño bebé — e hizo un sonido con sus tacones y se fue de vuelta al trabajo.

Así que estaba exterminado, avergonzado y luego prácticamente arrastrado al cuarto multifuncional con Erza y Lisandra.

Los Subastadores habían equipado el Gimnacio con pequeñas mesas para dos, decoradas en tonos rosados, azulados y amarillos, con globos y serpentinas por doquier. Me sentí como el conejo de pascua con mi estúpido almuerzo de chico cesta sostenido en ambas manos mientras Lisandra se aferraba a un brazo y Erza se apegaba a otro.

Nos dieron la mesa más grande y nos llevaron una silla extra y cuando todos se habían sentado, la señorita McClure dijo—:¿Chicos y chicas? No creo necesitar recordarles que están justificados de clases por el resto del día. Disfruten su almuerzo, disfruten su compañía. Tómense su tiempo, relájense y quiero agradecer de nuevo por apoyar a su Club de Apoyo. ¡No seríamos nosotros sin su ayuda!

Así que ahí estaba, con las dos chicas más sexys del campus, comiendo. Yo era el ―hombre‖, la envidia de cada chico en la escuela.

Amigo, estaba arruinado .Quiero decir, estas dos chicas tal vez sean hermosas, pero lo que estaba por venir de sus bocas sobre Jumbo Jenny era penosamente feo. Lisandra se ocupó ella misma, ¿en qué estaba pensando ella? Como si alguna vez quisieras salir con ella, ¿o no Gray ?

Bueno, sí, eso era cierto. Pero era realmente mal decirlo. — Mira, ¿Podemos hablar de algo más?

—Claro. ¿Cómo qué?

— Me da igual. Cualquier otra cosa. ¿Ustedes chicas, van a algún lugar este verano?

Lisandra empezó primero. —Vamos a tomar un crucero a la Riviera mexicana. Se supone que nos detendremos en estos puertos geniales y tiendas y cosas por el estilo— Movió sus párpados hacia mí y dijo—: Te puedo traer algo de regreso.

Erza recorrió su silla un poco y dijo—: Vamos a subir al lago. Mi papá tiene una cabaña ahí y puedes obtener el más escandaloso bronceado. ¿Recuerdas cómo me veía al inicio de este año? Era, como, morena. Voy a hacerlo de nuevo, solo que esta vez he programado que resulte bien en todo así que eso es incluso en cada rincón. — Se rió y dijo—: No le digan a mi madre, ¿de acuerdo? Podría tener un ataque.

Y esto, mi amigo, es como la guerra de bronceados empieza. Lisandra le dijo a Erza que ni siquiera notó su bronceado al comenzar el año y que el lugar para realmente asarse es en un crucero. Erza le dijo a Lisandra que cualquiera con pecas no puede realmente broncearse y ya que Lisandra tenía pecas por todos lados, el crucero era garantizado una pérdida de dinero.

Me tragué mi tercera parte del lunch y miré alrededor, tratando de que se me pasara.

Y entonces vi a Juvia. Ella estaba a dos mesas lejos de mí, frente a mi dirección. Sólo que no me miraba. Estaba mirando a Lyon, su ojos ambos brillantes y riendo.

Mi corazón dio una sacudida. ¿De qué se estaba riendo? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Cómo podía sentarse ahí y verse tan….bonita?

Sentí que me quedé fuera de control. Era raro. Como si no pudiera siquiera guiar mi propio cuerpo. Siempre había pensado que Lyon era bastante genial, pero en ese momento quería pasar y lanzarlo por la sala.

Erza agarró mi brazo y dijo — Gray , ¿estás bien? Pareces….No lo sé… poseído o algo

— ¿Qué? Oh — Intenté tomar un profundo respiro.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? Lisandra preguntó. Ambas miraron por encima de sus hombros, luego se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a coger su comida.

Pero no pude dejar de mirar otra vez. Y en el interior de mi mente, pude oír la voz de mi abuelo diciendo — Las decisiones que tomes ahora te afectarán por el resto de tu vida. Haz lo correcto….

Haz lo correcto….

Haz lo correcto….

Lisandra me sacudió preguntando — ¿Gray ? ¿Estás ahí? He preguntado: ¿qué harás este verano?

—No lo sé— dije groseramente.

—Oye, ¡tal vez puedas pasar algo de tiempo en el lago con nosotros! — dijo Erza

Era una tortura. Quería gritar. ¡Cállense! ¡Déjenme solo! Quería escapar del edificio y seguir corriendo hasta que no sintiera esto más.

—El almuerzo está muy delicioso, Gray — la voz de Lisandra estaba flotando alrededor —. Gray , ¿me escuchaste? Esto esun almuerzo simple ―gracias‖ habría sido suficiente. Pero, ¿podía venir con un simple ―gracias‖? No. Me volteé hacia ella y dije —

¿Podemos no hablar sobre comida o bronceados o cabello? Me dio una tontita sonrisita. — Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar, entonces?

Parpadeé hacia ella, luego a Shelly. — ¿Qué tal sobre el movimiento continuo? ¿Saben algo de eso?

— ¿Continuo qué?

Lisandra empezó a reír.— ¿Qué? — Le pregunté — ¿Qué es lo divertido?

Me miró por un minuto, luego se rió disimuladamente. —No me había dado cuenta que había ofertado por un intelectual.

—Oye, soy lo suficiente inteligente.

— ¿Ah sí? — Lisandra rió — ¿Puedes deletrear intelectual?

—Él es muy inteligente, Lisandra.

—Oh, deja de seducirlo, Erza. ¿Intentas decirme que deseas su cerebro? Dios, me enferma verte de arrastrada.

— ¿Arrastrada? ¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste. Él no te llevará al baile de graduación de todas formas, así que ríndete, ¿por qué no lo haces?Y con eso, se había acabado. Una de las tartas de manzana de mi mamá aterrizó en el cabello de Lisandra, el aderezo extra manchó el de Erza. Y antes de que la señorita McClure pudiera decir — ¡en el nombre de los Apoyadores! ¿Qué están haciendo? fueron revolcándose en el suelo, deshaciendo el maquillaje de cada una.

Tomé esta oportunidad para dejar mi mesa y encaminarme a la de Juvia. Tomé su mano y le dije —: Tengo que hablar medio se levantó y dijo—: ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando, Gray ? ¿Por qué están peleando?

—Discúlpanos un minuto, ¿lo harías, Lyon?— La alejé de la mesa, pero no había lugar a donde ir. Y tuve su mano con la mía y no pude pensar. Así que me detuve en medio de la sala y la miré. A ese rostro. Quiero tocar su mejilla y ver cómo se siente. Quiero tocar su cabello, se ve increíblemente suave.

—Gray — susurra—. ¿Qué sucede? .Apenas puedo respirar y le pregunto — ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Que si me… te refieres a Lyon?

— ¡Sí!

—Bueno, claro. Él es agradable y…

—No, ¿te gusta? — Mi corazón estaba latiendo atravesando de mi pecho mientras tomé su otra mano y esperé.

—Bueno, no. Quiero decir, no así.

¡No! ¡Dijo no! No me importó donde estaba, no me importó a quien vio. Sólo quería, solo tenía que besarla. Me incliné, cerrando los ojos, y entonces...

Ella se soltó de mí.De repente, todo el salón estaba muerto del todo. Lisandra y Erza me miraban a través de su cabello baboso, todos estaban viéndome como si hubiera volado mi circuito integrado y ahí me quedé, tratando de enrollar mis labios y hacerme retroceder.

La señorita McClure me tomó por los hombros, guiándome a mi silla y me dijo —Siéntate aquí y ustedes esperen ahí — En seguida sacó a Lisandra y a Erza, regañándolas y diciéndoles que encontraran baños separados y se asearan mientras corrió por el conserje para que limpiara su desastre.

Me senté ahí mismo y ni siquiera me importó ocultarlo. Sólo quería estar con ella. Hablar con ella. Sostener su mano de nuevo.

de que acabara la escuela, traté de hablar con ella otra vez, pero cada vez que me acercaba, ella me había esquivado. Y después cuando la última campana sonó, desapareció. La busqué por todas partes, pero ya se había , sin embargo, no se había ido. Me encontró y dijo —: ¡Amigo! !Dime que no es verdad!

No dije una palabra. Solo me dirigí a las porta bicis, aun esperando encontrar a Juvia.

—Oh, cielos…. ¡es verdad!

—Déjame en paz, Loke.

—Saliste con las dos mejores chicas del colegio, luego, ¿las abandonas por Juvia?

—No entiendes.

—Tienes razón, hombre. No entiendo nada. ¿En serio trataste de besarla? No puedo creer esa parte. ¿Estamos hablando de Juvia Loxer? ¿Tu vecina pesadilla? ¿La molestia sabelotodo? ¿La gallinita de mierda?

Me congelé y lo empujé. Lo enfrenté justo con ambas manos y lo empujé. — Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, hombre. ¡Ya es suficiente!

Loke puso las manos arriba, pero se movió hacia mí. —Chico, has enloquecido, ¿lo sabías?

—Sólo retrocede, ¿lo harás?

Bloqueó mi camino. — ¡No puedo creer esto! Hace dos horas eras el hombre. ¡El hombre! ¡La escuela entera estaba de rodillas ante ti! Ahora mírate. Eres, como, una amenaza social. —Inhaló y dijo —: Y, tío, la verdad es que, si vas a estar así, no necesito la asociación.

Me puse enfrente y dije—: ¡Bien! Porque, ¿sabes qué? Yo tampoco.

Lo empujé a un lado y corrí.Terminé caminando a casa. En mis zapatos ajustados, con platos sucios dentro de mí pegajosa cesta de picnic, este chico cesta caminó todo el camino a casa. Y había una batalla furiosa dentro de mí. El viejo Gray quería regresar en el tiempo, quería salir con Loke y hablar tonterías, quería odiar a Juvia

Loxer de ía ser el en mi corazón sabía que el viejo Gray estaba tostado. No había vuelta atrás. No por Loke, o Erza o Lisandra o cualquier otra persona que no lo entendería. Juvia era diferente, pero después de todos estos años eso no me molestó más. Me me gustaba.

Y cada vez que la veía, parecía más hermosa. Sólo parecía brillar. No estoy hablando de una bombilla de cien vatios, ella ha tenido esa calidez consigo misma. Tal vez vino al trepar ese árbol. Tal vez vino al cantarle a los pollitos. Tal vez vino al golpear los tablones y soñando sobre movimiento continuo. No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que comparadas con ella, Erza y Lisandra se veían tan…. ordinarias.

Nunca me había sentido así antes. Nunca. Y el solo admitirlo a mí mismo en lugar de ocultarlo me hizo sentir fuerte. Feliz. Me quité mis zapatos y calcetines y los metí en la cesta.

Mi corbata azotaba sobre mi hombro mientras corría a casa descalzo y me di cuenta que Loke estaba en lo cierto sobre algo, había flipado. Completamente. Caminé por nuestra calle y vi su bici tirada del lado del camino de la entrada. ¡Estaba en casa!

Toqué el timbre hasta que pensé que se había roto.

No hubo respuesta.

Golpeé en la puerta.

No hubo respuesta.

Fui a casa y la llamé por teléfono y finalmente, por fin su madre contestó — ¿Gray ? No, lo siento. Ella no quiere hablar. —Luego susurró—Dale un poco de tiempo, ¿Quieres?

Le di una hora. Casi. Luego crucé la calle. —Por favor, señora Loxer. Tengo que verla.

—Se encerró ella misma en su cuarto, querido. ¿Por qué no intentas llamarla mañana?

¿Mañana? ¡No podía esperar hasta mañana! Así que fui a unlado de la casa, trepé la valla y toqué su ventana. — ¡Juvia! Juvia, por favor. Tengo que verte.

Sus cortinas no se abrieron, pero la parte trasera sí y vino la señora Loxer para echarme.

Cuando volví a casa mi abuelo me esperaba en la puerta principal. — Gray , ¿Qué está pasando? Has estado moviéndote de un lado a otro con los Loxers, trepándote en la valla… ¡Estás actuando como si el mundo estuviese en llamas!

Balbuceé. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo no puedo creer esto! ¡Ella no me hablará!

Me llevó a la habitación principal, diciendo — ¿Quién no te hablará?

— ¡Juvia!

Él vaciló. — ¿Está…enojada contigo?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Tiene una razón para estar enojada contigo?

— ¡No! ¡Sí! Quiero decir, ¡no lo sé!

—Bueno, ¿qué ocurrió?

— ¡Traté de besarla! Frente a este entero salón lleno de gente, mientras se suponía que tendría ese estúpido almuerzo de chico cesta con Erza y Lisandra, ¡Traté de besarla!

Lentamente una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. — ¿Lo hiciste?

—Estaba, como, poseído, ¡no pude detenerme! Pero ella se alejó y — vigilé la ventana de la casa de los Loxer. — Y ahora ella no quiere hablar conmigo.

Muy tranquilamente mi abuelo dijo —: Tal vez ella piense que todo esto fue un poco apresurado, ¿no?

—Pero no es así.

— ¿No lo es?

—No, quiero decir…— y me volteé hacia él. — Todo empezó con ese estúpido artículo del periódico. Y no lo sé… He estado confundido desde entonces. Ella no parece la misma, no suena igual, ¡ni siquiera parece ser la misma persona conmigo! — Miré a través de la ventana de los Loxers. —Ella simplemente es diferente.

Mi abuelo se quedó a mi lado y miró a través de la calle, también. — No, Gray — dijo suavemente. —Ella es la misma que ha sido siempre, tú eres el único que ha cambiado. — Dio una palmada en mi hombro y susurró—: Y, hijo, de ahora en adelante, no serás el mismo nunca otra vez.

Tal vez mi abuelo esté feliz por todo esto, pero yo soy miserable. No puedo comer, no puedo ver la televisión, no parece que haga algo. He mirado al cielo, he contado ovejas. Pero hombre, no puedo dejar de patearme por lo tan idiota que he sido estos años.

¿Y ahora cómo haré que me escuche? Escalaría ese monstruoso sicomoro si pudiera. Justo en la cima. Y gritaría su nombre a través de los tejados de todo el mundo para ser oído.Y ya que tú piensas que soy un aburrido trepa-árboles, pienso que es muy claro que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para hablar con ella. Hombre, me zambulliría en un gallinero lleno de mierda si hace falta. Montaría mi bicicleta por el apestoso camino de la escuela por el resto de la eternidad si eso significa estar con . Tengo que aparecer con algo para mostrarle que he cambiado. Para probarle que entiendo.

Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo le muestro que no soy el tipo que ella cree que soy?¿Cómo borro todo lo que hecho y empiezo de nuevo? Quizás no pueda. Tal vez simplemente no se puede hacer. Pero si algo he aprendido de Juvia Loxer, es que he tenido que poner todo mi corazón y alma dentro e intentarlo.

Pase lo que pase, sé que mi abuelo tiene razón en una cosa. Nunca volveré a ser el mismo.


	13. Chapter 13

Ultimo capitulo! Mis queridos lectores , como dige esta historia no es mía sino que pertenece a **Van Draanen** del libro **Flipped ** un libro que disfrute adaptando para este fandom por que como dije esta historia grita Gruvia donde quiera que la vean , les comento que el libro tiene película ,se las recomiendo ampliamente :3

Amiga espero la historia te haiga gustado ¡!

Sin mas me despido y les deseo una bonita semana!

Capitulo 13 .Los chicos cesta.

El lunes antes de la cena de los Fullbuster, Meredy me siguió en la escuela y forzó que Gray Fullbuster volviera a mi mente. —¡Juvia! Whoa, chica, ¡espera! ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, Meredy, ¿y tú?

—No, en serio—susurró—, ¿estás bien? —Cambió su mochila de hombro y miró sobre ellos. —Estuve pensando, ya sabes, que eso fue muy frío por parte de Gray . Especialmente desde que tienes una debilidad por él.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Como si no tuviera ojos. Vamos, chica. Es un hecho. Eso es lo que me preocupa. ¿Estás bien de verdad?

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero gracias por pensar en mí —La miré y dije—: Y, ¿Meredy? Ya no es un hecho.

Ella rió—. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta dieta?

—No es una dieta, yo sólo, uhm, perdí el gusto por él. Me miró escéptica. —Uh-huh.

—Bueno, lo hice. Pero gracias por, ya sabes, preocuparte.

A lo largo del primer periodo aún me sentía fuerte, bien, y segura, pero luego la Srta. Babba sama terminó la lección unos quince minutos más temprano y dijo—: Quiten todo de sus escritorios excepto un lápiz o un bolígrafo.

— ¿Qué?—Todos lloraron, y créanme, yo no era diferente. ¡No estaba preparada para un examen!

— ¡Todo!—dijo— Vamos, están perdiendo tiempo valioso. El salón se llenó de quejas y sonidos de carpetas removiéndose, y cuando todos hubimos cumplido con su pedido, ella cogió un montón de brillantes papeles amarillos de su escritorio, abanicándolos con una sonrisa malvada. — ¡Es tiempo de votar por los chicos cesta!

Una ola de alivio barrió la habitación. — ¿Chicos cesta? ¿Quiere decir que no es un examen?

Ella marcó a través del montón, contando las papeletas mientras hablaba.

—Es como un examen en el que no los quiero confiriendo unos con otros. También es como un examen en el que tienen un tiempo determinado. —Golpeó un conjunto de papeletas en el primer escritorio de la primera fila, luego fue a la segunda fila. —Colectaré las papeletas de ustedes individualmente cuando la campana suene, y voy a inspeccionar que hayan cumplido con las instrucciones. —Se escabulló a la tercera fila. —Escojan cinco, y sólo cinco, chicos de la lista. No coloquen sus nombres, y no discutan sus votos con el compañero de al lado. —Estaba en la cuarta fila ahora, hablando rápido y más rápido. —Cuando hayan hecho sus elecciones, simplemente volteen su hoja. —Golpeó lo que quedaba en el último escritorio. —No, repito, ¡no doblen sus papeletas!

Jet levantó su mano y espetó—: ¿Por qué los chicos tienen que votar? Es ridículo tener el voto de los chicos.

—Jeeet…—Srta. Babba sama le advirtió.

— ¡Sinceramente! ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Votar por nuestros amigos o enemigos?

Un montón de gente se rió por lo bajo y la Srta Babba sama frunció el entrecejo amenazadoramente, pero él tenía un punto. Veinte de los chicos de octavo grado tendrán que empacar un picnic de almuerzo para dos y ser adjudicado a la mejor postora.

—Ser un chico cesta es un honor…—La Srta Babba sama empezó, pero fue interrumpida por Jet.

— ¡Es una broma!—dijo— ¡Es embarazoso! ¿Quién querría ser un chico cesta?

Todos los chicos a su alrededor murmuraron—: No yo. —Pero la Srta Babba sama aclaró su garganta y dijo—: ¡Deberían querer ser uno! Es una tradición que ha ayudado a la escuela desde que fue fundada. Ha habido generación tras generación de chicos cesta ayudando a este campus a ser lo que es hoy. Es por lo que tenemos arriates, es por lo que tenemos árboles de sombra y una arboleada de árboles de manzana. Visiten otras secundarias algún día y se darán cuenta del pequeño oasis que nuestro campus en realidad es.

—Todo esto del sudor y sangre de los chicos cesta—Jet refunfuñó.

La Srta Babba sama suspiró—. Jet, algún día cuando tus hijos estudien aquí, entenderás. Por ahora, por favor, sólo voten por cualquiera que piensen que logrará una apuesta alta. Y clase—añadió—, sólo les quedan nueve minutos.

La habitación se silenció, y mientras leía la lista de alrededor ciento cincuenta chicos de octavo grado, me di cuenta de que para mí, siempre ha habido un solo chico. Para mí, siempre ha sido Gray .

No me permití ser sentimental. Él me gustó por todas las razones equivocadas, y yo ciertamente no iba a votar por él ahora. Pero no sabía por quién más votar. Miré a la Srta Babba sama, que estaba mirando con ojos de águila a la clase entre sus vistas al reloj. ¿Qué si no elegía a nadie? ¿Qué si volteaba la hoja en blanco?

Ella me castigaría, eso es lo que pasaría. Así que con dos minutos faltantes, coloqué puntos al lado de los chicos que no eran memos o payasos, pero que eran simplemente agradables. Entre eso, habían diez nombres marcados con puntos, y de esos rellené cinco: Toby, Yuka , Snake y Lyon . Ellos no ganarían los chicos cestas, pero entonces yo no iba a subastar, así que en realidad no importaba. Cuando sonó la campana volteé mi papeleta y me olvidé de la subasta.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo el día siguiente, eso fue todo. Meredy me detuvo en mi camino hacia la biblioteca y me arrastró a su mesa en su lugar. — ¿Has visto la lista?—me preguntó.

— ¿Qué lista?

— ¡La de los chicos cesta! —Deslizó una copia con veinte nombres garabateados y miró alrededor. — ¡Tu plato principal está allí!

De quinto lugar en el tope, ahí estaba—Gray Fullbuster. Debí haberlo esperado, sin embargo, esta terrible oleada de posesividad me golpeó. ¿Quién votó por él? ¡De ciento cincuenta nombres debió haber tenido un montón de votos! Poco a poco me imaginé una multitud de chicas ondulando un montón de efectivo frente a la cara de la subastadora, suplicando tener un almuerzo con él.

Le devolví la lista a Meredy y dije—: ¡Él no es mi plato principal! Y para reforzar mi punto, ni siquiera voté por él.

— ¡Ooooh, niña! ¡Te estás apegando a tu dieta!

—No es una dieta, Meredy. Lo…Lo he olvidado, ¿vale?

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, porque hay rumores sobre que la promiscua Erza está ya planteando su derecho sobre él.

— ¿Erza? ¿Erza Scarlet? —Podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojándose.

—Exacto—Meredy ondeó su lista en el aire, llamando—. ¡Liz!

¡Macy! ¡Por aquí! ¡Tengo la lista!

Las amigas de Meredy se tropezaron entre ellas al venir hacia ella, luego escudriñaron el papel como si fuera un mapa del tesoro. Macy lloró—: ¡Tobi está en ella! Él es tan lindo. ¡Le voy a él por diez dólares, así de fácil!

— ¡Y Snake está, también! —chilló Liz—¡Ese chico es…—se estremeció y soltó una risilla—majísimo!

El labio superior de Macy se curvó un poco y dijo—: ¿Lyon Vastian? ¿Cómo llegó a estar en la lista?

Por un momento, no podía creerle a mis oídos. Arrebaté el papel fuera de las manos de Macy. — ¿Estás segura?

—Justo allí—dijo, señalando su nombre—, ¿quién crees que haya votado por él?

—Las chicas calladas, supongo—dijo Meredy—. Yo estoy más interesada en Yuka Suzuki ¿Tengo competencia?

Macy rió— ¡Si tú estás dentro, yo estoy fuera!

—Igual yo—dijo Liz.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ti, Juvia? —preguntó Meredy— ¿Traerás dinero el viernes?

— ¡No!

—Te perderías la segunda mitad de clases…

— ¡No! ¡No voy a pujar por nadie!

Ellas rieron. —Bien por ti.

Esa tarde pedaleé a casa desde la escuela pensando en Gray y toda la subasta de los chicos cesta. Sentí que estaba cambiando de opinión sobre Gray . ¿Pero por qué debería importarme que Erza gustara de él? ¡Ni siquiera debería estar pensando en él!

Cuando no estaba pensando en Gray , me preocupaba por el pobre Lyon . Era callado, y me apenaba por él, teniendo que agarrar una cesta y ser subastado en frente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. ¿Qué le hice?

Mientras rebotaba en mi camino de entrada, los chicos cesta rebotaron fuera de mi mente. ¿Qué era eso verde empujando a través de la suciedad? ¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo era! Tiré la bicicleta y me agaché en mis manos y rodillas. ¡Eran tan delgados, tan pequeños, tan separados! Apenas y hacían una pequeña diferencia en la vastedad de la oscura suciedad, pero ahí estaban. Empujando su camino a través del sol de la í dentro de la casa, llamando—: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, hay césped!

— ¿De verdad?—Emergió del baño con guantes de limpieza y un balde. —Me estaba preguntando si algún día brotarían.

— ¡Bueno, lo han hecho! ¡Ven, ven a ver!

No estaba tan sorprendida al principio. Pero después de que la hice colocarse en manos y rodillas para ver de verdad, sonrió y dijo—: Son tan delicados…

—Pareciera que estuvieran bostezando, ¿cierto?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y vio un poco más cerca. — ¿Bostezando?

—Bueno, más como estirándose, supongo. Como si estuvieran sentados en su pequeña cama de suciedad, estirando sus brazos altísimo, diciendo ―¡Buenos días, mundo!‖

Ella rió y dijo—: ¡Sí, lo hacen!

Me levanté y desenrollé la manguera. —Creo que necesitan una ducha para levantarse, ¿no lo creen?

Mamá estuvo de acuerdo y me dejó cantando y rociando. Y estaba completamente perdida en la alegría de mis pequeñas hojas verdes de nueva vida cuando escuché el bus escolar retumbar en la parada en la Calle Collier.

Gray . Su nombre se disparó en mi cerebro, y con él un pánico que parecía no poder controlar. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, tiré la manguera y corrí al interior.

Me encerré en mi habitación y traté de hacer mi tarea. ¿Dónde estaba mi paz? ¿Dónde estaba mi determinación? ¿Dónde estaba mi cordura? ¿Me habrán dejado sólo porque Erza estaba tras Gray ? ¿Era sólo una rivalidad haciéndome sentir así? Tenía que superar a Erza y a Gray . Merecían estar juntos—¡los dejaría estar juntos!

Pero en mi corazón sabía que justo como el nuevo césped, no era suficientemente fuerte aún para ser pisada. Y hasta que lo fuera, sólo había una solución: Tenía que mantenerme alejada de él, tenía que sacarlo de mi vida.

Así que cerré mis oídos a las noticias de los chicos cesta y me mantuve al margen de Gray . Y cuando me lo encontraba, simplemente le decía ―hola‖ como si fuera alguien que apenas conocía.

¡Estaba funcionando, también! Día a día estaba creciendo más fuerte. ¿A quién le importaba la subasta o los chicos cesta? ¡A mí no!

El viernes me levanté temprano, recogí los pocos huevos que había en el gallinero, rocié el jardín, que en estos momentos estaba definitivamente verde, comí el desayuno y me preparé para la escuela.

Pero mientras pasaba un cepillo por mi cabello, no pude evitar pensar en Erza Scarlet. Era el día de la subasta. Ella probablemente estaba despierta desde las cinco, arreglando su cabello en un imposible tocado ondulado.

¿Y qué? Me dije a mí misma. ¿Y qué? Pero mientras me colocaba mi cazadora, miré el dinero y dudé. Qué si…

¡No! ¡No, no, no!

Corrí al garaje, tomé la bicicleta y me empujé por el camino de entrada. Y mientras estaba en la calle y en mi camino, la Sra. Miraje voló directo en mi camino.

— ¡Juvia!—llamó, moviendo su mano en el aire—Aquí, querida. Toma esto. Siento haber tardado tanto en entregártelo.

Siempre te pierdo por las mañanas. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto me debía. En ese momento no me importó. Lo único que sabía es que el billete en el tope era de diez, y estaba infundiendo terror en mi corazón. —Sra. Miraje, por favor. Yo…Yo no quiero esto. No me tiene que pagar.

— ¡Tonterías, pequeña! Por supuesto que te voy a pagar. ¡Aquí tienes! —dijo, y los ondeó hacia mí para que los tomara.

—No, de verdad. No…No los quiero.

Los metió en los bolsillos de mis pantalones y dijo—: ¡Qué tontería! ¡Ahora vete! ¡Ve a comprarte un gallo! —y luego se apuró hacia su camino de entrada.

— ¿Sra. Miraje…Sra. Miraje?—la llamé—. ¡No quiero un gallo…!—pero ella se había ido.

Todo el camino hasta la escuela, el dinero de la Sra. Miraje quemaba un agujero en mi bolsillo y en mi cerebro. ¿Cuánto había?

Cuando llegué a la escuela, estacioné la bicicleta, luego no pude aguantar y lo conté. Diez. Quince. Dieciséis. Diecisiete.

Dieciocho. Doblé los billetes juntos y los devolví a mi bolsillo. ¿Era más de lo que Erza Scarlet tenía?

Todo el primer periodo estuve furiosa conmigo misma por siquiera pensar en eso. Todo el segundo periodo mantuve mis ojos lejos de Gray , pero ¡agh! ¡Era tan difícil! ¡Nunca lo había visto con corbata ni con gemelos antes!

Luego en el receso estaba en mi casillero cuando Erza Scarlet salió de la nada. Se paró justo a mi lado y dijo—: Escuché que estabas pensando en pujar por él.

— ¿Qué?—Di un paso atrás. — ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡No lo voy a hacer!

—Alguien dijo que te vio con un fajo de billetes esta mañana. ¿Cuánto tienes?

—No…No es tu problema. No voy a pujar, ¿vale? Ya…Ya ni siquiera me gusta.

Ella rió— ¡Oh, ese será el día!

—Es verdad. —Golpeé mi casillero para cerrarlo. —Adelante, ve a gastar tu dinero en él. A mí no me interesa.

La dejé allí con la boca abierta, que se sentía aun mejor que hacerle una llave. Ese sentimiento me dejó tranquila hasta las once, cuando el cuerpo estudiantil entero se reunió en el gimnasio. No iba a pujar por Gray Fullbuster. ¡De ninguna forma!

Luego los chicos cesta subieron al escenario. Gray se veía adorable sosteniendo una cesta de picnic con servilletas rojas con blanco saliendo por los lados, y el pensamiento de Erza volteando una de esas servilletas en su regazo casi hizo que los billetes en mis bolsillos ardieran en llamas.

Meredy vino detrás de mí y susurró—: Hay rumores sobre que tienes un fajo de billetes. ¿Es cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, sí, pero yo…yo no voy a pujar.

—Ooooh, chica, mírate. ¿Te sientes bien?

No lo estaba. Me sentía enferma del estomago y tenia las rodillas temblorosas. —Estoy bien—le dije—. Genial.

Miró de mí al escenario y luego otra vez a mí. —No tienes nada que perder excepto tu auto-respeto.

—¡Para!—le susurré agresivamente. Se sentía como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico. No podía respirar. Me sentía mareada y tambaleante–como si no estuviera control de mi propio cuerpo.

Meredy dijo—: Quizás debas sentarte.

—Estoy bien, Meredy, estoy bien.

Me frunció el ceño. —Creo que me quedaré cerca para asegurarme.

La presidenta del Club de Apoyo, la Sra. McClure, había estado revoloteando alrededor de los chicos cesta, arreglando corbatas y dándoles instrucciones de último minuto, ahora estaba golpeando el mazo en el podio, hablando por el micrófono—: Si todos se sientan…estamos listos para empezar.

Nunca había visto a seiscientos chicos callarse tan rápido. Supongo que la Sra. McClure tampoco, porque sonrió y dijo—: Bueno, gracias. Muchas gracias. —Luego dijo—: ¡Y bienvenidos a la quincuagésima segunda Subasta Anual de los Chicos Cesta! Sé que sus profesores les han indicado los procedimientos en sus salones de clase, pero me han solicitado que les recuerde un par de cosas: Este es un evento civilizado. Los silbidos, abucheos y otros comportamientos degradantes no serán tolerados. Si desean pujar, deben levantar su mano en alto.

Pujar sin levantar su mano está prohibido, y si deciden ser payasos, serán atrapados y castigados o suspendidos. ¿Estamos claros? Bien. —Miró de un lado del gimnasio al otro. —Profesores, veo que están en sus posiciones.

Seiscientas cabezas se voltearon lentamente de lado a lado, mirando al bloqueo de profesores en ambos lados del gimnasio.

—Hombre—Meredy susurró—, no están dejando espacio para la diversión, ¿cierto?

La Sra. McClure continuó—: La puja mínima es de diez dólares, y, por supuesto, el cielo es el límite, pero no aceptamos TDs15—

Apuntó a su derecha. —Los ganadores de la subasta deberían ir directamente a la mesa en la puerta del norte cuando yo declare que la cesta está vendida. Y como saben, las ganadoras y los chicos cestas tienen el resto del día de escuela libre y son eximidos de las tareas de hoy en todas las clases. —

Sonrió a los bloques. —Profesores, apreciamos su apoyo en esto.— ¡Muy bien, entonces!—se colocó sus lentes de lectura y miró a una carta de apoyo. —Nuestra primera cesta ha sido traída por

Snake . —Miró por encima de sus gafas y dijo—: Venga, Snake ¡No seas penoso! Dio unos pasos adelante mientras continuaba. —Jeffrey ha traído un almuerzo para chuparse los dedos que consiste en sándwiches de ensalada de pollo, fideos orientales, uvas, té congelado y galletas de la fortuna. —Le sonrió por encima de sus gafas. —Suena delicioso, ¡y divertido! ¡Lo que—dijo, mirando a la multitud—Snake es! Le gusta el skateboarding, nadar, pero señoritas, él también disfruta un día en el parque y ver películas de Humphrey Bogart. —Se volvió hasta él y le sonrió. —Son geniales, ¿cierto?

El Pobre Snake trató de sonreír, pero se podía decir que—él quería morir.—Muy bien, entonces—dijo la Sra. McClures mientras se quitaba las gafas. — ¿Escucho diez? No sólo escuchó diez, escuchó doce, quince, veinte, y veinticinco, ¡también! —Se va…se va… ¡Adjudicado!—lloró la Sra. McClure—A la jovencita de la túnica morada.

— ¿Quién es esa?—le pregunté a Meredy.

—Creo que se llama Tiffany—dijo—, es de séptimo grado.

— ¿En serio? ¡Whoa! ¡Yo nunca hubiera pujado el año pasado! Y yo…No recuerdo las subastas yendo tan altas, tampoco. Meredy me miró. — ¿Lo que me dice que quizás pujarás este año?

¿Cuánto tienes?La miré y casi me desvanezco en el asiento. —Meredy, ¡no traje el dinero para esto! Mi vecina me obligó a tomarlo camino a laescuela porque me los debía por huevos y—

— ¿Por huevos? Oh, ¿como Gray estaba hablando en la biblioteca?

—Exactamente, y…—La miré mirándome y me paré en seco.

— ¿Cómo siquiera puedes pensar en pujar por ese chico?

— ¡No quiero hacerlo! Pero me ha gustado por tanto tiempo. Meredy, me ha gustado desde que tengo siete. Y aunque sé que es un cobarde y un soplón y que nunca debería hablarle de

nuevo, tengo problemas concentrándome en eso.

Especialmente desde que Erza Scarlet está tras él. ¡Y ahora tengo este dinero quemando un agujero en mi bolsillo!

—Bueno, puedo entender la parte sobre Erza Scaret, pero si sabes que ese chico es sólo un gran trozo de un mullido cheesecake que te arrepentirás de comer, no puedo ayudarte con tu dieta. —Extendió su mano. —Dame el dinero. Lo sostendré por ti.

— ¡No!

— ¿No?

—Digo…Puedo hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto. Sacudió su cabeza. —Oh, chica. Me siento mal por ti.

Miré al escenario. ¡La subasta estaba pasando tan rápido! Llegarían a Gray en cuestión de nada. Mientras la subas continuaba, la batalla en mi cabeza se volvió más alta y violenta. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Luego, poco a poco, el gimnasio se calló. Podías escuchar una aguja caer. Y parado junto a la Sra. McClure luciendo completamente mortificado estaba Lyon Vastian. La Sra. McClure estaba barriendo a la multitud con sus ojos, luciendo muy incómoda, también.

— ¿Qué pasó?—le susurré a Meredy.

—Nadie está pujando—susurró de vuelta.

— ¿Escucho diez? —llamó la Sra. McClure—. ¡Venga, vamos!

Este almuerzo está delicioso. Tarta de fresa, carne asada y sándwiches de queso Muenster…

— ¡Ay, no!—le susurré a Meredy—¡No puedo creer que le haya hecho esto!

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¡Voté por él!

—Bueno, no pudiste haber sido la única…

— ¿Pero por qué nadie está pujando por él? Él es tan…agradable.

Meredy asintió. —Exacto.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Mi mano se alzó al aire y grité— ¡Diez!

— ¿Diez?—se gorgojeó la Sra. McClure— ¿Escuché diez?

Coloqué mi mano más alto y le dije a Meredy—: Di doce.

— ¿Qué?

—Di doce. Te pagaré.

— ¡De ninguna manera!

— ¡Meredy! — ¡No puede ir por diez, venga!

— ¡Doce!—gritó Meredy, pero su mano no fue tan alto.

— ¡Quince! —lloré.

— ¡Dieciséis!—llamó Meredy, y me miró riéndose.

Susurré—: ¡Meredy! ¡Sólo tenía quince!

Sus ojos se hicieron grandísimos.

Reí y grité— ¡Dieciocho!—Luego sostuve su brazo abajo y dije—: Pero eso es realmente todo lo que tengo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego— ¡Dieciocho a la una!

Dieciocho a la dos… ¡Adjudicado por dieciocho dólares!

Meredy rió y dijo—: ¡Whoa, niña! ¡Qué emoción!

Asentí. — ¡Sí, lo fue!

—Bueno, no hay postre para ti. Parece que te decidiste por algo más…uhm…nutritivo.—Asintió hacia el escenario.— ¿Irás a la mesa como se supone que debes? ¿O te quedarás a ver la masacre?

Casi no tuve opción. Antes de que la Sra. McClure pudiera decir dos palabras sobre Gray o su cesta, Erza gritó—: ¡Diez!

Luego desde el medio del gimnasio llegó un —¡Veinte!— Era Lisandra Stratus, con su mano en el aire. Iban de acá para allá, de acá para allá, más y más alto, hasta que Erza gritó—: ¡Sesenta y dos!

—No me lo creo—le susurré a Meredy—. ¡Sesenta y dos dólares!

Vamos Lisandra, vamos.

—Creo que está fuera. Erza lo logró.

— ¡Sesenta y dos dólares a la una!—lloró la Sra. McClure, pero antes de que pudiera decir ―¡A las dos!‖ una voz desde detrás del gimnasio gritó.

— ¡Cien!

Todo el mundo jadeó y se volteó para ver quién había pujado

esa cifra. Meredy susurró—: Es Jenny.

— ¿Atkinson?—pregunté.

Meredy señaló. —Justo allí.

Era fácil de encontrar, parada alta sobre todos los demás en una camiseta de basketball del número siete que casi siempre solía usar. —Wow—susurré—, no tenía idea.

—A lo mejor lo va a encestar para ti. —dijo Meredy con una sonrisa.

— ¿A quién le interesa?—reí— ¡Ella le ganó a Erza!

La Sra. McClure estaba efusiva en el micrófono sobre la puja que rompió el récord cuando una gran conmoción se creó por Lisandra. Vi el cabello de Shelly, y mi primer pensamiento fue que habría una pelea. Pero en su lugar, Erza y Lisandra se voltearon a ver a la Sra. McClure y gritaron—: ¡Ciento veintidós con cincuenta!

Ahogué un grito. — ¿Qué?

—Se están asociando—susurró Meredy.

— ¡Ay, no, no, no!—Miré hacia Jenny. — ¡Venga, Jenny!

Meredy sacudió su cabeza y dijo—: Ella acabó—. Y era cierto. Gray fue a Erza y Lisandra por ciento veintidós dólares con cincuenta centavos.

Era un poco raro, el encontrarme con Jon y caminar por la habitación multiusos para almorzar. Pero él era simplemente simpático, y me sentí agradecida de haber pujado, por lo que en el momento de estar sentados en nuestra mesa, no me sentía incómoda o tonta. Era sólo un almuerzo.

Las cosas hubieran sido más fácil si no me hubieran sentado donde pudiera ver directamente a Gray y a su pequeño harén, pero hice lo mejor que pude para ignorarlos. Jon me contó sobre este avión controlado por radio que su papá estaba construyendo desde cero, y cómo habían trabajo en él por cerca de tres meses, y que el fin de semana por fin podrían probarlo. Me contó una graciosa historia sobre cómo soldando mal los alambres casi provocaron un incendio en su sótano, y le pregunté sobre el avión controlado por radio porque en realidad no le había entendido muy í que me relajé un montón y pasé un rato buenísimo almorzando con Lyon. Y estaba tan aliviada de no haber pujado por Gray . ¡Qué ridícula habría hecho de mí misma! Mirar a Erza y Lisandra adulándolo no me molestó ni siquiera un poquitín de cómo pensé que lo haría. De verdad, se veían patéticas.

Jon me preguntó sobre mi familia, así que le estaba hablando sobre mis hermanos y su banda cuando una gran conmoción comenzó en la mesa de Gray . Poco a poco Erza y Lisandra estaban rodando en el suelo como una enorme bola de pelos, manchándose entre sí con comida.

De la nada Gray apareció en nuestra mesa. Tomó mi mano, me alejó unos pasos, y susurró—: ¿Te gusta él?

Estaba aturdida.

Me tomó la otra mano y preguntó—: ¿Te gusta él?

— ¿Quién? ¿Lyon?

No recuerdo qué le dije. Él estaba mirando en mis ojos, agarrando fuertemente mis manos, y luego empezó a acercarme a él. Mi corazón corría, sus ojos se cerraban y su rostro se acercaba al mío…Justo allí, frente a todos los otros chicos cesta, y sus citas, y los adultos, él me iba a besar.A besar.

Me entró el pánico, he estado esperando por este beso toda mi vida, ¿y ahora?

Me libré de él y comencé a correr hacia mi mesa, y cuando me senté Lyon susurró—: ¿De verdad te iba a besar?

Volteé mi silla lejos de Gray y susurré—: ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? ¿Cualquier otra cosa?

Las personas susurraban y me miraban, y cuando Erza Scarlet regresó después de lavarse en el baño, todos se callaron. Su cabello lucía horrible. Estaba como aceitoso en su cuero cabelludo y todavía tenía trozos de comida en él. Me miró tan intenso que parecía que quisiera que sus ojos dispararan rayos láser.

Un par de adultos la llevaron nuevamente a su asiento, y luego todos comenzaron a susurrar más fuerte. ¡Y a Gray parecía ni importarle! Siguió tratando de venir y hablar conmigo pero o era interceptado por un profesor o yo lo despedía antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo.

Cuando la campana de salida finalmente sonó, le dije un rápido adiós a Jon y salí disparada por la puerta. ¡No pude alcanzar mi bicicleta lo suficientemente rápido! Fui la primera en irme del campus, y pedaleé tan rápido que se sentí como si mis pulmones estuvieran ardiendo.

La Sra. Miraje estaba fuera rociando su lecho de flores y trató de decirme algo pero yo sólo tiré la bicicleta en la calzada y escapé hacia la casa. ¡Ciertamente no quería hablar sobre gallos!

Mi mamá me escuchó azotando las puertas y vino a mi habitación a revisarme. —¡Juvia! ¿Qué está mal?

Rodé sobre la cama y gemí— ¡Estoy tan confundida! ¡No sé qué pensar, sentir o hacer!

Se sentó junto a mí en la cama y acarició mi cabello. —Dime qué ocurrió, cariño. Dudé, luego tiré mis brazos al aire. —¡Él trató de besarme!

Mi mamá luchó por no hacerlo notar, pero bajo su expresión compuesta estaba una creciente sonrisa. Se acercó un poco y preguntó—: ¿Quién?

— ¡Gray !

Dudó. —Pero él siempre te ha gustado…

El timbre sonó. Y sonó otra vez. Mamá empezó a levantarse, pero agarré su brazo y dije—: ¡No abras! —El timbre sonó otra vez, y justo después de eso hubo unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. —¡Mamá, por favor! ¡No atiendas! ¡Seguramente es él!

—Pero cielo…

— ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Totalmente olvidado!

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el viernes pasado. Después de la cena. Si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra después de nuestra cena con los Fullbuster, ¡no me hubiera importado!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo en esa cena de lo que no estoy enterada?

Me tiré hacia atrás en mi almohada y dije—: ¡Es muy complicado, mamá! Yo…Yo simplemente no puedo hablar sobre ello.

—Oh mi—dijo después de un momento—. Suenas como una adolescente.

—Lo siento.—Lloriqueé, porque sabía que estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos. Me senté y dije—: Mamá, ¿todos estos años que me gustó? Nunca lo conocí de verdad. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía los ojos más arrebatadores que jamás había visto y esa sonrisa que derretía mi corazón como el sol derrite la mantequilla. Pero ahora sé que es un cobarde y un soplón, ¡así que he tenido que olvidar lo que él es en la superficie!

Mi madre se echó para atrás y cruzó sus brazos. —Bueno—dijo—, esto es algo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Masticó un lado de su mejilla, luego masticó el otro. Al final

dijo—No debería discutirlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque…Simplemente no debería. Hay cosas con las que no te sientes cómodas de hablar conmigo…

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento, ninguna de las dos diciendo una palabra. Finalmente bajé la mirada y susurré—:

Cuando Makarov y yo arreglábamos el jardín, le conté sobre cómo no nos pertenecía la casa y sobre el Tío Gajeel. Debió haberle contado al resto de la familia, porque el día antes de la cena de los Fullbuster, oí por casualidad a Gray y su amigo haciendo bromas sobre el Tío Gajeel en la escuela. Estaba furiosa, pero no quería que supieras porque pensarías que sólo nos estaban invitando porque sentían lástima por nosotros. —La miré y dije—. Tú sólo te veías tan feliz de ser invitada a cenar. —Luego me di cuenta de algo. —Y, ya sabes, te ves mucho más feliz desde entonces.

Tomó mi mano y sonrió. —Tengo un montón de cosas por lo que estar feliz. —Luego suspiró y dijo—. Y ya sabía que sabían sobre el Tío Gajeel. Está bien que hayas hablado de él. Él no es un secreto ni nada.

Me senté un poco. —Espera… ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Mika me contó.

Parpadeé. — ¿Lo hizo? ¿Antes de la cena?

—No, no. Después...—Dudó, después dijo—. Mika ha venido muchas veces esta semana. Ella…ella está pasando por un tiempo muy difícil.

— ¿Cómo?

Mamá dejó salir un largo respiro y dijo—: Creo que estás suficientemente madura para mantener esto dentro de estas cuatro paredes, y sólo te lo estoy diciendo porque creo…creo que es relevante.

Sostuve mi aliento y esperé.—Mika y Silver han tenido graves peleas últimamente.

— ¿El Sr. y la Sra. Fullbuster? ¿Por qué?

Mamá suspiró. —Sobre todo, parece.

—No entiendo.

Muy lentamente mi mamá dijo—: Por primera vez en su vida, Mika está viendo a su marido por como en realidad es. Es veinte años y dos hijos tarde, pero eso es lo que está haciendo. —Me dio una sonrisa triste—. Mika parece pasar por lo mismo que tú.

El teléfono sonó y mamá dijo—: Déjame atender eso, ¿vale? Tú papá dijo que llamaría si tenía que trabajar horas extras, y ese es probablemente él.

Mientras ella no estaba, recordé lo que Makarov dijo sobre alguien que él conocía que nunca aprendió a ver sobre la superficie.

¿Había estado hablando sobre su propia hija?¿Y cómo podría pasarle esto a ella después de veinte años de matrimonio?

Cuando mi madre volvió, pregunté ausente—: ¿Está papá trabajando hasta tarde?

—Ese no era papá, cielo. Era Gray .

Me senté derecha. —¿Ahora es que llama? ¡He vivido al otro lado de la calle de él por seis años y él nunca me había llamado! ¿Está haciendo esto porque está celoso?

— ¿Celoso? ¿De quién?

Así que le conté con puntos y comas, empezando con la Sra. Miraje, aclarándole a Meredy, la subasta, la pelea de bolas de pelo, y terminando con Gray tratando de besarme frente a todos. Aplaudió y rió absolutamente.

— ¡Mamá, no es gracioso!

Trató de enderezarse. —Lo sé, cariño, lo sé.

— ¡No quiero terminar como la Sra. Fullbuster!

—No tienes que casarte con el muchacho, Juvia. ¿Por qué no sólo escuchas lo que tiene que decir? Parecía desesperado por hablar contigo.

— ¿Qué posiblemente tendría que decirme? Él ya ha culpado a Loke por lo que dijo sobre el Tío Gajeel, y lo siento, pero no lo compro. Me ha mentido, él no me ha defendido…él…él no es nadie a quien quisiera para gustarme. Sólo necesito tiempo para superar todos estos años que me ha gustado.

Mamá se sentó allí por un tiempo largo, mordiendo su mejilla. Luego dijo—:Las personas cambian, sabes. A lo mejor ha tenido algunas revelaciones últimamente, también. Y, francamente, cualquier chico que trate de besar a una chica en una habitación llena de otros chicos no suena como un cobarde para mí.—Acarició mi cabello y susurró—. Quizá hay más de Gray Fullbuster de lo que sabes. Luego me dejó sola con mis pensamientos.

Mi madre sabía que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero Gray no me dejaría sola. Él seguía llamando y tocando la puerta. ¡Él incluso se escabulló por la casa y trepó por mi ventana! Cada vez que me daba la vuelta, ahí estaba él, acosándome.

Quería ser capaz de rociar el jardín en paz. Quería no tener que evitarlo en la escuela o hacer que Meredy hiciera de bloque para mí. ¿Por qué no entendía que no estaba interesada en lo que tenía que decir? ¿Qué tendría que decirme?¿Era mucho pedir que me dejara tranquila?

Luego esa tarde estaba leyendo un libro en el salón con las persianas cerradas, escondiéndome de él como lo he hecho toda la semana, cuando escuché un ruido en el jardín. Me asomé afuera y ahí estaba Gray , caminando por mi césped. ¡Pisando fuertemente mi césped! ¡Y cargaba una pala! ¿Qué planeaba hacer con eso?

Volé del sofá, abrí la puerta y corrí directamente hacia mi padre. — ¡Detenlo!—lloré.

—Tranquilízate, Juvia.—dijo, y me llevó de nuevo adentro—. Le di permiso.

— ¡Permiso! ¿Permiso para qué? —Volé hacia la ventana—. ¡Está cavando un hueco!

—Lo sé. Le dije que podía.

— ¿Pero por qué?

—Pienso que el chico tiene una muy buena idea, por eso.

—Pero…

—No va a matar tu césped, Juvia. Sólo déjale hacer lo que ha venido a hacer.

— ¿Pero qué es? ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Observa. Lo figurarás.

Él arrastró un poco de tierra abonada, perforó el bolso con la pala y paleó suciedad en el hoyo. Luego desapareció. Y cuando volvió, luchó una gran bola de raíz arpillera por el césped, las ramas de una planta crujiendo de acá para allá mientras se movía. Mi padre se unió a mí en el sofá y se asomó por la ventana, también.

— ¿Un árbol? —susurré—¿Está plantando un árbol?

—Lo ayudaría, pero dijo que quería hacer esto por sí mismo.

—Es eso un…—Las palabras se estancaron en mi garganta. En realidad no tenía que preguntar, y él sabía que no tenía que responder. Lo podía decir por la forma de las hojas y por la textura del tronco. Este árbol era un sicomoro. Un sicomoro.

Gray terminó de plantar el árbol, lo roció, limpió todo y luego volvió a casa. Y yo sólo me senté allí, sin saber qué hacer. He estado sentado así por horas ahora, sólo mirando hacia la ventana al árbol. Quizás era pequeño ahora, pero crecería, día a día. Y unos cien años después alcanzaría mucho más alto que el techo. ¡Millas sobre el aire! Podía decirlo desde ahora–iba a hacer un espectacular y magnífico árbol.

Y no podía evitar pensar, ¿cien años después, algún chico treparía el árbol justo como yo lo hice con el que estaba en la Calle Collier? ¿Vería ella las cosas que yo vi? ¿Se sentiría ella como yo lo hice?¿Cambiaría su vida tal y como lo hizo con la mía? Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Gray . ¿Qué ha estado queriendo decirme? ¿Qué está pensando?

Sé que está en casa porque mira por su ventana de cuanto en cuanto. Hace rato colocó su mano y saludó. Y no pude evitarlo– le di un pequeño saludo de ás debo ir hacia allá y agradecerle por el árbol. Quizás nos sentaríamos en el porche a hablar. Me acaba de pasar que en los años que nos hemos conocido, nunca hemos hecho eso. Nunca de verdad hablamos. A lo mejor mi madre tiene razón. Quizás hay más de Gray Fullbuster de lo que sé.

Quizás es hora de conocerlo en la luz apropiada.

Notas finales :

Bueno yo se que a muchos podría no gustar el final abierto pero yo siento que este final transmite mucho sentimiento acerca de ¿Qué tanto conocemos a esa persona que "amamos?" Juvia lo aprende a lo largo de toda la obra pero sobre todo Gray aprende a ver las cosas desde otros ojos como yo creo sucederá con el personaje de Fairy Tail , aun que inicialmente Gray era cruel (disque en si solo algo pesado ) con Juvia poco a poco aprender a valorarla

Ahora el fandon está preocupado por las recientes decisiones de Gray pero confió que es por ese poder Demoniaco así que Gruvia fan animo XD que Natsu y Lucy (Y abra mucho amorsh ¡! En el proceso ) lo traerán de vuelta …. Si por si no lo han notado soy NALU fan XDD

En fin saludos al fandom Gruvia!

Nalu por siempre!(si es mi OTP )


End file.
